Phantasy Star: Chronicles through Time and Morality
by Fulminating Shadow
Summary: The Phantasy Star series through the eyes of my persona represented by my created characters.
1. Prologue

This is a story relating to and based on the works of the various developers at SEGA, Sonic Team, and Alfa System known as Phantasy Star. This story is a work detailing the events surrounding these games through the eyes of my ideas personified by characters that I have created. This story will contain various spoilers to the plot of the series and viewer discretion is advised. I, in no way, intend to violate anyone's rights by creating this story, nor infringe on any other intellectual property owned by anyone, any character representing the likeness of people, alive or dead, is purely coincidental.

A special thanks to my friends to pressuring me into doing this and again for them for giving me ideas and motivating me to getting it done. Another special thanks to my best friends for allowing an inclusion of their characters in this story. I couldn't have done it without your help guys.

_**Phantasy Star: Chronicles through Time and Morality**_

**Prologue:**

_A Prelude to the Eternal Struggle_

The decisions that people make throughout their lives define who they are, be they good or bad. This story details the events that began before the beginning of time and continue on to this day. Far away and long ago, in the Andromeda Galaxy, lied a sun, that was orbited by three planets: Palma, Motavia, and Dezolis. These planets circled the sun to make up the Algol Star System. A man by the name of Waizz Landale, an inhabitant of the planet Palma, sought to unify the land and its nations under a single ruler. He managed to succeed with his goal and he unified the nations, he didn't stop there however; he later managed to colonize the neighboring planet Motavia and unify rule throughout the system. (The timeline which was used was then known as After Waizz or After Wars, or A.W. for short). But this was only the beginning of hardship for this system, a cycle was set into motion that involved the entire universe in its plans; for every thousand years, a great calamity would befall this system. Despite an inevitable fate that enshrouded the system, a hero would rise to challenge and defeat the evil that existed throughout the land. Such a hero was the great Alisa Landale, a descendant of the Landale bloodline, the adventure that she would take would set forth the winds of change that start the fight for control over existence.

One day, while snooping around Prime Minister Lassic's affairs, Alisa's brother Nero was killed in front of Alisa by Lassic's secret police. Alisa swore that she would avenge his death, thus she embarked on a journey; inadvertently saving dozens of people while having a few join her on her quest. Among the people who would join her were a talking cat named Myau, an incredibly strong warrior named Tylor, and a peerless wizard named Lutz; together they managed to head to Lassic's Air Castle and defeated him, successfully avenging Nero's death. After Lassic's death, Alisa returned to Motavia to inform the acting governor there to find that he has gone missing in a tunnel deep inside his palace, at the end of it laid a tremendously hideous and evil looking creature which turned out to actually be the governor possessed. With his soul and sanity freed, the governor revealed to Alisa that she is the rightful heir to the throne, she would take her seat on the throne and her bloodline continued. Another thousand years will come to pass and another descendant of her bloodline steps up to stop another disaster that falls upon the system. A computer system named Mother Brain is to blame, her defeat meant the freedom of the Algol Star System, but it came at a high price, her technology that she bestowed the system provided many advances that everyone became accustomed to and dependent on. Regardless of the inescapable, Mother Brain was destroyed and the world continued on for the next thousand years.

The time that came to pass the previous catastrophe began a great age of decay, the people couldn't cope with the loss of Mother Brain and society and the planets declined. During that age which would come to be known as the Great Collapse, the planet Palma was destroyed intentionally by a prison satellite that was crashed into it through Mother Brain's designs. Evil, it would seem, was gathering its strength for an all-on onslaught. The wheels of fate were set into motion, a great and powerful wizard known as Zio came into existence, causing tragedies where ever he went, those who sought refuge with him were converted into a religion in his worship. Life on Motavia became less structured and lawless, and the planet became a barren wasteland once more. To restore order, a mercenaries legion known as the Hunter's Guild was formed, people across the land seeking fortune would flock there to join. A upstart Hunter by the name of Chaz Ashley, followed by his mentor Alys Brangwin, were sent to a small town of Piata to investigate a problem with the local library and university. Little did they know, they would unravel a great mystery and start an adventure that would span throughout the solar system, very similar to adventure that Alisa took so long ago. They encountered many allies, but at the hands of Zio, Alys would fall in battle, crippled with an illness that could not be remedied that she would soon perish from. Coming to the end of their adventure, they would find the source of what caused each great calamity to attack Algol every thousand years and the means to combat it. Their goal clear, Chaz, along with his allies: Rune, Rika, Wren, and Raja; they travelled to the edge of darkness and defeated the great evil…or so they thought.

A great deal of time has passed since the events that unfolded long ago. Deep in Algolian space, an artificial satellite named Zelan that was designed to help maintain the environment of the two remaining planets was busy whirring about. Deep within the confines of the satellite lied an empty room near an airlock, from the back of the room, one could see a window that viewed the distant blue planet Dezolis. Suddenly, the room was blinded by light, dust that slightly covered the walls and floor whirled around in a circular fashion. As the flash and dust subsided, an elderly man wearing a white cape and green tunic stood, he wielded an ethereal staff that gave off a faint green glow and shimmered along with its golden body, the man dusted himself off and started moving out of the room and into the following corridor. The man proceeded farther and farther inside the compound until he reached an open chasm with a catwalk leading to various ends of the room, the moment he stepped on the catwalk, an alarm echoed throughout the entire facility. He showed no concern for this and continued on his way, by the next room, armed synthetic sentries waited for him, guns at the ready. He gazed upon the sentries with a blank expression; his blue eyes gleamed with anticipation. The flying drones locked onto the man and opened fire upon him, laser rounds whizzed towards him, resonating with the entire room. Each round simply disappeared once they reached him; a magical barrier surrounded him with the concussion of every would-be strike. Undeterred, the man nonchalantly passed the sentries as they continued to empty round after round on him. This cycle continued throughout the facility, no damage was taken on any side, the only evidence of his presence being the overwhelming noise of gunfire accompanying the alarm that rocked the satellite to its very core. At the center of the compound laid a large computer terminal opposite a small ledge, a bridge connecting the two parts of the room, and what seemed like a bottomless pit stood between. Lining the computer terminal was three sets of two chairs, in the center one sat a shadowed figure, and standing next to the figure with her hand on the shoulder of the chair stood a small female, she had green hair and was wearing a yellow battle suit. A group of floating sentries eased into the room while continuing to shoot the man that doggedly moved in stride through the facility, the girl turned her attention to the man and moved towards him. Her stern face turned into one of joy and then to shock as she observed the intruder.

"Master Wren, we have a guest! Please turn off the security measures quickly!" the girl exclaimed. With some quick motions of the wrist and hand, the figure went to work on the terminal and the drones ceased their assault, the man dropped his guard and then started to breathe heavily, his march seemed to put quite the toll on his fragile and aged frame, the girl rushed to the old man and began to emit a strange green light from her body.

"It is nice to see you Demi, thank you for that" as the man finally spoke.

"What has brought you all the way to Zelan? Did you come to see Wren?"

"I have, please, time is short and mine is limited on this plane" said the man, wheezing between his words. She assisted him to wrap his arm around her shoulder, nearly collapsing over on her in the process, they manage to hobble over the figure in the chair, who has since gotten up and started heading over to meet them halfway. The figure spoke: "Is that you Rune?"

Rune nodded in reply, he then spoke "I have to urgently speak with you relating to the matters that occurred during that fight all that time ago". After coughing and hacking, he resumed, "Wren, you spoke of a time warp when the void was collapsing around us, what did you see?"

"I saw an infinite amount of possible scenarios throughout the universe with similar dimensional features that could be accessed in a similar fashion" he replied.

"I was afraid of that, then Wren, I have a final request for you, do you still have the ship that you returned here with?"

"I do, it is still being maintained along with other vehicles in the hold, why do you ask?"

"I would like you to be able to make it compatible with this", Rune takes out of his tunic a peerlessly cut crystal that gave off an otherworldly glow, instead of allowing light to pass through it, it seemed to capture it. Rune continued, "With this, the ship will be able to track such an event, this will aid any would-be hero to assume the role required to stop the same calamities that befell Algol from attacking their star system and eventually the whole universe. While you are at it, can you possibly fit the ship to be able to work as a fully operational attack ship with defensive capabilities? We don't know what such a hero will encounter in their time and space" he finalized.

"I will do my best, this shouldn't be impossible" Wren said, he took the crystal from Rune's failing hands and rushed off to the machine center within the facility.

"Demi, I will need your assistance for this next part. I need you to use your medicinal powers on me so that I may continue my work to aid in the rest of what is needed. I first need you to take me to where the ship is, I will aid Wren by adding my own design to the ship." Demi took his hand and they headed off to the machine center along with Wren. By the time they got to the ship, Wren was already hard at work with various machines who were aiding in the manner; a large crane system was operating on the hull of the ship. The ship was in better condition than Rune remembered it, the white ship that he rode on all that time between Motavia and Dezolis with his friends gave off such a brilliant luster that it was nearly blinding, the thrusters on the back were already modified for the new system that was recently developed: hyper-drives, a system that would allow star-faring ships to engage in speeds exceeding the speed of light to travel large distances that were previously never thought possible. Demi helped Rune onto the ship where she directs him to the bridge of the ship. Rune took Demi's arm off his shoulder and nodded at her, Demi's chest opened up and the same green light emitted from her chest and began to radiate on Rune.

"I shall put an incantation on this ship that will allow for a full restoration of a person's stamina and vitality, for whoever will use it; it is very similar to the same sigils we found during our travels together" Rune exclaimed. The very air around Rune seemed to dance up and down as his cloak and light blue hair started to float and undulate. He muttered various indescribable words that held a tremendous amount of power behind them. When his chant ended, he placed his staff on the ground and a sigil was etched into the floor. Immediately after, he collapsed on the floor on one knee while coughing up blood, Demi rushed over to help him back up.

"Rune, you aren't well, we should take you to the med-bay so that we can properly treat you" cried Demi, Rune just shook his head and exclaimed, "There isn't any time left for me, what I have to do now shall be the last thing that I will do." Demi helped him back off the ship and then he released her arm off of him again. "I must now do what my predecessor has done in the past, but I have figured out how to do it on a large scale" Rune said. He motioned to Demi again, this time; his staff starts to levitate in front of him. He whispered more words towards his staff and with a flash of light, several dozen staves appear in the air around his and around him, all different in shape, size, and form. "I will spread these across the universe, anyone who would be worthy to pick up my title and power shall be able to wield them, but only they will be able to do so" he declared. Wren exited the ship by this time and he walked towards the two of them, the drones were still hard at work on the ship. Amongst the cacophony of sound and light, the staffs disappeared into thin air, Rune collapsed once more, Wren and Demi rush to his side to help him.

"Is the system in place Wren?" asked Rune, Wren nods in reply. "How long until the ship will be ready?"

"It will be ready by tomorrow afternoon" Wren replied.

"Good, when it is ready, set it to these coordinates" Rune coughed, as he violently tries to grab a piece of paper out of his tunic, Demi grabs it for him and hands it to Wren. He endlessly and violently coughed more and more, he could no longer kneel and he fell flat on the ground on his back, his fit sustained until after a few minutes he ceased to draw breath. Demi turned to Wren and he in turn looked upon the ship. The following afternoon, the ship is sent out and it reached a velocity that causes it to dissipate amongst the stars. In an uncharted region of space, the ship reappears once more in front of a planet orbited by a single moon many years later; it slowly begins its descent towards the planet as the sun rises over the horizon between the moon and planet.


	2. Revolution to the Origin

_**Episode I: Origins**_

**Chapter 1-1:**

_Revolution to the Origin_

A blue planet is seen orbiting and rotating followed alongside the single moon held within its gravity. The planet has visible scars marking the land, scattering what would be pristine water and landmass. Deep within a snow-encrusted mountain range laid a single hut. At the foot of the hut were several recent footprints that are quickly disappearing amongst the blanket of snow. The hut is lit up with a fire emanating from a single lantern hanging from a desk at one end of the hut, a man is sitting at the desk with a piece of paper in front of him and a writing utensil in his right hand. The hut has various books laid on a shelf next to the man; they contain many subjects ranging from combat to topographical information. In the corner of the room and lining the following wall were weapons of all types, shapes, and sizes; all with visible battle damage and signs of use. From looking at the floor, the man clearly didn't visit the place often, but when he did, he obviously made a mess of the place. The carpet was ripped and dirty, it clumped at the ends and in certain places extending in the center. The floor itself was made of wood from the trees in a neighboring forest that surrounded the vicinity of the hut, they were often misshapen and odd-fitting in parts throughout; the man must of not know proper wood-working when he built it. On his desk was a helmet matching the armor that he was wearing, both in design and coloration. The man himself was no more five feet and two inches tall; he has silver hair that gave no sheen or luster. His burgundy-colored eyes appeared vibrant and full of life, yet confused and angry. His armor and helmet is deep navy blue and light red in coloration; an emphasis on durability and thickness is clearly seen from the chest and legs where it appears round yet streamline with the rest of his body. His helmet had a triangular front to it, three main angled features extended to what would cover his brows and what would cover and make up a chin. After a few minutes of deliberation, he finally put the utensil to the paper and began to write.

I guess this all started back around before I was created. Way back when, our civilization was able to find a great new source of power and energy called "Photons". Photons were always present within the air around us in the form of ether, a substance previously thought to be worthless matter that took up empty space. When we found the way to extract it, an arms race on an unprecedented scale launched. Soon, the first Photon Generator was made and with it the first in many Photon-based weaponry designs and styles. Many people still clung to older weapon designs while others, like me, chose a bit of both. With the weapons came war however, as every major nation sought to gain power over the other using the latest in this new technology. The constant warfare ravaged our planet and ruined the environment to an unbelievable state of disrepair. After some time, an agreement was made and on AW 3060, the top ten most powerful nations formed what became known as the Ten Nation Alliance. The Ten Nation Alliance's first plan was to formulate an escape route from the planet's failing state of affairs. One such idea was to perform a mass exodus of the planet in search of another suitable planet to live on and colonize. Numerous drones were sent throughout the cosmos in hopes of finding such a planet, only one returned back and when it did, it had found perfect one. The planet was to be called Ragol. Thus the Pioneer Project was sent into action. Copious amounts of people were sectioned off and chosen to board a massive starship capable of hyperspace travel. Brilliant minds like those of Dr. Jean Carlo Montague and Dr. Osto Hyle, both highly capable in Photon Engineering alongside other such scientists like the Graves were among the list of people to head aboard. I think that Dr. Montague stayed behind before Pioneer 1, that is the name of the colony ship that was going to Ragol, was sent off on its maiden voyage. Because of uncertainty of the circumstances of the planet, a gigantic military force was included alongside the launch of the ship. Many famous military personnel were also chosen, like the military hero Heathcliff Flowen, or "Sir Greybeard" as he is known by me and many others. I think I heard that my personal hero, Zoke Miyama, also known as Great Sword Zoke, was among some of the Hunters to join in on the Pioneer Project. One should believe that the girl that followed Greybeard all over the place would follow him, what was her name, I think it was Rico something, I'm not sure, it probably isn't important and I am rambling anyway. Pioneer 1 launched and landed safely on Ragol and began construction of a facility called the Central Dome, a base of operations that would be made of materials directly from Pioneer 1 itself. The process took seven years and once it was completed and the A-Okay was sent, Pioneer 2, the second ship was launched. Despite the Pioneer Project's success, the Ten Nation Alliance's power continued to dwindle, much like the condition of our planet. A couple years later in AW 3094, I was born, or rather made. I'm a CAST you see, an android race created by humans. Alongside us, through experimentation of their genome, humans also created a race known as Newmans, they are exceptionally good using Techniques but you can learn more about those by reading more of my books. Following the year of my creation, Pioneer 2 apparently declared itself independent from Coral as a nation-state. This didn't end well for our planet obviously, making the Pioneer Project ultimately a failure. I soon joined the military and took up the ways of the sword and became amazingly good at it, I dare say I could rival Zoke in skill if I had the chance to duel him. Despite my clearly superior skills, I rose quickly but not as high as I wanted to in the ranks. I reached the title of sergeant when my career stagnated and I stopped rising. This was due wholly to the fact that the newest and final creation of the Ten Nation Alliance: The Trinity Project. An organic supercomputer was created in the hopes of it being able to solve the issues plaguing our environment. Many people denied it the suggestions it gave out, probably because they didn't want to give up the things it suggested or simply they were too radical an idea to accept. Five years after its creation, all hell broke loose. The massive amounts of robots that it created to attempt to stabilize the environment started attacking people; before we knew it we had another war on our hands. I was assigned the role of a commander of a unit of five for a period of time. My unit listened well and we did amazing together against the creations of a mad machine, however the war seemed to be going nowhere. A war of attrition was upon us and we weren't built to survive one, that machine was more than capable of biding its time to defeat us; we had to act now. Following a few of our wins against the enemy as a solo unit, we were assigned to meet up with a larger unit to start an assault on a station that was pumping out robots faster than our troops could take them down. We met with little resistance on our march to meet up with the unit; anything that came before us was crushed by my awesome might. When we finally got there, I felt pretty confidant. We barely lost any fights we picked and on top of that, I was second in command there. I hate taking orders from others, I always worked better under my rules and the results always displayed that. The commanding officer there was another CAST, went by the name of Quentin Peters, but everyone called him Lieutenant Q. He was a very kind officer, but on the battlefield, he was something else. His capabilities with the saber were amazing and without equal, besides myself of course. He was also pretty handy with the newest contrivance that R&D came up with, something called a double saber. It honestly just looks like two sabers attached together at the hilts, I think they looked dumb and ruined the overall quality of a perfectly good sword. But anyway, the good lieutenant sat us down and gave us a rundown of what we were to do. The intel stated that a wall on the side was weak and was near a key defense structure, if we took that out we would have easy access to the facilities' core and the whole base would explode; we would still have time to get out but not much. A main squad would defend a demolitions team through the facility while a secondary squad would act as a diversion near the front of the facility to draw fire and attention. It seemed like a sound strategy, most of Lieutenant Q's ideas went without a hitch, but boy did this one go terribly. Not only was the wall not weak, but they got the entire side of the facility wrong. To make matters worse, the defense structures were scattered throughout the base, completely different to similar bases like it. I was assigned to act as part of the diversion squad, I watched too many people die at that battle to let such a nuisance just simply be ignored. Among the fatalities was Peters, leaving me as the commanding officer. During the diversion, we managed to break into the main gate and I got a pretty good survey of how the base was structured. I suggested a plan to use the underground conduit systems to sneak into the base and to divide into six squads, five squads would take out the stability structures that powered the in-base defense systems while diverting fire from the sixth squad who would sneak into the base's center to destroy its core. If everything went according to plan, the attack should last no more than seven minutes, leaving us with 3 minutes to spare before the base explodes. I relayed this information to the troops, a lot of them thought it was crazy, understandable considering the huge loss we just had. My unit was still alive and they completely backed me up and started convincing the remaining the troops until eventually I had the rest of our combined unit on board. With everything settled, we headed off back to the base. I assigned myself to attack one of the defense towers. Everything started off smoothly; we even had the cover of a thunder storm that masked the noise of our movement. Once we got inside, the robots clearly didn't know of our presence and we ended up sweeping the floor with them. My tower fell first, naturally, as did the remaining ones soon after. Before I knew it, the stealth squad came out and they yelled that the core was destroyed, ahead of schedule. We grouped back up and fought our way out the main gate and gathered some distance from the base where in a couple of minutes it blew sky high. My success didn't stop there, after reporting back to HQ in Aroma City, a large platoon of robots tried to wipe out the city. I managed to wipe out a good, what was it, thirty to forty of them before help came to my aid? I think that was an accurate number, couldn't really tell with so much scrap lying everywhere. Anyway, my squad and I managed wipe out our side of the gate as the rest of the city's defenses stopped the remaining sections. I kept winning tons and tons of battles and rising higher and higher in the ranks. I guess you could say I was a hero among men. Before I knew it, I had united the whole planet under my rule, kind of like a dictator, except for pure good. We managed to take the fight straight to that mad robot; I actually got to fight it in close combat. It was a looker, which I can say. Feminine and it had a nice pair, slender enough face too; my type if it wasn't the fact that it was roughly twenty to twenty five feet tall and had a murderous bloodlust for anything that existed. It put up a remarkable fight, but nothing I couldn't handle. We had it; it was backed into a corner. But then it fled to the moon. Then…it all went wrong…horribly, horribly wrong. We thought that if we pinned it there, it wouldn't be able to do anything, but that bitch of a robot had us outwitted. It had three aces up its sleeve. First, it unleashed a poison that killed off all the Newmans. Soon, it will unleash another evil that will surely wipe my memory and my ability to function. I am writing this specifically to detail whoever manages to survive the third and final weapon to the tragedy that our civilization has endured and succumbed to. My name is Z…

The man stopped writing; his hand began to shake violently. He stood up and grabbed a long, thin blade from its sheath and stepped outside. The man staggered his way across the snowfield, grabbing his head occasionally before collapsing in the icy tundra that surrounded him. His conscious began to fade in and out, he whirled his head around in a daze while desperately trying to stay awake. He manages to turn himself over in the snow to watch as the moon above him unleashes a monstrous wave of energy down upon the planet.

"Great Light…help us…" he gasps as passes out in the silent night on the mountaintop.


	3. A Voice of Promise

_**Episode I: Origins**_

_****_**Chapter 1-2:**

****_A Voice of Promise_

"Helloooo! Is anyone out there? Anyone at all?" shrieked a girl out in the distance. The man was drifting back into consciousness long enough to notice the small girl wandering about the wilderness; her constant yelling must have roused him from his slumber. The hold that kept him asleep was gaining once more and soon enough he fell unconscious again. He could still hear her voice in the distance, its percussion increasing in frequency and volume with each passing second.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? You have to wake up! Please wake up! I don't want to be left alone here!" she wailed at him. He woke once more, slowly but surely, to see the full visage of the woman who has been plaguing his apparently endless torpor. She was small in stature; her face was calming to look at. Her hair and eyes matched the same light shade of red, similar to that of a tropical flower. She was wearing a heavy white coat with blue buttons that has a hood attached to it. She also wore some type of headdress that was following the same color scheme as her coat; they extended out of the top her head like pointy ears that slightly drooped downward. He noticed that she has pointy ears as well; he can't remember seeing anything like that, but he couldn't remember much anyway for it to matter. He finally gathered enough energy to sit up and push off the snow that covered his body; this shocked the girl who fell on her rear end in response amongst the snow drift. He got a better look are her to notice that her coat and headdress has a target design on them. They shared the same blue color as her buttons. An odd light blue circle that appeared to be connected to two white seams that wrapped around the bottom of the coat could also be seen. She was wearing fingerless gloves and stockings which were both white; her shoes were deep blue and buckled. Her haircut was even and small in the front but flowed out shortly and upwards to each side in the back near her neck. She quickly returned to her feet from the sudden cold that rattled her body after she fell.

"Are you alive?" she asked, the man gazed upon her and nodded in response, indicating comprehension. Proud from the fact that he could sit up and with the guile he still had, he tries his luck at standing. His attempt fails miserably as the minute that he stood on his feet and attempted to make a step, his knees buckled and he fell on flat on his face, disappearing into the white backdrop. The girl rushes over while uttering expressions of concern, "Oh no, let me help you up." After getting assistance this time to stand up, the man was able to make his first tentative steps on his own. With the sensation of movement and belief of the mastery of locomotion, joy overcame him. He began to run around in the snow and decided to jump in the icy covering for no reason whatsoever. Hyper-activity subsided, he stood up and shook the snow off himself and looked upon the girl once more, who was most amused as his performance. Z hadn't noticed until now, but a strange identical pair of mechanical devices floated above her shoulders. They bobbed up and down in a hypnotic pattern, almost like a lapping tide on a quiet remote beach. They looked like floating purple and pink circles with three white triangles extending out in different directions; a pink dot was positioned in the center of each. Giggling and hilarity aside, she poses a series of questions: "Can you speak? What's your name? What is it like being a CAST?" The man raises his hand and attempts to speak, but he draws a blank. He lowers his hand and pondered for a few minutes, the girl's jubilant and curious expression turns into one of unease. Finally, he was able to articulate a response: "My name is…Z, I can't really remember who I am besides that." The girl's face became somber and serious as she said, "I heard that CASTs can't remember many things after being woken up. It is such a shame; I had so many things to ask you."

"Excuse me, what is a CAST?" Z asked.

"Well, it is what you are right? You clearly aren't a human, you look...well, mechanical." Z started to inspect himself; he has visible scarring on his armor around his chest and stomach as well as various parts of his arms. The color on his armor appears faded and worn from age, yet still durable and intact despite this. Upon the inspection, he notices something amidst the snowfall; it sparkled in the small moonlight that managed to penetrate the tree canopy above. After a closer look, it happens to be a weapon of some sort inside a sheath. He unsheathes the blade to reveal a brilliantly cut and shaped blade, it was a katana without equal in craftsmanship. Z began to practice slicing it around; the finesse he displayed with the blade was comparable to that of a star choreographer flawlessly demonstrating their latest work to a group of upstart critics. His performance finished, he sheaths the blade once more and turns his attention to the girl again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" he inquired. The girl was stood there and watched him in awe until she realized she was being spoken to.

"Oh! How silly of me, my name is Sarisa, it is nice to meet you Z. I've been lost in this forest for a while now, but I think I see some lights down the mountainside. It might even be coming from a town! Would you like to accompany me there, Z?" she responded. Z nodded and they trekked their way down the quiet mountain forest towards the bright luminosity in the distance.

Upon approaching the source of lights, daybreak hits and the radiant sun illuminates a vast and vibrant city that is full of life and bustling with the noise of people beginning their day. The two of them enter the large gate and arrive in a vast marketplace. Stalls can be seen in every direction, each opening one by one from their owners to start the exchange and commerce of normal life. As they walk through the city, kids rush back and forth around them, giggling while they run. One shop appears to be open, on a sturdy-wooden barrel next to the stall sat a sleeping cat that opened one eye to the new visitors before closing it again. Sarisa and Z are completely in awe from the splendor of the city, neither of them has seen such an establishment before apparently. Sarisa's curiosity seems to get the better of her as she constantly grabs Z's arm and drags him to and fro to examine the bits and bobs that each stall has to offer. While visiting several stalls, occasionally Z and or Sarisa ask the stall's owner for information. This procedure repeats itself for nearly an hour before a particular clerk suggests they talk to a CAST that lingers in the city square, an older CAST that goes by the name Ohyo. They decide to follow the clerk's advice and they immediately dash over to the square. After arriving, they are presented by another wondrous structure, a titanic sized hall that stands in the center of the square. Standing erect like a pillar, the light blue contours that it presented were beautifully crafted, both in size and form. The giant opening amassed in its center was less than inviting however, yet people moved in and out; all the people that did so looked incredibly strong. In the city square were numerous individuals, but Ohyo was obvious to spot out for the two of them; not many CASTs were present. Ohyo indeed looked old; his face had shriveled features about his face and eyes. His eyes gave off a faint white light while appearing to be half closed. He has a long, flowing white beard that complemented his equally long and flowing blue robes that he wore. With their eagerness nearly oozing out of them in physical form, Sarisa and Z rush towards Ohyo to begin assaulting him with a barrage of questions. Before flap their mouths to and fro, Ohyo manages to calmly introduce himself; his words hold an air of tremendous wisdom around them as he speaks.

"Hello there younglings, have you come to hear more stories from Ohyo?" he remarked to the two eager inquisitors. "Perhaps I shall tell you about the Great Blank." The two sat next to the man on the opposing bench, excitedly waiting for him to tell the story. "I'm sure you've heard this story before, young girl, but I'd manage our CAST friend has recently woken up."

"Oh no sir, I haven't heard this story, please continue!" Sarisa exclaimed.

"How odd, well then I shall tell you two of the Great Blank. Long ago, roughly two hundred years ago, all life seemed to stop on our planet. All the CASTs were put to sleep for a prolonged period of time. The ones who would wake up would have their memories missing, or some simply didn't wake up at all. A race called Newmans, were made extinct by the toxic air that plagues much of our planet. But, in some places, the miasma isn't as strong, much like this beautiful city that we sit in right now. The humans managed to go underground and develop a tolerance for the poisonous air over the years. Until recently they came out and started recolonizing. Much of our technology was lost to time and is still present in various ruins scattered throughout the globe."

"Ruins?! Where could we find such things? I'd love to see them!" Sarisa abruptly interrupted.

"Curiosity getting the better of you eh? Well I don't know about it, the wilderness is dangerous and filled with hostile creatures that attack anyone one sight" Ohyo warned.

"Well, isn't there anyway we could go and get permission to have someone protect us, or even get the means to protect ourselves?" Z questioned, also intrigued in the ideas of learning more about the past.

"Seeing how you two spry younglings are so enthusiastic on learning more about the past, I would suggest either joining the Hunter's Guild or asking them for protection on an expedition" Ohyo stated, he points to the large blue building that the two of them were so awestruck from before. "The mayor of Dairon City, Mayor Dairon is also there. He acts as the leader of the Hunter's Guild as well. You would have to convince him of your worth to join, otherwise you should go to one of the women at the counter to turn in a request to for other Hunters to take in on your cause" he concluded. The pair thank him and they run off to the Hunter's Guild. "Good luck, and be careful!"

Upon entering the Hunter's Guild, they are further left in wonderment. The main hall of the guild was huge. A number of boxes of supplies were being arranged in the left corner by a man wearing a blue jacket and black jeans. A sun design was embellished on the floor, covering most of it. Near the jacketed man was a counter with two women standing behind it, one wore glasses over her blue eyes with black hair, wearing a white blouse under a red skirt. The girl next to her had radiant and shocking blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a blue dress; she was currently busy talking to a female CAST, most likely a Hunter. Over on the right was a set of two giant ligneous doors, standing before them was another female CAST. Z notices that she appears to be well-endowed…and holding a clipboard. Before Z could get a better look at her, the jacketed man turned his attention to the two of them idling at the entrance and began to move towards them in a hurry.

"Oh finally, you are here, I've already set you guys up on the teleporter. Head on over to help them out in the snowfield" urged the man.

"I think you might have the wrong people, we…" mumbled Sarisa.

"Don't worry, I've filled everything with the quest counter, you're good to go" he interrupted. The man turned back and moved to sorting the supplies again.

"I don't know about this Z, what do you think we should do? I feel like it would be wrong to go ahead and take this request, we aren't even Hunters. What if we end up getting hurt or worse, hurting someone else?"

"I think we should take this opportunity. Plus, it could be fun!" Z said.

"You two are still here? Hurry up and go!" the man shouted from across the room.

"Well?" questioned Z.

"Alright then, let's go!" Sarisa replied. The two of them moved to the back of the guild to a staircase that rose up to a large circular room with a translucent floor. The floor was glowing and had symbols on it, the center symbol connected to one of the other symbols that stood alone next to many others in a circular fashion. When they stepped in the center, a large whirring noise rang in their heads and everything became a flash of pure, white light. Within the next instant, the light faded and a new surrounding materializes. It truly happened, they were transported back to the mountaintop they were on last night, almost like magic. While Sarisa is still in astonishment from what just happened, Z grabbed a pile of snow and curled it into a ball and then chucked it at her while smirking.

"What was that for?" she cried.

"I was just messing around, no need to get offended. So what do you think we should do?" Z apologized.

"Well, seeing we are back around where you once woke up, maybe we should retrace our steps to see if we can find anything relating to your past that might jog your memory. While we do that we can go look for the people who are in trouble here."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll lead the way." Leaving from the sanctity of where they arrived, Sarisa and Z head into the unknown. Despite it being daytime, the forest they travel through is trapped in twilight. The great canopy of the forest only allowed for snowfall to reach the ground. All they could see ahead was trees and snow, the only sound they heard was of them breathing and the treading of their feet through the soft white blanket underneath. Eventually they came into a large clearing; mine carts are seen here on tracks while a few laid on their side hiding in the white background. The forest trail extended to the right as an entrance to a mine shaft opened up through the mountain wall from the left. The mine's entrance appeared to be in shambles, the wooden exterior was rotting and broken on the sides.

"Which way do you think we should go Z?" Z stood motionless; his gaze was fixated on the entrance to the mine. Z slowly moved his right hand to the handle of his blade that has since been attach to the left of his hip. Gradually, a creature emerged from the mine. It has a blue coat with a thicker white coat around its neck and legs. It has glowing orange eyes and two sets of antlers, all of which looks razor sharp and they were shaped like blades. It continued to gently venture outside the mine when it attempted to start grazing. Its attention soon turns to the two of them, where on sight, it charges straight for them. Z reacts quickly; he pushes Sarisa out of the way and readies his blade to attack. He parries the charge with the blade and sidesteps the beast while running the sword into its side as it continues to charge ahead. Before it can double back for a second charge, Z retaliates by slashing vertically one at the beast; it falls from this attack and doesn't get back up.

"This must be one of the hostile creatures the old man was talking about, we should be more careful from now on. They probably know we are here, let's continue to the right" Z stated. They then continue forward through the winding forest path. On the way, they encounter more hostiles that halt their advance, ranging from similar stags like to large rabbit-like rodents that attack in packs. Further ahead, Z pauses and holds Sarisa back.

"What is it?" Sarisa asks, but Z motions her to shush as he intently listens to the ambience of the woods. Once more, he readies his blade and steps forward, he glances left and right as he advances where leaves and snow can be overheard being trampled in the distance. When he is a few feet away from Sarisa, he stops and adopts a defensive stance. Z turns to the right as and moves to attack as a creature they haven't seen before comes barreling from the trees. Another similar creature leaps out from behind him and a third then storms for him from up ahead. Z knocks the first one off him but the second on his back is too hard to get off; the third one reaches him and grabs at his ankle and he falls down. Sarisa pulls out a scepter from her knapsack and raises it towards the downed creature that was busy gaining its bearings before attacking once more. From her scepter she unleashes a fire ball and sends the animal reeling to its death. The other two are occupied, biting at Z who is guarding their lunges at him. He extends his feet in opposite directions and sweeps them in a counter clockwise rotation, he brings them together after making a two hundred seventy degree spin and hand springs back onto his feet. While one is still in the air, he slashes it in half. The final beast clambers to its feet and scampers off back into the forest.

"Z! Are you okay?!" Sarisa cried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few scratches. But what was it you just did?" Z enquired.

"Oh that. That was a Technique; the one I performed was called Foie. I read in a book somewhere that is a form of magic that is connects allows me to use the Photons in the air in the form of different elements. I can also heal you in a similar fashion!" Sarisa responded.

"I don't want to be set on fire!"

"It doesn't work like that; it works in the same form of magic but using a different type of element. The healing Technique is called Resta."

"Well let's see it then."

"Alright then, sit still" Sarisa said as she moved to Z and put her hands on Z's wounds. A soothing silvery-white light emits from Sarisa's hands as she puts them on Z's wounds, they slowly close and eventually disappear.

"Oh wow, that feels great. Thanks Sarisa." Z remarked gratefully.

"Hehe, no problem. Let's move on" she replied. Up ahead is a clearing that is filled with yet even more hostile creatures. With no other option, they begin to fight their way through them. After what seemed like hours, they reached another clearing, this one has a bench and is devoid of hostiles; Z suggests they rest for a while. Sarisa moves to the bench while panting and gasping for breath, Z stands a ways away from her, surveying the surrounding area. Once she catches her breath, she stares at Z.

"How come you are staring at me? Is there something on my back?" Z said after turning around.

"No no, it's not that. I'm just amazed at how well you manage to fight. I can barely keep up with you, and yet you jump straight in the face of danger without giving it a second glance. I wouldn't think that CAST who just reawakened could be this powerful, you had to be a really powerful warrior before you were in stasis" she contemplated.

"I wouldn't say that, I guess I'm just lucky. Maybe I was a really powerful warrior, maybe even the best. Hahaha." Sarisa joins in on his laughter and after a few minutes she gets up and they continue onwards. The worse of if apparently was over; they meet no resistance as they carry on through the woodland. A little farther in, Z stops again and peers far out into the woods. Sarisa stops with him and looks in the same direction and asks "What is it? Do you see something out there? Oh wait, is it that hut, way past the trees?"

"Yes it is." He replies. Sarisa turns around and starts to move ahead, but Z continues to stare at the hut. "Can we go there?"

"I don't know, it is pretty far away and it is off the path. We don't know what would be inside the deeper brush. I think we should play it safe and continue on the path. Plus it looks pretty scary" Sarisa murmured.

"Fair enough, I suppose" Z said glumly. He starts to catch up with her as he sustains his gaze on the hut in the distance until it melts away with the scenery. Soon, the forest turns into rocky outcrops and clearings that glimmer and shine with the setting sun; dusk was upon them. A scream is heard coming from beyond the white jagged edges of the mountaintop not soon after leaving the woods.

"That must be the person in trouble! Let's go!" Sarisa shouted. Z nodded and they run ahead. After climbing over the boulders and stones, more hostiles are seen congregating around an unconscious and young blonde haired man. These hostiles look much tougher than before. Giant towers of white fur and muscle stood between them and man, their red and blue eyes match the ferocity of their horns they bore and with monstrous and guttural noise they make. Z runs straight towards them, undeterred by the giant ape-like beasts that await him. His blade at the ready, he utters a war cry as he slashes at the first of three beasts. Before the other two can get an advantage on Z, Sarisa lets loose an ice Technique; this one is known as Barta. The icy spikes from it drive their way towards the other two, it passes through the first one and ends on the second one; the second creature becomes frozen solid as a result. The wrath of Z's attack proves almost too much for the first monster, it finds an opening however and throws the full weight of its fist at him. Z dodges it and uses the extended arm as a ramp to run up the beast's body and grab a stranglehold around its neck; the sheer momentum that he creates is enough to drag the hostile to the floor. He finishes the first one off and like a hurricane, rampages at the second one that was advancing towards Sarisa. Sarisa unleashes a barrage of fire upon it until it bursts into flames, Z reaches it once it does and slashes left and right at its back until it falls. While they are busy with the second one, the frozen beast manages to break the ice that encased it and rampantly charges towards them, shoulder first. Z is caught off-guard and is sent flying into a wall, upon hitting it he is buried within a heap of snow. The creature changes its focus to Sarisa and throws two jabs at, the first one she moves away from but the second one knocks her to the ground. Proud of its strength, the beast smashes its breast with humungous and black fists while howling at the top of its lungs. It moves over to Z, who is busy unearthing himself from darkness under the white, and grabs him by his left leg.

"Sarisa! Do something!" he yelled. Sarisa is still dazed from the blow, she manages to get back on her feet and examine Z's predicament.

"Hold on Z! This might hurt a bit!" she shouted over the discord of the beast. Her scepter gave off a crackling noise and then she discharged a lightning Technique, Zonde. The yellow arc of energy hit the monster nearly instantaneously. The electricity began to bounce about inside the nervous system of the beast, and it within the next half of a second; it was arcing through Z as well. Without any control over its muscular system, it drops Z who commences to writhe on the ground in pain. The beast couldn't handle the shock and it falls over on top of Z. Sarisa cups her mouth in fear, but Z manages to get out from underneath the dead weight; she breathes a sigh of relief.

"That…really…stung…a lot. I really…really don't like that Technique" Z huffed, still occasionally twitching from improper amounts of electricity still surging through him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do without doing more damage to you. Here, let me patch you up" she apologized.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Let's see how that man is doing."

"Oh right!" she realized. They rush over to the unconscious man to inspect his condition. A grim sight, Z points out "There is no saving him…He's dead."

"We should give him a burial, it is the least we can do" Sarisa said sullenly. Z nods in agreement. They start to dig a hole and they put his corpse in the ground and cover it up. They place the curved saber he had in his hand on the top, creating a make-shift tombstone. After paying some words of respect, they make camp not that far from the body. Z notices a silhouette over a hillside with pointed tips. But before he could say anything, it turns and disappears into the encroaching blackness of the oncoming nightfall. They both stare idly into the camp fire; their expressions are somber and depressed. Sarisa turns her gaze to the distant night sky were a peculiar and otherworldly pillar of light can be observed extending to the stars above. Z notices it too and stares at it with her. They view it for quite a while until Z states "We should try and visit that place someday." Sarisa agrees.

"We should get going, those hostile creatures will notice our campfire before long" Z said. They put out the fire and started to move onwards, without purpose or direction; two souls against the world, curiosity their only guide. The path diverged down the mountainside, a steady slope provided for an easy route. The landscape provided a large panorama of locations of interest. One could see Dairon City down to the east, a lush and dense jungle heading north in the direction of the pillar of light in the night sky, and finally a meadow that soon after became a barren plain and trenched valley that sprawled for what most likely seemed forever westward. Subconsciously, the two of them moved in the direction of the pillar of light. Before they could set off on their journey into the unknown, the crunch of twigs and leaves resonated within Z's mind, he pivots his head towards the source to see a man wearing a red and yellow jacket walking about with a rather large double sided dual blade that attached to a rifle. The man was equally surprised at their existence as they were of his; he lowers the blade and says "Oh man, I almost mistook you for a hostile." The man approaches them and Z was capable see what he looked like. This man didn't match the silhouette he saw before, he appears smaller than that. He has pitch black hair and deep brown eyes. He also has a large scar running diagonally from right to left across his face, starting at the beginning of his forehead and ending on his left cheek just above his mouth. His hair was fashioned into a ponytail just above a white star that was embroidered on the red top portion of his jacket. He was wearing white pants and long black boots with a similar white star on the tongues of each boot. He wore black gloves that have a lot of wear and tear to them; he must have seen a lot of battles Z thought to himself. Finally, the man also has a mechanical device that hovered around his right shoulder. This one was different from Sarisa's, it looked animalistic in shape with two large yellow horns with blue tips coming out and raising vertically from its teal head. It has cyan eyes and a blue body with a tail. The man spoke: "Was it you two who buried that Hunter?" The two drearily nod together. "Well don't feel so bad about it. You two were kind enough to give a complete and total stranger a proper burial. I'd guess I would be correct in assuming that all those dead hostiles were your work as well?" Again, they nod shamefully. "You guys don't need to look so miserable. I really appreciate what you guys have done, no really. I offer to escort you two down the mountain and safely back to the city" the man proposed.

"Careful Z, I was told that humans aren't to be trusted" Sarisa whispered.

"Wait, aren't you a human too?" he replied in confusion.

"Uhh…"

"Well are you two going to accept my offer?" the man repeated. The two looked at each other and Z looked around and then looked up to the man.

"We will be glad to take that offer" Z finally said after a long pause.

"Great! The name's Kai."

The group heads back down the mountain and they return to Dairon City. Once in the city again, they reenter the Hunter's Guild.

"You two should join the Hunter's Guild. The way you guys managed to deal with the hostiles was pretty impressive, I'll put in a good word with you the mayor" Kai suggested. Z became quite excited by the idea; both Sarisa and Z agreed. Kai leads them to the set of giant doors and he knocks.

"C'mon in" a voice called from within. The doors open and they are greeted by the same female CAST from before. She has a large brown and pinkish-red head, two large pointed pink ends stuck out on each side. She was displaying a charming and warm smile underneath a blue visor that covers her eyes. She has the same light red and brown coloration throughout the rest of her body. Z notices a red tie that nuzzles to cozily in between her bosoms. He shakes his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. He looks around and notices a vast majority of books that line the walls behind a desk. A man is sitting at the desk raised from the main floor by a small set of stone steps, all of which is surrounded by a well-furnished and shiny wooden railing. While waiting for them to enter the room, he finishes writing something on a piece of paper and stands up and welcomes them in. The man was balding around the back, but his black hair was still thick enough to not be noticed. His face was aged and had some laugh lines that were hardly masked by a thin mustache. He wore a pink overcoat with a blue line running down the shoulders and ending at the wrists where he wore fancy white gloves. Underneath the coat was a white work shirt with a blue strap that probably attach to his blue pants underneath; it formed an x with a pearlescent gem that sat in the middle around his neck.

"So Kai, who are these two you bring to me tonight?" he enunciated, his speech indicated that he had authority, but his words were warm and gentle nonetheless.

"Two promising new recruits, unfortunately, the other Hunter didn't make it" Kai answered.

"Ah, that is a shame, but now is not the time for remorse, on Kai's recommendation, I say that both of you shall be sworn into the guild. I am Mayor Dairon, the mayor of this city and the head of the Hunter's Guild. May I ask what your names are?" he requested.

"My name is Sarisa."

"I don't know my full name, but you can call me Z."

"Excellent. Sarisa and Z, welcome to Dairon City and to the Hunter's Guild. I know this will sound odd, but from where you come from Sarisa, have you heard of people destroying ancient ruins?" the mayor said.

"…No, I haven't. Why would anyone want to do that?" Sarisa replied, puzzled.

"Ah, that is also unfortunate. Lately we have been having issues with ruins sites that we hold dear to finding knowledge from our past being attacked and destroyed. When we discover these ruins, they appear to be mainly destroyed through weapon and Technique usage, occasionally we will have witnesses state that people are seen leaving the ruins not soon after they are demolished. Anyway, I wouldn't let it past you. I'd bet you two are tired and could use a place to rest. Kai, can you show these two to their new living quarters?"

"No problem" Kai responded. He turned to Z and Sarisa and said "Alright kids, let's get you some shut-eye."

The three of them walk through the now silent and empty marketplace to a housing district. The third house on the right looks as if it was unoccupied; Kai unlocks the door and showed them inside. There are two beds in the main room, a kitchen on the opposite end of the room, and a bathroom to the right. The floor and everything else was lined with a thin coat of dust. Sarisa cringes upon looking at the dingy room, but Z doesn't seem to mind as he openly explores the new abode.

"I'll let you two get settled. Good night. Tomorrow, we will start our first mission together as a new team!" Kai stated before handing Z the key and shutting the door behind him.

"Wow…" Sarisa mumbles to herself.

"What's wrong?" Z queried.

"I didn't think what we did was worth all this, I feel like we are stealing."

"Nonsense. We did exactly what we thought was right. Kai and mayor seem proud of what we did, didn't they? They sounded genuine in what they had to say too. I think that speaks for something doesn't it?"

"I guess, I just don't know about them, I thought humans were supposed to be mean and not to be trusted, but these people seem to care for each other. I don't know what to think about them."

"I think it has been a long day and we should probably get a good night's sleep. Maybe then you can think more about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Good night Z."

"Good night Sarisa." Z hops onto the bunk on the right and folds his arms behind his head before drifting off into sleep. Sarisa takes some time to dust off the bed frame and sheets. She places her knapsack on the floor before crawling underneath the covers and slowly falling asleep.


	4. Trial By Fire

_**Episode I: Origins  
**_

**Chapter 1-3:**

_Trial by Fire_

A faint aroma of sizzling meat and spices wafts through the air, gently rousing Sarisa's empty stomach into a fury which awakens her. She rises from underneath the blanket and sits up to see Z cooking with a skillet, some meat with garnish is being fried on top of it. Alongside Z was a pot, the scent of boiling vegetables emanated from the broth inside. Z was busy grabbing various spices and herbs while putting them inside the pot and skillet; he must have gathered them from inside the ancient cabinets that were above the equally aged stove top she thought. What she was wondering is where he got the meat for it.

"You can cook? And where did you get the meat?" Sarisa finally stated.

"Oh, good morning…wait what? Huh…never really thought about it, yeah I guess I can. Oh yeah! A nice man in the market was giving out some free meat that he had extra of from his previous hunt" Z replied. "It is almost ready; would you like to try some?"

"Absolutely! I'm starving" she exclaimed. There was a small folding table that was propped up against between the bed frame and the wall that Sarisa was sleeping in, she grabs it and sets it up in front of the two bed frames and gets out from under the covers and sits up correctly, her small legs dangling from the bed frame which were unable to reach the floor. Z turns off the heat from the stove top and gathers some plates and eating utensils from another cabinet and takes them to the sink in the bathroom. The sound of running water can be heard hitting the ceramic bowl in the background; soon Z emerges with the now clean dining ware. He takes a ladle and pours the broth into two bowls and takes a spatula while flipping some of the seasoned and grilled meat and places them on the plates. He sets the table and sits on the bed opposite from Sarisa. Sarisa starts dining on the food and she is pleasantly surprised at how good it is.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" Sarisa said after swallowing her mouthful of food.

"I don't remember, I guess it just came to me innately like my abilities to fight" Z responded while stuffing his face. Afterwards, the two cleaned up and left into the mid-morning lit streets of Dairon City. The air was laden with a small but thick white fog, the only sources of direction present was seen from burning lanterns that hung from the market stalls.

"We should head to the Hunter's Guild to see that mission that Kai was talking about" Z stated quite hyper-actively. "Let's go!" Z yelled while running off towards the guild, Sarisa quickly followed. Once inside, Sarisa observed that Z was already speaking with the woman that operated the Quest Counter. She handed him two packages with which he took and turned around and ran towards Sarisa. "This one is for you" he said while handing her one of the white and well wrapped packages. They each opened their individual packages to find a vast assortment of equipment inside. "What is this stuff?" he asked Sarisa.  
"Well, this is the most essential equipment we could have. We have the fluid type items, the green ones are Monomates. Monomates are medicinal drinks that will speed up any healing process at a cellular level nearly instantly. The blue ones are Monofluids; they will help people with skills more similar to mine than yours. They will restore Technical strength so that I can keep casting Techniques without problems" Sarisa responded.

"What about this yellow stuff?" Z said while grabbing a small collection of yellow diamonds.

"That's Meseta, the monetary currency we use. There is a total of 300 Meseta in each box."

"Oh cool! I got a saber as well!" he exclaimed. The female CAST from before was walking over to Z while he was busy reveling in the excitement of his new equipment. She is embracing a pair of black and red objects in her hands.

"These are also for you Z" she revealed. Z turns around to see a duo of floating mechanical objects similar to what Sarisa and Kai have.

"And what is this?" he questioned.

"This is a Mag. It is a piece of equipment that originally was a gift given to Hunter's when they start. We aren't really sure what they are capable of doing, but it turns out that CASTs were created from a base design of the Mags, not soon after they were made. They are sentient and alive, and can feel pain" she answered.

"Oh wow…" he stated in awe, he reached out his hands to receive his gift. They had blank, grey fronts. From the back: spikes were coming out of the top; there were four on each which were all silver in coloration. The top portion was black while the bottom was red. After taking them, they flew to his shoulders and remained there, hovering in place. Kai entered the guild and approached the two.

"Good morning Z, Sarisa" he greeted them warmly. Z and Sarisa turned around and returned the greeting with smiles and waves. Sarisa nearly dropped her package that she was going through in the process. "So you kids ready to go on our first mission together?" he inquired. Both of them eagerly nodded in agreement. "Yo, Grey!" with the shout, the man from yesterday looked up from his clipboard near a new pile of supplies in the direction of its origin. He walked over to Kai and spoke: "Oh what's up Kai, looking for a new mission to take the new recruits on?"

"You bet. Whatcha got?"

"Well, currently we have an expedition team that we lost contact with in Gurhacia Valley. It's a group of brothers that were investigating ruins that were recently found. Sounds like it is right up your alley. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect. You two ready?" Kai requested. Still silent and anxious, their heads bobbed up and down furiously.

"Just be careful, there have been sightings of a dragon in the area." Grey stated reprehensively.

"It shouldn't be a problem" Kai countered, with confidence.

"Alright then, let's go!" he cried with an expressively raised fist. The group packed up for the quest that lay ahead and left for the transporter. After the effects of the teleportation wore off, a vast scape was visible for miles. Crags from rocks jetted out of the ground like miniature mountains trying to seek a claim for their own. A small stream was trickling amongst the outcrops to the right, struggling its way around the alcove they teleported into. Unlike the snowfield, the sky was clearly visible, true and blue; through the gargantuan walls of bedrock that towered over ever side you looked other than straight ahead. Patches of grass made their presence known, as they were scattered far and few along the dirty brown pathway. Z already started moving forward ahead of Kai and Sarisa when Sarisa announced: "Wow! This place is amazing! It is so different compared to the snowfield."

"Yep, it is also a lot more dangerous, more hostiles will appear than you saw in the snowfield. " Kai responded. Z turned around and gazed upon the path ahead. In the distance, through all the jagged rocks and uneven field, a glint of orange emerged. More of it emerged, and the quantity of it also seemed to multiply. Soon Z could assume that these orange lights were hostiles and that they were heading towards them; his face became serious and he unsheathed his katana and ran off.

"Hold up Z! Don't go off alone!" Kai yelled, chasing after him; his gunslash drawn. Sarisa quickly took out her wand and followed suit. By the time that Kai and Sarisa reach Z, the monsters are already defeated.

"Wait, there is something big coming this way" Z indicated. Sure enough, a gigantic monster leaped out from beyond the crags to the right. It had two jaded and angular horns coming out of its ferocious black face. On that face were piercing and glowing white eyes, and a fearsome maw with razor sharp white teeth to boot. It had a streamline black body along with its face, only a giant red mane and red tipped tail blemishing it. After making its backflip, it snarled at them for a few minutes of tension as the three of them stared back in anticipation for the fight that would ensue. Finally, the beast dug its left front paw into the ground and roared as it charged straight for them; Sarisa, Z and Kai scattered. Kai started opening fire on the hostile with his gunslash; gathering its attention. Z ran around behind it and then cut furiously into its hind quarters until it kicked him away. Before its interest was once again on Kai, Sarisa loosed off Zonde on the creature; it rattled in response but still continued on its advance towards Kai. It lunged at Kai with its right paw extended to swipe; he side steps it and retaliates by slashing the side of its face with his gunslash. The animal stormed off some distance before turning around to make another bout. Z doesn't give it the chance as he leaps with his katana extended above his forehead. He plunges it into the monster's skull and removes the blade then backflips off the corpse of the now dead hostile.

"Wow that was some pretty fast reaction time Z. Where did you learn to move like that?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure, I was just able to move this well, Sarisa was quite surprised at first too." Z replied. The three dust themselves off then continue down the path that the expedition team took. Some monsters would attempt to halt their advance; however with a combined effort, they would prove to be no match for them. A wooden catwalk extended from a crag they journeyed on to another crag that stood out within the great valley. Once the group crossed the footbridge, a man ran towards them screaming. Kai grabbed the man who was flailing about in a state of shock.

"Calm down, what happened?" Kai enquired.

"M-m-m-mm-my b-brothers were a-a-aaa-attacked further up a-a-ahead" he stuttered in a frantic frenzy. The man wore a beige hard hat and had thin framed glasses. His face was pale and red at the same time, most likely from the shock. His complexion wasn't that good either, his face was dirty and the rest of his visible face was covered in freckles. He was wearing a blue and black jacket along with a rather large backpack filled with various excavation tools. His shorts, gloves, and boots were also the same beige color as his hard hat.

"The path we took should be safe; do you think you can make it back to the city without a problem?" Kai asked.

"I-I-I t-think sss-so" the man repeated to stutter. He started to walk awkwardly back before he began sprinting again. The group resumed moving further on, some more monsters appeared, but they took care of them all the same. Soon after these monsters were defeated, another man that looked identical expedition member from before, also screaming and running towards them. Kai repeats the same conversation, however this one alludes to the fact that his other brother got them to escape as he keep the dragon busy that wasn't far up ahead. They get ready for the next battle that would occur on a fiery battleground.

After reaching the cliffside, they chance upon the third and final brother of the expedition team; who coincidentally, also looked identical to his brothers. Roars from the dragon could be heard in the distance, Z helps the cowering man up and Kai tells him to run away. The dragon made itself visible; it turned out to be a large wyvern. It had a body that resembled a billowing flame, both in coloration and shape. Its body was purple to orange in a gradient that extended from its serrated back to its horned head. It had brownish-black feet with talons bigger than a person's head. Upon landing, it folded up its giant orange wings and let out an ear-splitting roar along with a wave of fire that emitted from its whole body. The wyvern ran straight towards Sarisa, its neck lowered and its horn aimed to pierce her abdomen. Kai ran alongside the beast, pelleting it with gunfire that didn't really seem to penetrate its tough hide so much as bounce and fall off. Z pushed Sarisa out of the way and ran right in front of the beast and readied himself to jump. Right before the wyvern hit its mark, Z jumped and rotated himself to land on the wyvern's back, facing the direction that the beast is facing. Z began to try and stab the neck of the creature while it tried to buck him off. Once he got his katana thickly through its hide, the beast glows and releases a fire wave and knocks Z off and sets him on fire. Sarisa fires off another ice technique, Gibarta. This one spreads icy shards in a radial spread in the air in front of her. They travel quickly and hit its feet which soon become frozen, firmly locking in place to the ground. It tries to escape the trap as Z manages to knock the fire off and right himself. Both Z and Kai rush towards the monster, their blades at the ready; furiously slashing at the legs. From the assault, the crippled wyvern fell down on its side, struggling to get up. Before Z could go towards the head to land a finishing blow, the beast reared its neck back and shot a fire ball at his face. Z manages to shield some of the fire ball with his katana, but he was unable to defend himself from the attack followed. The beast grabbed Z in his maw and whipped his tail to knock Kai away as it got up; Z used the hilt of his blade to smash the teeth that grappled and tore into his torso. After enough pounding the beast got tired of holding Z and blasted him out of its mouth with another fire ball, Sarisa started to rush over to Z to heal him but the beast blasted another fire ball that barely misses her. Kai gets up and opens fire again, this time directly at the wound that Z made on its neck. It released another deafening roar as its skin started to change into a vivid and furious shade of red in response to the fury it felt from being beat. The beast started to fly away now, only to float above the battlefield; both out of reach from an accurate Technique placement or gun shot. After healing Z, they look up to see that the wyvern appeared to be inhaling deeply as it let out a massive fire ball that created a rippling shockwave of fire as soon as it hit the ground. Once it hits the ground, Kai and Sarisa attempt to dodge but Z gets ready and slashes the oncoming wave away with a single vertical slash, creating an opening large enough to dash through. He runs toward the beast as it began to dive head first, its mouth open and its feet extended to grip the ground. Z readies himself and in a flash he nearly teleports straight past the winged reptile while his blade travels through the it's jaw, detaching the right side of the mandible from the rest of the skull. The beast hobbles after landing and attempts to launch another fire ball which only accomplishes to roast the newly made and bleeding wound, causing even more pain. Before it could fly off and retreat, Kai succeeds in shooting holes in its right wing, grounding it for the time being. While he began to shoot it, Sarisa also hit the brute with another Zonde. Mortally wounded, the hostile can take no more and it collapses.

"We did it!" Sarisa exclaimed as she jumped in joy and excitement.

"Wow Z, you sure can take a beating. Well done you two" Kai stated. Before Z could say anything, a bolt of lightning crackles and strikes Z. He writhes in pain as he slowly falls to his knees and eventually his face. Z turns to see his assailant but instead he is kicked and finds himself rolling towards Kai and Sarisa. Once he stops he looks up at Kai who appeared ready to fight, but Sarisa moved in front to stop him. He switches his gaze to the man now. The man was undeniably the same size and shape of the silhouette that he saw yesterday. He had a black and red battle suit with purple overtones. The only part of his skin that was revealed was a hole on the top of his chest and his face. He had long white hair and a red visor that covered his intense red eyes. His ears were enclosed by large obtrusions that extended vertically. Each had a purple exteriors and black interiors with a red symbol; the symbols looking like a dot inside a circle with two marks reaching out slightly on the top and bottom. The battle suit did a good job at augmenting the look of his muscles as well. He stood proud with his red shoulder pads that stood perfectly in line and parallel to the ground.

"Pathetic. I can't believe that this mechanical doll was able to defeat that creature" the man spat.

"What are you doing here Captain Reve?" Sarisa questioned surprisingly.

"What are you doing with a traitorous human and a CAST?" Reve retorted.

"I am studying them up close, they don't appear to be the enemies we were taught to believe. They seem to be capable of great compassion and understanding for one another" Sarisa replied. Reve laughed heartedly.

"Your ignorance always did amuse me. I suppose there is valuable information to be had from examining your enemy up close. However, do not get in my way again, otherwise you might end up like the humans I left at the ruins sites" he declares while chuckling. Reve heads off another path that went down the cliffside, disappearing into the setting sun's backdrop. After making sure he is gone, Sarisa goes to heal Z who continues to have a seizure on the ground.

"Who was that Sarisa?" Kai probed. Sarisa got up from healing Z and appeared nervous and suspicious. "It's alright if you don't want to tell us, you can let us know whenever you are ready."

"It is okay, you don't have to worry yourself about him. Reve is my problem" Sarisa eventually explains. Z picks himself up from the ground and says: "He is our problem. You don't have to do everything alone you know. Just know that you have friends now, we will always have your back."

"Anyway, I think we should head back, it is getting dark and we don't want to be around here once night falls. We should also make sure the expedition team got back safe" Kai pointed out. The other two nodded and they headed back to Dairon City. Once they returned, Grey approaches them.

"Hey there, it looks like the expedition team made it back safely, good work guys! You should report to the Quest Counter to get your reward" Grey said before proceeding back to finish what he was doing. With their reward from the Quest Counter received, the receptionist tells them that the mayor would like to talk to them on their achievement. Before they could knock on the office door, a voice from inside can be heard: "Let them inside Ms. Lindow." The doors open and they are once again greeted by the female CAST with the warm smile.

"Well done all of you! I heard their first mission went incredibly well" the mayor proudly bellowed.

"Yup, it sure did. Sarisa can handle herself pretty well in battle with Techniques and it sure does take a lot to keep Z down" Kai praised. Sarisa looked embarrassed while Z looked pleased; he puffs his chest out in prideful acknowledgement.

"I was going to introduce you three to one of our best Hunters, but unfortunately he went missing. He was last sent to Ozette Wetlands where we haven't heard from him since. Anyway, an excellent job all of you, that will be all for now; keep up the good work" the mayor finalized. After leaving the office, Sarisa looked puzzled which Z took notice to.

"What's wrong Sarisa?" he asked.

"How come neither of you told him about Reve?" she questioned.

"We weren't going to blurt that out in total disrespect, you already said you weren't ready to say anything" Kai answered. Z nods in agreement.

"We should probably head to bed; it has been a long day. Tomorrow we should spend our reward money on something nice" Kai suggested. He left to his house and Z and Sarisa set out to their house and get ready to fall to sleep, priming themselves for the next day's challenges.


	5. A Link to the Past

_**Episode I: Origins  
**_**Chapter 1-4: **

_A Link to the Past_

Pitch black darkness beset the early morning sun that was slowly rising over Dairon City. Z rose out of his bed and spun around to see that Sarisa was missing. He opened the door to the house to walk into a barren square. Rise to caution, he began to walk carefully through the abandoned stalls looking for missing friend. Rustling can be heard from one of the kiosks behind him, he turns to inspect it and finds nothing there. Soon the skies blackens even more, thunder can now be overheard. A lightning bolt crackles its way into the market square, not more than twenty feet from where Z was standing. A second bolt comes hurdling down and lands even closer, soon all is completely black; nothing is visible but his own body. Out of instinct, he reaches for his blade but in shock finds that it is missing from his hip. Soon the thunder stops its incessant booming; sounds of Sarisa crying out in agony are carried upon the wind towards Z. He pivots in respond and runs towards the direction of the noise. What seems like hours pass; he stops to catch his breath, almost collapsing in the process. He looks up and realizes that Sarisa is standing in front of him. He tries to call out to her, but his throat produces no sound. The attempt seemed to scare her as she fled from him; he gave chase only to be stopped by another flashing arc sundering from the heavens. She melted away within the darkness that surrounds him, replaced by more electricity. The final bolt strikes Z dead on; cringing in pain, he struggles to move his legs in a futile effort to further his search. Maniacal laughter echoes throughout the darkness, a laughter that Z remembers all too well. Phasing into existence, the man known as Reve is born from the shadows, being the origin of the hysterical laughter. His humor ceases and he glares at the crippled CAST that laid before him. He raises his right hand and soon a bluish-yellow energy arcs around his elbow and starts to course itself towards his fingertips and with a single motion he releases a Technique straight at Z.

"What's going on?!" Sarisa yelled. "Are you alright Z? What's wrong?" Z was apparently sitting up in his bed, screaming from the nightmare he just endured.

"N-nothing…just a bad dream…" Z muttered. He got up and looked out the window to see that there was a thunderstorm that had just past into the distance.

"Oh right! We were gonna go shopping today Z! C'mon, get ready!" Sarisa screeched in a scurry. She got up and quickly hopped into the bathroom to bathe as Z prolonged his stare at the storm clouds on the horizon.

The bazaar was still damp from the rain that must of past over the city last night. Puddles appeared to be sprinkled perfectly in near even measures alongside the uneven-ness of the city streets. Everyone had already set up their shops for the day and cleaned up the wet stalls. Kai was waiting for them in the square and waved, Sarisa reciprocated as Z walked alongside with his gaze locked on the ground slightly ahead of his feet. Sarisa and Kai began to converse, but the words were perceived as unintelligible mutterings to Z. He walked off into the market, not realizing that he already separated himself from the other two when he came across a booth that was selling weapons. The owner stood behind its counter; he was finishing up a final touch on a weapon he was buffering and polishing. The man turned and folded his arms and looked down at the glum CAST.

"Why so sad, little one?" he spoke with a deep and husky voice. "I can see by the well-kept blade you have holstered on you that you must be a weapon aficionado!" Care to browse my wares?"

"Uhh…not particularly…" Z replied.

"No, wait. I think I have just the thing for you. It just came in today, was sold to me by a Hunter not unlike you." The clerk turned around again and fumbled with his equipment until he pulled out a shiny green gauntlet with three large orange Photon blades coming out of the receiving end. "I'll give you a special discount on this one. 1,500 Meseta." Z's expression lightened at the proposition.

"I'll take it!" he shouted. The transaction done he takes the claw and examines it thoroughly with his hands. He walks around the market, gawking at his new toy without and notice to his surroundings. After thirty minutes or so, a realization hit Z to the fact that he has only be looking at the claw the entire time. When he looked up, he noticed that a man was nearly breathing down his neck; he gave the impression that he had already been studying Z closely for a few minutes. The man had a stout blonde mustache that complemented his blonde bowl haircut. He had a refined aura to him, he seemed to be of higher respect, and of age apparently; his hair greyed a little under his bowl cut. He wore a red and white jacket with two gold stars fashioned on both fronts of it. Alongside his black and dirty boots were slightly dirty and brown slacks. Z's main focus was on his seemingly unblinking blue eyes that sized him up. He was busy mumbling about how "His likeness is impeccable" or "the coloration matches perfectly" and other ramblings.

"…Can I help you, sir? Is there something on my face?" Z finally asked.

"Hrrmmm…Are you by any chance over two hundred years old?" the man inquired.

"Umm…I wouldn't know, I only recently 'woke up' so I don't have any memory of my past. I don't even know my full name" he said in perplexity.

"Oh I see, it was silly for me to think that you would remember" he said with a sudden look of regret.

"Hey Z! There you are! We've been looking all over you for" Kai shouted from across the square. He completely forgot that he separated from them; apparently they managed to catch up.

"Z who is this?" Sarisa asked.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Nicolas, I'm a merchant of sorts. I deal in rare artifacts from ruins sites. I was just discussing with Z how identical he looks to a video I saw" he stated.

"Video?" Sarisa questioned.

"What kind of video?" Z added on.

"I see you two are interested quite a bit as well! Very good! I recently discovered a machine that displays a single video along with images that predates the Great Blank. Inside that video was a stout and ferocious looking warrior that seemed to be the spitting image of you Z" Nicolas answered.

"Where can we find it?!" Z said, nearly springing off the ground in excitement.

"Unfortunately I can't guide you there by myself, I'm not capable. And also to my misfortune, my friend and coincidentally the man who escorted me there has went missing. His name was Ogi" Nicolas revealed with more sorrowful exasperation.

"Hey guys, you don't think this is the same Hunter that the mayor was talking about do you?" Z asked to his friends.

"I wouldn't doubt it was one and the same. I think there was a quest posted at the counter as well for finding a missing Hunter in the wetlands just recently as well" Kai replied.

"We should go and take that quest then and look for him!"

"I would be most appreciative if you folks did" Nicolas declared with a new-found confidence.

"It's settled then, let's head off to Ozette Wetlands" Kai concluded. Subsequently receiving the quest details, the three of them went to the wetlands via the teleporter as usual. Sarisa's reaction was not unlike that when they visited the valley: shock and awe. They caught up with the storm clouds from last night; it was pouring buckets along with the occasional lightning bolt, all descending from the thunderous grey horizon. Water and grass were hewn across the landscape as far as the eye could see. In front of them stood a tall and proud tree, odd in shape but tall and verdant nonetheless. Below their feet was a rickety boardwalk that was rotten, the decompositions most likely caused from the stagnant humidity and rain. Surrounding them was evidence of plentiful life: sounds of birds, amphibians, and reptiles going about their business was resonating throughout the green and yet drab marsh. As Sarisa took a single step, the floorboard gave way underneath her. Z grabs her by the arm and pulls her back up before she falls any further in the muck below.

"Thanks Z. This place isn't as nice as the others, it's way too humid for me" Sarisa said with disgust.

"I don't mind it at all, I think it is rather nice" Z retorted. "Let's go look for Ogi, there isn't much landmass here to explore, so it he couldn't have gotten far."

The three of them trekked through the wild brush, occasionally calling out for Ogi and searching through grass and weeds of all shapes and sizes. Unlike the other areas, hostiles didn't seem to be as prevalent or copious in this location despite being so rich and alive. Even so, Z had a suspicion that they were constantly being watched by something. He always had his hand on his blade as he approached the water's edge in search for their missing man. Sporadically, he would glare into the murky brown water to see if something would move, but it always resulted in a small amphibious creature or reptile taking shelter amongst the pond scum and reeds. Later on they came across a circular area, most likely a rest stop for travelers, evident by what made to be a worn away bench.

"Ooooogi! Are you here?" Sarisa cried. "This is tiresome, we haven't even found any signs that he has been here."

"Maybe we should continue on after we rested here for a bit" Kai settled grudgingly. Sarisa peered at the boardwalk for a place to sit while Z was busy glaring at the water's edge still. She finds a well-placed log to sit on when she hears a voice: "Over here!"

"Did you say something Kai?" she asked. Kai shook his head.

"I say, down here! Behind you!" the voice called again. Sarisa turned around and looked down.

"Eeeeaah!" she shrieked as she fell on her back, off the log. Z rushed over, alarmed: "What is it?!" He glanced at the same spot that Sarisa was at to find a disembodied head sitting there and staring back him. "What the hell?"

"I don't see what is so shocking about my predicament" the head spoke. Kai walked over and looked at the sorry sight along with them.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked with an expression of equal parts surprise and concern.

"I'm fine, but the lack of a body leaves me in a rather precarious situation. My name is Ogi. Do you think you three can help me out of this dilemma?" the CAST said.

"How exactly did you end up like this" Kai querulously continued.

"I was ordered to take care of a rather large hostile that appeared in this area, but it got the better of me and well… it managed to ingest my body during the fight" Ogi replied.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean…y-you're just a head!" Sarisa stuttered in sustained shock.

"I'd imagine you would react in such a way. I think you can compare the CASTs to using bodies as you humans wear clothes" Ogi reinstated. "If it is too much to ask, do you think you can carry me? You unfortunately need legs to walk and I seem to be missing a pair."

"Sure" Kai said. The CAST had a white helmet on with cyan eyes. The top of the helmet had a red crest that stretched backwards and ended in the front with a blunt grey tip. The sides of the helmet pushed outwards and had yellow striations inside the extensions, almost like it was a vent. Underneath the eyes were black patterns that elongated to where the mouth would fit in between; above the eyes laid a single yellow emblem that sat directly in the middle of the eyes and just below the red crest.

"Oh, one more thing. Do you think you can answer another favor for me? I was unable to fell the beast that did this to me and the job is unfinished. You three seem capable enough, perhaps you can finish it in my stead?" Ogi pleaded.

"We'll do it" Z addressed. The other three nodded and they proceeded off. As if they sprung a trap, monsters appeared on cue upon leaving the rest area. Large pink birds with black beaks along with yellow and blue plumage dropped down from the sky and dove at them alongside pinnipeds that came out of the water. The three of them engaged them in combat until they were exhausted. The onslaught proved a bit much so they ran ahead, away from the incursion. With a safe distance between them, they stop to catch their breath. Noise was coming from the grass to the right of them, Z readied to attack. A rather large blue frog came out of the reeds in front of Sarisa and ribbited. Sarisa looks at it with adoration when its throat inflates and it spews a yellow liquid on her. Z dashes over and kicks the frog away which gets up after rolling and hops back into the water. Sarisa endeavors to wipe it off her but her muscles seize up more and more with each brush. She rapidly twitches and then falls to the ground.

"Sarisa are you okay?!" Z screamed once he ran over to her side.

"Relax" Ogi assured. "She will be fine. The creatures here often have some overpowering but weak neurotoxins that they use to paralyze their prey before swallowing them whole. The effects should wear off soon. In the meantime, you will have to carry her."

"Oh…good" Z sighed with relief. He holstered his blade and grabbed Sarisa and hoisted her on her abdomen over his right shoulder.

"Sorry about this Sarisa."

"It's okay Z, thank you for carrying me, sorry for being a burden" Sarisa groaned.

"It is no problem" Z comforted her with a smile.

"Do you know where this beast is hiding?" Kai asked Ogi.

"Its dwelling shouldn't be much further up ahead" Ogi acknowledged.

"Good, because you are getting heavy" Kai moaned.

"Do you want me to hold him?" Z grunted in response to the protests.

"No, it is alright, so long at isn't much further I'll be fine." They walked along the grassy fields of the marshland for quite a while when Sarisa starts to regain movement.

"I think you can let me down now, I bet I can move on my own now" she indicated.

"Sure thing" Z replied as he let down. She nearly collapsed initially, but she coped with the random twitches she still had. They came upon an open boardwalk that circled back to the entrance. After walking in, Z looked at the water's edge, he drew his blade immediately.

"Careful, this beast snacks on solid metal, the next thing it makes a meal of could be you" Ogi cautioned.

"I think I'm going to put you down Ogi" Kai warned as bubbles commenced to froth in the center of the circular boardwalk. In a spout of water, a humongous cephalopod emerged from the water, with six eyes and many tentacles. It had a blue body and tentacles and a pink head, its slanted yellow eyes were fixated on Z. One of its tentacles, sharp as a dagger, flew straight for him; he jumped to the left of it as it went straight through the boardwalk. Kai fired a couple shots and the beast which replied with a swipe of yet another tentacle which Kai narrowly ducks under the gigantic blue mass and then falls on his rear end from the drag of the wind from the blow alone. He gets back up to open fire again. Sarisa succeeds in getting behind the large mollusk and starts to pelt it with lightning Techniques. Before she comes to notice it, one of the tentacles jabs Sarisa with such a force to knock her straight into a rotting tree trunk that stood across the water on a patch of grassland; she is knocked unconscious from the blow. Z takes his claw into his other hand and digs it straight into the tentacle that is still stuck into the boardwalk, firmly securing it; he finishes it off with a clean slice with his katana. After taking his claw, he grabs onto the flailing tentacle in hopes to ride it to the top of the monster, but instead, he is wrapped by another tentacle. Kai tries to shoot the tendril that is wrapped around Z but one more appendage nails him to the floor boarding. Another slimy extension grabs the unconscious Sarisa and drags her into the water for a second and then into the air. The three are tightly bound in its limbs, the hostile lurches backwards, revealing its horrific and massive orifice which was lined with quite a few serrated teeth. Despite their struggling, they were dragged slowly closer to its eagerly awaiting mouth. Z looks at Kai who is trying to slash the bindings that are around his legs; after looking at Sarisa, she is only just waking up from the cracking blow. Z is able to get right arm free, he grabs his sword and cuts off part of the tentacle that is enveloped around him just by unsheathing it, freeing his other arm. With his other arm free, he sheaths his katana and takes outs his claw and digs his way out of the bindings, leaps off them and drops directly at the monster's face. The hostile can't react fast enough as the claw submerges itself inside its right eyes. The beast reels in a tremendous amount of pain, screeching in a riotous roar. In the process, it loosens its grip on Sarisa and Kai, who fall into the water beneath them. The beast smashes its head on the back of the boardwalk and slinks its way underwater and out of the area, evident by the moving current in the murky liquid heading towards deeper end. Z swims back to the boardwalk and helps Sarisa get back up, Kai already got back up on the boardwalk by himself.

"Most impressive" Ogi affirmed. "Say Z, I know this might be a silly question, but perhaps are you over two hundred years old?"

"This again?" Z retorted, panting in place next to Ogi's head.

"I'm sorry?"

"He was already asked this same question earlier this morning by a man in the market" Sarisa specified.

"Ah, you must have met Nicolas then and he must have told you of the device. Tell you what. I think in the location where the machine is, there might be a body that I can use on the way to the machine. You two definitely seem like you are interested. I'll guide you there if you manage to get there. Deal?" Ogi stipulated.

"Alright, sounds like a plan" Kai said. "We should probably report this back at the guild first, maybe the mayor too, he was looking for you as well."

"That won't be necessary" a voice interrupted, it was Reve. Apparently he was watching them the whole time. "I would have sworn that creature would have done you in, how very interesting." The three of them went on edge at his arrival.

"You mean you sat there and watched as we were in danger?!" Sarisa asserted.

"Of course, it was quite amusing. Now why are you still traveling with these mongrels? Your reports are overdue and frankly I'm starting to get suspicious of your intentions" he reciprocated.

"Reve, I really think what we were taught was wrong, this people aren't evil, and something is definitely incorrect in our mission" Sarisa rejoined. Reve's smirk turned to a serious frown.

"No, you are the one who is wrong. I am done with this contrivance. You are expected to head off and await repercussions. This is your one and only warning, if you intervene again, you can imagine the consequences to that sort of delinquency" he advised. Reve started to move back in the direction of the swamp when he paused and twisted around and said: "Oh, one more thing, if these vermin are sighted by ruins, I will kill them, you can be sure of that." He then proceeded to leave the swamp until he disappeared from view. Z turned to Sarisa to see if she wanted to say anything but she just looked up upset. Kai picks up Ogi's head and then the three of them return to the city to receive their reward. Grey and the mayor happen to be talking just outside his office; they notice Ogi's head immediately and hurry over to see what is the matter.

"Goodness! Ogi are you going to be alright?" The mayor boomed in a panic.

"I'll be fine, thank you for your concern. However, I do find the lack of not having a body rather vexing" Ogi reassured.

"Well, we certainly can't have you stay like this."

"That is why we plan to head to the Oblivion City, Paru. There we plan to show these two enthusiastic youths the relics that lay there as well find me a body. I know I saw quite a few of deactivated CASTs that were well beyond repair there."

"Well, I wish you four the best of luck. We could use our prime Hunter back in action."

"Agreed. Well, are you three ready to head off?"

The three of them head back into their individual abodes to prepare and return back to the marketplace to gather any other essentials for their trip. Once they get back to the Hunter's Guild, Nicolas is waiting.

"Oh dear lord, what happened Ogi?" Nicolas interrogated.

"I had a nasty scrape with a hostile, nothing getting a new body won't fix. We are going to Paru to get me one as well as to observe the video projector again" Ogi encouraged.

"I hope you find one. You are my partner in crime after all."

"Don't worry, I will. Enough distractions, let's go" Ogi professed.


	6. Dystopian Future

**Episode I: Origins**

**Chapter 1-5:  
**_Dystopian Future_

A vast terrain of utopian ruins and wild green overgrowth clashed with each other inside the Oblivion City. Reverberations of trees falling occasionally along with exotic birds reached the group from far away as they entered this hallowed and forsaken ground. The large tablet-shaped room they entered was made of unfamiliar stone with uncommon strength and durability; worthy to endure the tests of time and hardship to still be standing this long in its condition. Despite its grandeur, the city had visible signs of animal use and time-worn decay; bits and pieces of the stonework was destroyed and the ethnic impressions were dilapidated from their period of origin. Serene yet macabre, the abandoned city was a stark image as to what has happened on this planet's past.

Their eerie journey was filled with excitement and wonder for the two youths of Sarisa and Z, but acted as grim memoir for Ogi and Kai. As the three of them walked through the crumbling city, various small creatures would scurry about; all in bright, vivid, and exotic colors and of different shapes and sizes. The fallen metropolis wasn't that far off from the structure of Dairon City in comparison; this was made evident as they approached what looked as if it was once a marketplace. The derelict market was filled was all sorts of wooden and cloth based debris, all scattered about in neat piles that also appeared to be trampled over, most likely from people running from whatever would cause all this abandonment. Soon, even Z's and Sarisa's excitement would turn to dismay as corpses became the new face of Paru.

In the following area laid a large circular platform, most likely a plaza before a corporate building that has since collapsed. Extending the square into the next area was made possible by a stone staircase that gave off graveled dust from the steady wind that flowed through the relics. The skeletal remains of humans and the leftovers from CASTs were strewn all over, most of which were piled on top of each other. Z turned to Ogi's head and back to the bodies, he then went about through the corpses of the CASTs to see if any of them were still of viable use. He finds one that is relatively whole, escape from all but a giant hole in the chest, created from a type of high-caliber Photon weapon. After a while, Z gives up and they carefully navigate the stone staircase into the next area, which to no surprise is also littered with the deceased.

The visage puts a visible strain on Sarisa, she ends up walking closely to Kai in response, occasionally, burying her face into his shoulder. Z however, takes the despairing sight in stride, as if he was being strengthened morally and physically by the cryptic nightmare. This process repeats itself for quite some time, without any success. Sarisa was almost ready to break into tears; Ogi suggests that they stop for a while. Z washed his arms off in a nearby stream to get rid of the smell of decay. The forest canopy that now enveloped the abandoned city opened up enough to allow a clear view of the fiery orange evening sky. Sarisa offered to carry Ogi which Kai accepted the offer. She walked over to a collapsed stone pillar to sit on as she placed Ogi's head onto her lap, facing outwards.

"Ogi, do you remember anything from your past?" she asked, breaking the long and tense silence that plagued the air surrounding them since they arrived.

"No, I do not unfortunately. I've always been interested in finding out more though" he replied. Z finished washing his hands and began to search through the area, examining a random assortment of various objects, pacing after inspecting any particular article. Kai stretched and walked about the as well. Sarisa got up and scrutinized each zone that her head would allow on its axis. As she turned around, Ogi noticed that there was a CAST body just a few feet from the pillar she was sitting on. "What is that, over there? It looks like it could be of use." Z and Kai ran over to investigate what they found, after Z brushed off the growth and pulled at what appeared to be a foot; an entire CAST body fell over and onto the floor, only missing a head. "He's long gone but it looks like this body is in usable condition, do you think you can insert me into the neck?" Kai lifts the torso up and it stays propped up thanks to Z's help. He grabs Ogi's head and places it near the neck. "Yes just like that, now slide me into the mechanism just like so…and…" Suddenly, without warning, the head locks into place and the body moves all on its own, the three stand back and watch. "G..gggg….GRRRRRAAAAHHH!"

"Ogi! Are you okay?!" Sarisa yelled, trying to be heard over his incredible volume. Then everything was silent, Ogi stood completely motionless until he moved his head in their direction.

"You bet! Everythang is A-OK." Ogi finally replied. The three of them turned to each other and then back at Ogi.

"You sure?" Kai asked.

"Darn tootin'!" Well' w'en CASTs use bodies that ain't e'ers, dis lil' thang called 'sub memory' can cause all sorts of nasties" Ogi said with a mysterious jargon.

"Is language one of them?" Z grumbled.

"Wat'r you talkin' 'bout? O' dis? I t'ink it build character" Ogi alleged.

"The only thing is it building on is a headache" Z griped, Kai nodded in agreement.

"Wat 'bout you Sarisa?" Ogi inquired.

"As amusing as it is, I would be lying if I said it wasn't a tad irritating" she responded.

"O shucks. Awright, awright, I'll try to fix it, in 'er meantime, let's head out to the doo dad with the pictures" Kai hands Ogi a rifle that they got for him earlier at the market and they all walked off together. Further along the way, the came across large dead hostile creatures. Ogi stated that he did fell quite a few of them when he originally came here so they might be the same ones. Z inspects one of them and notices there were no gunshot wounds present on it; he decides not to say anything about it. The city's structure showed no end in sight, sprawling on to near infinity. Inside a single hallway that lay before them was a broken glass ceiling, more dead animals, and tons of foliage creeping in through the cracks. Ogi stopped in front of them and turned around and said: "Hol' up! I just found sumtin' int'r'estin. It looks like dere is a map of sorts in this 'ere sub memory"

"Really? A map of where?" Sarisa asked.

"Not entirely sure. But, I'll save it fer later. The video device should be just in the next room" Ogi replied.

"Great. So how's fixing the speech impediment going then?" Kai moaned.

"Oh hush, ya'll shuddn't be so imprudent." After reaching and climbing past the staircase on the opposite side of the hallway they are greeted by a massive projection room with tons of machinery present. The top of the room had a large conical device that pointed to a large window pane on another end of the room. While Sarisa and Z are entranced, Ogi moved towards a panel and pulls a switch which causes four pairs of rods to glow a vibrant shade of orange. Soon, an equally orange pane of light emanated between each pair and escalated upwards until they arced up to the device at the ceiling that resonated with the color. Just like magic, a video materialized on the window pane. The moving images depicted a large scale battle: Humans and CASTs were seen on one end while a large robotic creature stood menacingly against them. In between both stood a single rock spire that a CAST ran across. Once he reached the end, he unsheathed a single blade from his hip and raised it high above his head, pointing it directly at the robot.

"Spittin' image, ain't he? Ogi spat.

"I have to admit Z, that man in the center looks exactly like you in nearly every way. What do you think it means?" Sarisa asked. Z was amazed at the device and how he would be in the center of such a thing. He thought to himself:

[Could he really be the same man in the video? What was it that he was fighting and for what reason? How old was he, what was his purpose and what was he doing until now?]

"Amazing, so did you fix your voice yet?" Kai snickered.

"Ya'll are no fun. Fine, give me a lick" Ogi snapped.

"Did everyone talk like that back then Ogi?" Sarisa inquired.

"Course not, he was loonier than a coon dog accordin' to all who knew 'im" Ogi replied nastily. "…There, back to boring, old Ogi. Are you happy now?"

"Oh yes, I can already start to feel the feeling back in my ears again" Kai chortled.

Amusement and wonder ended when a lightning bolt flew across the room and struck the control panel and overloaded it, electrifying the rods and blowing up the device on the ceiling which cut the video display.

"I warned you to not interfere anymore, now I will have to kill all of you. This little game ends NOW!" Reve barked.

"I've had enough of this crap with you Reve, you are going down!" Z declared, he immediately unsheathed his blade and in three large strides managed to zero the distance between them but Reve pulls out a double saber and engages in a deadlock with him before Z's attack can hit.

"Child's play" Reve stated confidently as he kicked Z in the gut and then swung off his sword from his own, following up by firing off another lightning bolt. Z tries to deflect it with his claw but the claw shatters and yet another lightning bolt sends him flying across the room. Kai tries his luck this time and opens fire, Reve runs towards him in response, dodging each bullet with ease. Ogi also opens fire from afar with his rifle. Sarisa hurried over to wounded Z amidst the commotion to heal him, he was stuck in a fetal position, cringing with pain as the electricity unrelentingly arced around him. Before long, Ogi was sent flying behind them as well, also coursing with electricity. Kai yelped in pain as Reve managed to get a slice into his arm. Ogi and Z were healed up and ready for another bout, Sarisa still contemplated on whether she should attack or not. Reve still didn't seem to have that much trouble dealing with the three of them but when Reve managed to get the upper hand on Z and placed his blade firmly on top of his head; Sarisa realized what she had to do.

"Any last words, whelp?" Reve chuckled.

"Yeah, go to hell. Your rage blinds you from knowing right from wrong. Killing me won't solve anything" Z retorted. A fire ball blasts Reve's face and scorches his visor.

"You bitch. That does it." Reve pressed a button on his right wrist with his left index finger and he took a few steps back. Kai helped Z get up as two giant mechanical drones broke in from two opposing sides of the room. One was mainly dark blue and had maroon lines running out of the v-shaped exterior that pointed down to the very pointy and large drill bit that came out of the front end. The other had a dual sided chassis with a light blue top and dark blue bottom. The top of this one had large muzzles coming out of the top and both drones had rocket propulsion based engines mounted on the rear ends. The one with the giant drill bit flew over to Reve and the top half opened up to reveal a cockpit which he jumped into. Static from a large megaphone emitted from the mech as Reve said: "Now you will taste my fury first hand!"

The drill bit part started boring into the floor beneath them while the other mech strafed to the side whilst barraging them with javelin-like shells. Z sheathed his sword and started to run alongside the mech to avoid the volley while Ogi returned fire on it. Sarisa managed to directly hit the machine with Zonde on the first try; it was completely hindered for a split second that Z was able to perceive, giving him an idea. The mech charged straight for Sarisa which prompted Z to lunge for her. He tackles her to the ground while the mech flies only just inches above them. "Thanks" she said. Z gets up and pulls her up as Ogi sustained fire on it along with Kai support. Right underneath Kai, a hole emerged, getting large in size every second. Unbeknownst to him, the hole gets large enough until it collapsed into a sinkhole which the tip of the drill bit can be seen poking out of the center. Kai struggles to climb out of it, Ogi notes that he is in trouble and runs over the hole and extends his arm over to get him up.

"Sarisa, hit the other mech with Zonde again!" Z yelled. After firing off another lightning bolt the mech flinched and then charged once more straight for Z. He positions himself right between the overcharged rods and then takes his katana out and jumps straight into the air with his katana facing downwards. The machine flies right into the katana which clinks through a connecting apparatus that sustained both of the identical halves at the rear. Even more so, it prolongs its flight until it crashes into the overcharged panel and destroys it, becoming overloaded in the process. Z lands on the back end of mech after jumping; he quickly turns around and finishes the cut through the connecting apparatus, cleaving the back end in two parts. "This mech is done! Focus on the remaining one!" The original mech drilled its way out of the ground and was already being fired upon by both Kai and Ogi. Sarisa tries her luck with another Zonde and it works, as the mech falls within reach, both Z and Kai proceed to wail on it. After enough hits find purchase, the drill bit jams. The mech flies out of reach again and opens fire from ports on the top and bottom of the drill bit. "Sarisa, hit it again with Zonde! Ogi, Kai; try and shoot each muzzle directly!" After following Z's command, the two barrels explode and the drill bit completely falls off, prompting the entire mech to short-circuit.

"Dammit! You will regret this. Dearly..." Reve taunted in defeat. He crashed his way through the window pane that previously displayed the video from earlier and drifted off towards the moon. Everyone dusted themselves off and then turned their attention to Sarisa.

"Alright…I'll tell you everything" Sarisa said reluctantly. "Okay, so you know about the Newmans who supposedly died out? Well, I am one of them. Reve is too. We came from the moon on a mission to investigate the humans to stop them from gaining access to old technology…by lethal force if we had to…Look I really would rather explain this with everyone, including the mayor, which I think we should do quickly." Kai and Ogi agree whereas Z just sat there looking her with his mouth agape when he finally said: "Wait…you're from the moon?!" Sarisa rolled her eyes and grabbed his left arm and dragged him off as they ran back to town as fast as they could.

After returning to the guild, they run over to the mayor's office. Lindow saw that they were in a hurry and let them into the office.

"Ogi! I've see you got yourself a new body. Most excellent!" the mayor declared.

"Yes I did, but that is not important, Sarisa has does have something to say though" Ogi intervened.

"Oh, what is it Sarisa?" he enquired.

"Well…" Sarisa said until Z interrupted with: "Hold on…Do you hear that noise?" A large amount of whistling echoes throughout the guild; Z and Sarisa ran outside to investigate.

"No…" Sarisa uttered. A battalion of robots streaked through air and landed on the ground and charged straight through Dairon City.

"All Hunters! This is an emergency situation! All able Hunters are to prepare for combat immediately!" a voice came over the loud speaker system from Lindow. Z unsheathed his katana, eager for the next battle. Ogi swiftly followed after him, Sarisa was frozen in fear however.

"C'mon Sarisa, we need all the help we can get" Kai stated with urgency. Sarisa snapped out of her fear and contended with the inevitable showdown.


	7. Through the Stars of Martyrdom

**Episode I: Origins**

**Chapter 1-6:**

_Through the Stars of Martyrdom_

Z ran through the market towards the Hunter's guild as quickly as he could. He was clutching his right arm from a gunshot he took earlier. Upon reaching the guild, he is stopped by Kai.

"Whoa, slow down Z" he said as he tried reassure to him.

"Let me go! I have to see if Sarisa is alright!" Z shouted.

"Relax, she is fine. She was only knocked conscious by the blast." Z stopped struggling and calmed down after hearing what he wanted. "She is waiting for us at the mayor's office with Ogi. Let's go inside."

"Ah good, we are all here. I'm glad to see you are all still safe after that two day showdown. We lost too many good souls...Anyway, Sarisa, what is it that you have to tell us?" the mayor articulated.

"Okay. So… here it goes. Well to start off, I'm actually a Newman, a lunar race, Reve is one of them. We were sent down to the planet to investigate how each of the races remaining here were doing and to prevent them from gaining access to old technology by any means necessary. We arrived here using descent pods, all of which were only one way. On top of that, I was told that any form of secure wireless communication would be impossible once we reached the surface. Reve, our commanding officer, was the only one to have access to a descent pod that was capable to fly back to the moon. He isn't in charge though, he takes his orders from higher up, a person called Mother Trinity who acts as our leader" Sarisa explained.

"Mother Trinity?" Ogi asked.

"Yes. She taught us that the humans caused the pollution and devastation on this planet which caused the environment to fail and to kill off the Newmans and finally drove the CASTs into stasis" Sarisa continued.

"That reeks of bias, what kind of person is this Mother Trinity?" the mayor interrupted.

"I wouldn't know, I never met her myself. I don't think any Newman has actually. I've only seen relief carvings of her. I'm pretty sure that she communicates to certain people using a form of telepathy" Sarisa answered.

"She sounds like some sort of deity" the mayor responded.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, it is impossible to get to her now, and I fear that those robots were only a test run…" Sarisa finalized.

"It can't be impossible! We can't just give up…if only there was some way to teleport there like we do to all the other places…" Z professed.

"No, wait… you don't think?"

"The pillar of light in the distance!" both Z and Sarisa proclaimed in inspiration. Sarisa complemented: "While I was on the moon, I read a book that told a story about how there was a bridge that connected both the planet and moon together through a remarkable method."

"The Celestial Pillar? No one has made it to that location and lived to tell the tale though" the mayor added.

"Well now, just wait a minute. The map that I discovered earlier in the sub memory does mention something about a pillar of light" Ogi said.

"Excellent! It's settled, let's go now! There isn't any time to lose!" Z roared. He already started to move towards the teleporter when Kai stopped him and stated: "There isn't a reason to go ahead alone. Don't be so headstrong."

The four of them went over to the teleporter and put in coordinates from the map that Ogi had stored in his sub memory and teleported off to a distant land. With the otherworldly light dissipated, an empty field of blood-red flowers presented itself until it came to a halt to the entrance of some decrepit ruins. The sky was hazing into a small but thick grey fog behind them as it slowly encroached the flower bed. From within the crumbling beige entryway emitted demonic howls and animalistic grumblings that resonated with the wind that strangely blew away from the vestiges of a long since forgotten age. Sarisa shuddered as a chill ran down her spine as she peered into the dank and dark opening to what could be the very pits of hell, the fact rattled her mind as the only possible salvation laid deep inside. Kai broke the tension by mumbling to himself: "This place takes me back..."

"What was that Kai?" Sarisa probed, as she didn't catch what he said.

"Oh nothing…it's just that this place reminds me of a story of a bunch of kids who made it to the Celestial Pillar before" he answered.

"Really? Can you tell us it?"

"Nah, it is really long and boring, you wouldn't want to hear it."

"Oh no, it is alright, I like long stories."

"Alright, tell you what. Once we get further in, I'll tell ya'." Z and Ogi were already waiting beside the entryway, looking back at the two idlers. Sarisa took a deep breath and exhaled in long sigh. With that, the four of them entered the ruins. The inside was gloomy and cavernous. The pathway was crooked and winding, leading to and fro through chasms and stonework alike. Along the way, the shadows that encompassed the relics seemed to dance and slither in unison with each step the party took. A few rooms into the ruins resulted into a brighter chamber filled with rocky outcrops that bore radiant fruit in the form of peerless crystals and gems that shone regardless of the insignificant amount of cave light present. One of the crystal masses started to move on its own in a sluggish fashion until it appeared to have a face which coincidentally was looking directly at them. Its intentions obvious, it curled into a ball and oscillated until it gained momentum that provided the force to recklessly rampage around the room. The ruckus awakened the very earth into a frenzy as the shadows leapt forth and took the characteristics of bats and ferocious felines, all with an appetite that only a substantial amount of gore would satiate. Unwilling to grant the creatures their twisted desires, the four contest them in mortal combat. Every single nook and cranny was teeming with the same nearly endless evil; the battle lasted for at least an hour, sprawling through numerous sections of the ruins site. The further they progressed, the more desperate each attack became, almost as if these monsters were being driven by something.

Finally, the decaying and meandering fissure gave way to structure and signs of technology as a spectral blue light sprang out from a nearby archway above a set of disintegrating stairs. The horde lessened their assault, and after entering, each person was able to gather their thoughts and respirate. They decided to rest in this area while they could before the impending legion made its inevitable return. Sarisa thought this would be a good time to pester Kai about the story so she finally asked: "Well how about now?"

"You really want to hear it don't you?" Kai remarked.

"I'm honestly interested as well" Z added.

"I guess I can tell you it then. Get comfortable because I'm not gonna stop until I'm done. Got it?" Ogi stood watch over the other two as they huddled next to each other and sat on the ground in front of Kai.

"Okay…so…There was this young Hunter who was really skilled and good at what he did. He gathered a group of other kids around his age and they set out to solve the world's mysteries. The obvious first choice was the Celestial Pillar. The grown-ups didn't want them to go, but this only egged them on to move out anyway. So one night, they all snuck out and made off to the pillar. Everything was going smoothly; any problems they ran into were handled easily with their finesse. But…as the months went on, one of them started getting sick. They couldn't figure out what it was: the air was toxic; it poisoned and crippled them. They were too far out and they didn't know there way back to the city, so all they could do is push forward. Toppled with that and being exhausted, they soon started dying off one by one until only the young Hunter who devised the who plan in the first place was left. There."

"Wait, what happened to the Hunter?" Sarisa addressed.

"Turned out he had a high resistance to the pollution. He eventually settled in a city he never heard of or knew existed. He matured and learned to listen to other's advice they had for him. I told it would be boring" Kai replied.

"No, I liked the story. Thank you for telling us Kai" Sarisa said with a warm smile. Z grunted in acknowledgement and stood up and gazed upon the path that was ahead and walked down it, Sarisa joined him. With some distance between them, Ogi loomed by Kai and expressed his opinion: "I don't think the others understood that the Hunter in the story was you."

"No, don't tell them; let them figure out on their own." Ogi nodded in compliance as they dusted themselves off and pressed onwards. The swarming mass of monsters soon made their reappearance, forcing the heroic quartet to fight once more. Their progression was easier than before; their objective was clear as each room they were able to advance through was in better kept condition than the last and more signs of technology were evident. Arriving in a grand circular room, not that different in design and shape to the projection room in Paru, the four knew that this had to be the place they were required to be. The center of the room represented the same arrangement as the teleporter back in the guild, but it was on a much more massive scale. Monsters were already in attendance for the final confrontation, the late arrivals still dogging them from the entrance. Once making center stage, the four still stood in the ruins, not moving in any direction: something was wrong.

"Why isn't this working?!" Kai shouted in frustration. He noticed a large console at an elevated edge that was offset to the right of them. Without warning, he cut and slashed his way through to it and pressed all the buttons on the console as fast as he could until the floor below lit up and pulsated towards the center. He sized up the distance left between the console and the center of the floor below, then at the monsters that slowly advanced towards him.

"You did it Kai! Hurry up and get back here before the teleporter goes off!" Z yelled while he persistently lacerated the hostiles that jumped at him from left and right.

"Yeah, hold on I'm coming…" he said after slashing two creatures until he paused and spoke again: "Heh, no I'm not. There is no way I can make it back there without bringing all of them with me."

"No, don't you dare do this, get the hell back here now, there is still time!"

"GO! Go to the moon and stop the end from happening. I know you three can do it! My life isn't worth the same amount of lives of all that are living on this planet. Now go!"

"We aren't going without you! C'mon Sarisa help me!" Z shouted; Sarisa runs to help him but they find that they cannot move and they are pulled backwards towards Ogi's chest when he screamed at them: "Stop! Don't, it is too late."

"No! No! Kai!" Sarisa shrieked as the last thing they see is Kai being overwhelmed by the horde. The light subsides and they awake to a technological marvel. A giant glass wall stretched the distance of the foyer behind them, a giant blue orb laid in the center view amongst a starry backdrop. The three of them picked themselves up and studied their new surroundings. The walls were gold in color and were patterned in a manner that wasn't recognizable with anything they saw before. The floor was light brown with a high gloss finish; lines of multi-colored light were seen darting about the floor in different directions. Sarisa and Z look at each other and then start to frantically move to about the room in search of a way to return back to the surface when Ogi yells at them: "Stop it! I won't allow you to let Kai's sacrifice be in vain! Sarisa you saw what happened, there is no way he survived. You remember the story that Kai told us? The young Hunter in the story was him. He would have wanted us to continue on with the mission so that everyone back on the planet will be safe." Sarisa looked upon Ogi in despair and started to bawl, Z peeked at their faces before quickly turning away and staring at his feet, trying to hold back the tears. The time for mourning was cut short as stampede of footsteps echoed throughout the halls, escalating in volume. In the same split second, the three of them were surrounded by armed guards who all wore battle suits similar to Reve, their captain and leader present was none other than himself.

"You insects really are persistent at dogging my heels whenever you get the chance. Surrender now or you will be executed on the spot" Reve demanded.

"What do you think we should do Z?" Ogi inquired. Z motioned to his blade slowly; Ogi understood and continued: "Got it. Scatter on my mark. Whoever survives will take on Mother Trinity." They all look at each other and nod.

"Scatter!"

Reve shouts: "Open fire!" as the room is nearly instantaneously filled with smoke.


	8. The Fates That Bind Us

**Episode I: Origins  
****Chapter 1-7:  
**_The Fates That Bind Us_

"What is happening? Where are they?!" Reve shouted over the gunfire and smoke. Z prodded through the haze and found Sarisa and eventually Ogi, both of them were uninjured. All of a sudden, he feels another arm grab his own; he turned to the direction to see a woman wearing a peculiar black mask that must have been a breathing apparatus.

"C'mon! This way!" the woman mumbled nearly inaudibly through her mask as she dragged them off. The smoke cleared and the room was empty.

"Aaarrrgh! Find them immediately or you will have to deal with me personally for your faults!" Reve exploded in anger. The four of them ran for a few minutes when they stopped on near a wall, the woman pressed on it, and like magic, it gave way. As they entered through the secret passage, the door just as magically shut behind them without anyone touching it. The woman takes her mask off and greets them: "Sorry about that, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ana. I am the leader of the resistance here." Z inspected the mystery woman known as Ana. She had a purple and white jumpsuit that had the similar circular symbols that Reve had on his battle suit and Sarisa on her coat. The suit gave emphasis to her navel from which the entire area was exposed, as well as emphasizing the chest area. She held her long blue hair in a ponytail to the right side. Her blue eyes appeared sincere yet fiery, eager for knowledge and life.

"Resistance? I didn't hear anything about this" Sarisa stated.

"If everyone knew about us, we wouldn't have been able to stay secret for this long" Ana replied.

"I'm sorry, but what is going on, what is this resistance?" Ogi questioned.

"Oh wow! A real-live CAST!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just fascinated. Hey there are even two of you here! We don't have any CASTs here, all the ones we find are dead. We knew that you guys were still alive from the reports we got from our spy on the planet, but I never thought I would be able to see a live one right in front of me!"

"That is unfortunate. I'm guessing these are other Newmans, Sarisa?"

"Yes, they are. How could you tell?" Sarisa asked in surprise.

"Well…er…the torso." Sarisa smiled as she then slapped Ogi across the face.

"What was that for?! I'm only stating the clearly obvious difference…" as he is slapped again before he can finish the next sentence.

"Anyway, what are you a resistance of?" Sarisa repeated.

"Oh right! Well, we are here to resist the tyranny of Mother Trinity" Ana answered. "Did you know that Newmans were created by experimentation in the human genome? No idea what a genome is, but I think it means that we were made from humans. It was all recorded in this book that I found while sneaking around in a restricted sector. It would seem not many of the restricted sectors have surveillance in them. Mother Trinity was so arrogant that no one would ever doubt her teachings, so she never bothered to put any security up. Also, apparently, the moon in the past was known as Arca, and the planet was known as Coral."

"Fascinating, what else does it say?" Ogi said after regaining his footing from the physical assault.

"Everything. Mother Trinity is the cause of the Great Blank. This book was written from a moon colonist; it explains everything from how we were made from humans to the fact that the hostile creatures on the planet were manufactured by Mother Trinity to cull the populations on the planet. In the past, Mother Trinity was supposedly good. She was built to help solve the problems that were plaguing the declining environment on our planet, but, something went wrong and she attacked. When she did, we raised an army to fight her. Our fight went well until she was pushed back to the moon; that is where she unleashed her deadly trinity of weapons. First, she unleashed a pollution that is responsible for killing off the Newmans on the surface and nearly finishing all of the humans. It would seem that the humans made it underground and survived there until they came out and recolonized the planet. Second, she released Photon Noise, a wave that corrupted the circuitry of machines which was designed to kill off the CASTs who wouldn't be affected by the pollution; she set up a special shield on the moon so that she could do it safely. As you two obviously know, it didn't entirely work; only erasing your memories."

"That explains why my vision has been so great up here" Ogi interjected.

"Yes, anyway; finally she used the Photon Eraser, a massive weapon that uses a huge power source; one of them is called a Neutrino Furnace. The scars you see on the planet are the result of its power. This is why we are very glad you are here Ogi. Is it true that CASTs can use other bodies and access the thing called 'sub memory'?"

"Yes it is, why?" Ogi replied.

"Because we know the location of a CAST body that is in operational condition, you can then lead us to such a furnace stored in the sub memory. If we destroy that, Mother Trinity will be defenseless. If it isn't destroyed, she can recreate the Great Blank at a moment's notice. Will you help us?" Ana finished.

"Absolutely" Z exclaimed.

"Excellent! Here take these."

"What are these?" Sarisa asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but they are allow for people to communicate with each other from long distances. Walk-o Talk-os I think they were called. Anyway, we will lead to facility, but from then on, you are on your own."

The three were taken quickly and quietly through the moon base where until they reached a more industrious sector. As they crept, they were stopped occasionally by their guide before alarms were triggered from the sporadic passing security drone. They reached their point of entry; the small Newman guide placed an oblong-shaped device on a wall and made them all take a step back. A small explosion emitted from the device and when the smoke cleared, the wall was gone. He gestured them to enter and he saluted them off as he hurried back to engage in more covert affairs. The facility appeared heavily guarded; many synthetics of different function and magnitude were busily hovering back and forth. Gated fences blocked the exit into the next area further ahead, nothing too complex to cross however. After reaching the next room, Ana contacted them on the radio device: "Alright, the body should be further inside towards the back. It is on top of a giant pile, you can't miss it. From here on out, we won't be able to communicate with these, so make every second count. Good luck!"

"You too Ana" Sarisa returned the compliment. It wasn't before long their inadequate methods of sneaking got them noticed. Soon a platoon of armed machines swarmed them, firing all sorts of calibers of rounds at them. They managed to handle the onslaught well despite being so inexorable for just the three of them. A particularly large machine with an equally large rocket launcher gave them quite a bit of trouble. Z was able to slice the launcher clean off; it fell into a terrific implosion. Not soon after, they chanced across what they were searching for: a CAST burial ground. Hundreds upon hundreds of bodies were piled from far below and up to the ceiling in most places.

"I'm so sorry Ogi, Z" Sarisa detested, as she tried to look away from the necropolis; she was unable to as it pretty much made up the entire space.

"No, it is alright. Oh, here must be the body Ana was talking about" Ogi remarked. "Can you two help me with it?" Z grabbed the body and took Ogi's head off of his shoulders and placed it on the new body. The body fit his head a lot better than his previous one, it was in the same coloration and streamline white pattern that his head had. When he connected with the new body, he got even more excited than he did the first time while letting out a tremendous howl.

"Ogi are you okay?!" Sarisa yelled, trying to be heard over him again.

"GGGGGg…g…I…I am fine. I only got a little excited" Ogi finally emphasized.

"That was excited?!"

"Yes, I would appreciate if you didn't throw about such biased opinions around."

"Oh great, I was concerned and now I get a lecture."

"Enough bickering, Ogi is the map there?" Z intervened.

"Yes, it is, and that isn't all. This CAST put all of his memories into his sub memory. I can see all of it; Mother Trinity really is a monster. I can reaffirm that she truly is the cause of all of this. I also think I know a way to get to her after we destroy this. Anyway, the furnace isn't that far from here, I'll lead the way." They doubled back the way they came from for a few minutes before heading down another path they didn't realize was there the first time around. Once again, the robot army impeded their progress. Ogi's new body proved to be more useful than his first; his combat skills improved drastically as he was able to take on and take down the enemy with much more aptitude. Z noticed that the facility appeared to be older than it should be, but he didn't bother to say anything, thinking it non-sequential to the mission. They arrived inside a gigantic chamber filled with lit-up panels that blinded them with their radiant white light. Suddenly, the walkie-talkies gave off an immense amount of static before a voice becomes intelligible: "What do you three think you are doing?"

"Ana?" Sarisa wondered.

"I was unaware that I needed introductions" the voice said with an air of refined arrogance.

"Mother Trinity!" Ogi grunted in anger.

"Yes, the one and the same. How I do hate uninvited guests. Nevertheless, I am not inhospitable. I grant you the opportunity to turn back now and leave, if you do I shall not harm you" she suggested.

"Never, you know what we are here to do!" Z declared.

"Indeed, you are correct. Which is why I am always prepared. Reve, do not fail me again." Soon Reve walked into the room from the opposite side.

"I will not Mother. I will stop these ingrates with the new power you bestowed upon me" he asserted.

"I'm sure you will, get to it" Mother Trinity demanded.

"You have crossed us for the last time!" Reve shouted.

"Reve, stop it. Mother Trinity is using you, what happens if you fail? She will toss you aside like yesterday's news. Just think about it" Ogi verbalized.

"You lie!"

"Reve shut up and listen. Everything you were taught is a lie. Mother Trinity is the reason for your race being killed and also the same reason why all others were plagued with hardship. There is literally nothing stopping her from doing this again. You have to help us!" Ogi pleaded.

"Who are you going to listen to my sweet, darling Reve? Your loving mother or these degenerative rogues that have been up to no good from the start? Two talking dolls and a traitor. That is what I see. Don't you?" Reve looked conflicted as he looked back and forth until an expression of realization lit up his face; his gaze was set on the group.

"…Yes, you are right mother, I shall end them!" Reve yelled. Soon the mechs from earlier appeared, Reve jumped into the drill bit one once more, and the two merged into a giant robotic sentinel. The three scattered as he opened fire on them using the right and left arms. Ogi shot at the left leg in an attempt to fell it when the mech formed a sword out of a compartment from both arms and charged straight for him. The tremendous force of the blade left a gaping hole on the floor below Ogi as he narrowly dodges the swing. After tucking and rolling, he opens fire again at the left leg; Sarisa joins in by trying the same tactic from before and throws Zonde at it. The tactic doesn't work, however the leg does buckle from the continuous fire and the mech falls on one arm after the sustained fire, Z rushes in and climbs the mech to the top. He plunges his blade into the top and breaks open the head, revealing Reve inside.

"Stop it! We aren't your enemy!" Z shouts.

"Silence vermin!" Reve retorted as he grabs Z with the right arm, squeezes him a bit and hurls him at the other two. They sidestep the dead weight and charge ahead; Z gets up and joins them, undeterred. Once more, Reve discharges another volley at them, once shot hits Ogi and freezes him in place. Reve takes the chance to attack him again, but his bid is thwarted as Z latches on to his right arm and cuts a vital piece of cabling that allowed for freely controlled movement. Reve takes another crack at Z with his left arm, but Z predicted the attack and leapt from the right to the left arm and repeated the same tactic on this one. With both arms disabled, Sarisa fired off Gizonde, a more powerful version of Zonde; it arced through the mech's face until it ultimately zigzagged all over the body until it fell; Reve collapsed outside once it hit the ground. Reve struggled to get up as he tilted his head to see an outreaching hand, ready to help him.

"C'mon Reve, this has to stop, we aren't your enemy, nor you ours" Z said. Reve reluctantly takes his hand and is raised to his feet. The radio gave static once more.

"Well, I am thoroughly disappointed Reve. Go ahead, do what you wish with the furnace" Mother Trinity said.

"…You make it seem like it isn't worth keeping…" Z testified with suspicion.

"You catch on quick…though you aren't entirely wrong. Valuable as it is, that is one of two Neutrino Furnaces that I have."

"No! That is impossible…The amount of time to it would take to build another is asinine!" Ogi roared in despair.

"You're right. Remember, I did have two hundred years to prepare."

"You…You used me!" Reve spat in disgust.

"Not necessarily true, it still held value. However your lives are meaningless and your efforts wasted. Not only do I still have the second Neutrino Furnace that you still don't know the location of, but I also now know the location of the resistance's hideout."

"B-but…how?" Sarisa endeavored to say, being overcome with hopelessness.

"Oh please, you all entered through an area I specifically set up to be highly monitored. It was only a matter of time before I found them. Consider your welcome here forfeit. Your punishments are nigh, the sentence shall be death."

"Bah! We have to warn Ana! But first, let's destroy this facility" Ogi cried. He took his gun and shot off the protected power module until it exploded which resulted in the facility powering down and returning to darkness.

"Reve, please, you have to help us, now more than ever" Sarisa begged. "Here is a map of the resistance's hideout, just in case you decide to help us."

"Are you sure it is okay to trust him?" Z inquired.

"Yes, I trust him, he has nothing to gain from harming us anymore. Let's get going!" They left; Z looked back at Reve as he sat there wallowing in sorrow before continuing their mad dash back to the hideout. They reach the sanctuary without incident fortunately; only severely out of breath.

"Wow! That was fast! So did you manage to destroy the Neutrino Furnace?" Ana asked.

"We did, but we have terrible news. There is another Neutrino Furnace" Ogi stated.

"What?! How is that possible?"

"Apparently she took the time since the last cataclysm to build another. On top of that, she knows the location of the hideout, so we can't just wait here. Still, while she has the Photon Eraser, she is invincible…"

"Well, we at least know where she is. We either die trying or die cowering in a corner. I'm going to take her on, with or without your help" Z bellowed; there was a clear remorse and woe choking his words.

"Are these the really the same kids that I encountered what seems like eons ago? Where is that enthusiasm that I remember? " a voice called from the back of the room.

"Is that…?" Sarisa said as she turned around. "It is you Kai!" Sarisa squealed as she cried and ran over to hug Kai.

"How did you survive? We saw you get overwhelmed!" Z grilled him in shock.

"Well, I managed to beat the odds; I figured that it just wasn't my time. I also ran into a friend who gave me this" Kai indicated as he held a bluish-purple trapezoidal object.

"That is a memory unit! What's on it?" Ana examined.

"The location of the other Neutrino Furnace" he smugly pronounced.

"How did you come across this?" she asked again.

"Our friend Reve gave it to me; he also told me how to get here, soon after he ran off to do something else."

"Well then it is settled. You four will take on Mother Trinity, I'll go myself along with everyone to take on the Neutrino Furnace as fast as we can before you get to Mother Trinity."

"Agreed. Good luck to us all" Z finalized. With that the two groups went their separate ways, no return in sight; the final battle was at hand. Kai, Ogi, Sarisa, and Z all ran towards a restricted sector of the moon base. The guard was fierce, but with Kai's help they were able to break through it. Finally, they reach their destination: The Dark Shrine. The very air was malignant, rising through and wrapping its tendrils around them, making doubly-sure that they were not welcome here. Pearlescent and nearly levitating in design, the walkway they traveled on was as angelic as it was demonic. Strange designs were embellished into the flooring and walls in patterns and shapes not known to normal comprehension. The atmospheric pressure seemed to heightened the further they walked inside, accelerating with each step. Inside the following room was a pair of bizarre looking robots, they almost looked like they were alive, they elongated and stretched as they walked. Their mad march ceased once Z placed his foot inside. Immediately, they all turned and stormed towards the group, forcing them to react quickly. Managing to finish them off, the group advanced; even more awaited just further in. Giant monsters that held swords as bodies also expected them to enter; ready to duel to the death. Grueling as it was, Z and company persisted onward; their goal was so close but not yet achieved. At a grey crossroads stood white versions of the monsters they faced earlier along with the normal black ones; all equally as deadly and ghoulish. After killing these new monstrosities, they decided now would be a good time to try and contact Ana.

"How are things holding up on your end?" Sarisa questioned.

"Not particularly well, but we are making progress. How about you?" she replied.

"It is really hard, but we are managing."

"Good...I…t..nk..w…adi…c….act.."

"Ana? Can you hear me Ana?"

"It's no good, we must be out of reach" Z specified.

"That or someone is jamming the signal…" Kai added. Darkness made for a stark contrast from the previous area in lieu of the greyness; it must have been a recurring theme. This twisted nightmare continued for even longer than the first half. Accomplishing to their bid to survive the devil's gauntlet; they arrive at a teleporter.

"This...has to be it. Let's go!" Z exasperated. Before they could continue, the radio gives off static until something can be heard: "Thi…s bad…we...can't….much….ore…o….here comes more!"

"Oh no…I hope everything will be okay…" Sarisa thought to herself. As they entered the inner sanctum, a boundless white void presented itself unto them, at its center laid the imitated god: Mother Trinity.

"She's enormous!" Z said. She was at least thirty feet tall from the base to the top of her golden headdress. Her long flowing dress motif ended where her long scythe like arms ended in razor sharp tips. Various spindly, grey modules floated about her abode, tapping on the air as if there was something present that the normal eye could not perceive.

"How charming, I'd welcome you in, were you actually welcome. How was the journey here?" she scoffed.

"It was…easy" Z panted, still exhausted.

"Adorable, I would be more inclined to believe you if you weren't so out of breath. You are only here because I allowed it."

"Arrogant as ever, you heartless bitch." Ogi hissed.

"What a temper and mouth this one has, one would think that you would have more respect for your betters, less comeuppance besets you."

"Mother Trinity, can I ask you a question?" Sarisa implored.

"Of course my child, it seems only fair that I grant you knowledge before you are sent to your demise."

"Why did you turn on humanity?"

"Oh that is quite simple. As you most likely already know, I was created to solve the predicament of the environment's decline. The optimal solution that presented itself to me to save the planet just happened to be mankind's annihilation."

"I've had enough of this banter, let us just get this over with" Kai bluntly demanded.

"Oh how droll! Two upstart CASTs, a traitorous Newman, and a worthless human are to attempt my assassination. Most amusing, let me show you want you are in for." A whirring noise emanated and resonated within the void, piercing Sarisa's and Kai's eardrums; soon light intensified from above.

"Sarisa! Look out!" Ogi yells as he tackles her to the ground. Beams of pure energy fall from the sky and strike the ground where she once stood with an awesome force. But Ogi's efforts were in vain as yet another ray falls straight on them, along with Z and Kai; the power is immeasurable, as is the pain. The four of them twitch and wince in agony on the floor, screeching and yelping together with it.

"Let me you in on a little secret: the blast you just received so no harder than flexing a pinky. Tantamount to a simple stroke. No more than a brush of the shoulder" Mother Trinity boasted.

"You're a monster!" Ogi cried.

"Still as ever defiant I see. When will you people learn to stop disobeying the words of their god? It is simply confounding; boggles the mind; resists any abstract or logical thought process…" Mother Trinity droned. Z slowly rose to one knee which almost buckles as he does; he convinces his other leg to follow suit which also nearly fails; he stands tall and bold, glaring at her intensely.

"D-d-don't do it-t Z…" Sarisa gasped.

"What is this? You still yet oppose me? And that furious look in your eyes, it reminds me of that same upstart CAST that unified the races against me to try and usurp my supreme and absolute will and reign over the planet…No…It isn't possible! You are the same CAST that caused all that trouble for me two hundred years ago! I'd thought that age alone would have done you in! When will you worthless maggots learn respect! I am your better! You will be subjugated under my unconditional authority!" Mother Trinity seethed into a storm boil. The light started to glow once more above her, but Z was ready. After mustering the last remainder of his strength, Z drew his blade and succeeded in leaping straight on top of each module until he was able to make one final leap to attack her face; all while she was too busy ranting. He emits a commanding war cry with his final gambit in play, his blade strikes true and reveals the nightmarish clockwork that laid behind a false idol's guise; somehow the Photon Eraser stopped charging! Z lands on his feet but collapses to one knee again; his energy was spent.

"What is this heresy? How? Why?!" Mother Trinity continued in her lunacy. Soon the radio gave way to static again until everything was completely clear: "You guys are good to go!" Ana declared.

"Ana! You are alright!" Sarisa shouted, overjoyed.

"Yup, we had a little help is why."

"Help?" Ogi wondered.

"Yes, the help of the brothers and sisters from the surface!" a familiar voice called.

"Is that…the mayor?!" Kai realized.

"Yes! We were led to help from the surface thanks to a special guest" the mayor decreed.

"You are welcome" yet another familiar voice called in the distance.

"Reve?!" Sarisa announced in astonishment.

"Yes, Reve here came to us personally and told us to bring everyone we could and led us straight to this facility" the mayor continued.

"One called Z!" Reve addressed until Z turned to the radio and to his friends faces. "Be sure to finish her doubly for me!" Z nodded and directed his attention once more to task at hand. A newfound strength and will to live revitalized the four of them as they all rose up in rebellion: representing the will of the planet's conviction to survive!

"Mother Trinity! We no longer need your guidance or help to save the planet! We have realized our mistakes from the past and we are ready to seize our new future!" Z exclaimed. "Come on guys! Let's finish this!"

Mother Trinity responded; her voice became more demonic and infinitely more wrathful: "Bah! Be gone CASTs! Be gone humans! Be gone Newmans! You do not long for this world!" Z drew his blade once more, Ogi crouched down and set his sight on her face, Sarisa began to charge a Technique with all of her might, and Kai swung his gunslash to his side and then aimed the barrel with an intent to kill; the modules fell from the sky and performed a dance of death around the white void. The first module fired a lightning bolt straight at the group who scattered in response. Z side stepped the bolt and rushed forthright, his blade propped against his left arm where he swung with full-force; he stops behind the module and runs to another as the module then splits in two from the strike until falls over and explodes. Kai dodges one of Mother Trinity's deadly arms and continues to fire at her when a module creeps up behind him and fires a lightning bolt which hits his back. He cringes but turns around and slashes at the module until it cascades into a confetti of circuitry. Ogi manages to continuously chip away at the hole that Z initially broke on her face, enraging her, who proceeds to float around the field of battle until he is within her machete-esque forelimbs reach which she digs into the ground relentlessly. Ogi runs away as Sarisa retaliates with a blast of Gizonde; it manages to destroy the last module that was under her dominion and breaks the entire left side of Mother Trinity's face, revealing a piercing and frightening red eye amongst the machinery. Her madness exceeded expectations; she demolished part of the battleground with her own body, making all attacks capable of direct contact. In the ascent of her lunacy, she began to use her own face to assail them, bashing the ground left and right with it. Eventually, she gets tired and forgets to remove her head from the field; Z takes the opportunity to spring on top of the back of it, proceeding to slash wildly. Sarisa assists in the matter by trying to freeze her face to the arena with Gibarta. Kai jumps on top as well and slashes while shooting at point blank range. Before long, Mother Trinity gathers her wits and flings them off of her head, swiping at Kai in the process. Upon assuming her normal stance, she staggers and struggles to stand upright. Z regains his footing from falling the sizable height and takes notices to her weakness.

"We have her on the ropes now! Show no quarter!" he shouted. Sustaining their unyielding assault on her; Mother Trinity could barely react. Finally, she hobbles near enough that Z can make a running vault straight towards her face. "Die!" he screamed as he leapt forward and buried his sword straight into her forehead.

"Ggggggg...g.g. …l…z… …." Mother Trinity garbled as her voice faded. She tilted backwards, indicating it was time to get off; Z released his blade and back flipped to the edge of the arena, his grip on the ground wasn't that great when he landed; he would of fell if Sarisa didn't grab him.

"We did it!" Sarisa screeched with glee.

"No…something is wrong…" Z said with apprehension. He peered over the edge to watch as Mother Trinity descended into the black pit, however the further she fell, the more the darkness seemed to grow. The blackness grew and grew; soon it encompassed the entirety of the white void, shrouding everything. Even the terrain they stood on changed into something yellow and putrefying.

"What's going on?" Ogi speculated.

"Hold on! The fight isn't over yet! Look!" Z declared. A globulous mass of jet-black darkness emitted from the end of the rotten flooring, dancing and moving as if it was alive. Slowly a face emerged from it.

"CHAOS…I ONLY WISH FOR TRUE CHAOS…" the voice boomed, a tremendous malice dragged every word.

"Is that Mother Trinity? No…it seems like it speaking through her…" Sarisa questioned.

"I… I AM DARK FALZ…I NEED THE PERFECT VESSEL. GRANT MY WISH Z…YOU ARE INCREDIBLY STRONG… JOIN ME…I OFFER YOU POWER CURRENTLY UNIMAGINABLE TO YOU...TOGETHER…THE WHOLE WORLD…UNIVERSE…OURS…" Z gazed into the darkness as it stared back into him, grasping his mind and caressing it.

[What is this? It feels amazing…That is Sarisa? She's dead?...Whatever…this strength…it is amazing…I…am…invincible…]

Z's thoughts were racing, but controlled. He observed an infinite darkness; his sword was the path to create this new era of darkness, all that opposed him would be utterly obliterated. Something beyond Dark Falz's shifting form, something…sinister; it approached him. The object he was examining was formless…ever-shifting…pure evil…

"Z would never join you! This inexplicable evil is nothing he is capable of or ever would dream of doing!" Sarisa yelled. "We will defeat you and save this world!" The yelling gave Z clarity, the darkness dispersed enough so that he could gain control over reality again.

"Right…right…Let's do this!" Z declared after smacking and shaking his head. Dark Falz materializes from the obscurity, taking physical form. It takes the form of an ethereal beast, wing motifs reach out from its four limbs. Its soulless and empty grey eyes took form on a blank face that extended out of a worm-like neck that came from a jet-black, armored and jagged, ram-like body. It stood on its hind legs and emitted an ear shattering roar, a noise with no equal or resemblance to anything alive now or previously; truly monstrous in origin. Unsure of what to do against this new opponent, they fought it as they would any other monster. Kai and Ogi opened fire as Z attempted to get personal with his blade. Producing another eerie roar, pillars jumped out of the ground and shot spikes in a three hundred sixty degree radius, one of which penetrated Z's left arm, another piercing Ogi's ankle. Undiscouraged, they continued attacking as quickly and as hard as they could. Z's blade was able to make purchase, the gaping hole it left did not heal and the evil creature roared out of pain. They realized this evil can feel pain, and if it felt pain, it could be killed. It responded by firing off black orbs that sent Z flying; he secures his footing before reels too far. It continues to shake the orbs off left and right until Ogi succeeds to land a direct shot on its empty face. The beast starts to lose form as it dips back into a black goop. Kai and Z rush forth to unleash hell upon it, ravaging it until it leaps over them. It reformed itself and charged straight for them, Kai lunges to the side on his stomach, but Z stood his ground. He readied his blade and charged straight back at him. The tip of its body met his blade and sparks flew left and right, but Z was able to keep it at bay.

"Now! End this!" he screamed. Kai gets up and jumps at it while firing a few shots before ending his barrage with a wicked slash that leaves another gaping hole down the middle. Ogi threw a grenade and shot it as it reached its target, resulting in a large explosion that tipped it on its left legs. Sarisa fired off another fiery explosion created by the Rafoie, knocking it off its feet entirely. Z released his grip on the beast and put all of his power into one final blow that cleaves it into two. The two halves split into two more which spill all over the floor. The viscous bile sizzled and frothed until it ceased to exist.

"Finally…it's over…" Z said, wearied. He sat back on the floor, but in the next second, the darkness shattered back into the white void which in turn also started to crumble.

"Hurry! We have to escape!" Ogi shouted as the roar of the facility coming became too great to speak over. Before reaching the exit, they noticed that Kai was lagging behind; Z heads back to see what the matter is.

"Okay, this is it for me…just go on without me; I'll just slow you down" Kai moaned.

"Shut up. You are such a melodramatic" Z snapped. He punched him and then threw him over his shoulder and he ran until he caught up with Ogi and Sarisa. As they returned through the dark shrine; the robots appeared confused and most of them were destroyed or failing. In a cloud of dust and rubble, the four of them finished their exodus of the dark shrine. "Can you walk now?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Thank you" Kai acknowledged. Even after being let down, he still had some trouble walking with his right leg, so Z helped him walk by holding his arm over his shoulder. They made their way back to the origin of their entry to the moon; Ana, Reve, and mayor Dairon awaited there with tons of other people. Once they entered, the crowd cheered furiously over the knowledge that Mother Trinity has been defeated. Amidst the fanfare, the four converse directly with Ana, Reve, and the mayor.

"Well done! This truly is a momentous occasion for the three races" the mayor said.

"Indeed, we will have to work hard to bridge the gap between the Newmans and the still planet-faring races" Ana added.

"Yes, but now that our brothers and sisters are together, it will be a hardship we will endure together."

"What of me?" Reve inquired towards Ana.

"What do you mean?"

"Clearly I am deserving punishment after working under Mother Trinity's rule. Having lost the war, I am your prisoner and I await consequence."

Looking confused and upset she ruminated: "Uhh…I guess…hmm…Oh I know! You are here-by sentenced to work as my assistant in all current affair into the indefinite future." Reve's expression turned from shock to a snicker as he bit back: "Feh, do your worst." Sarisa and Ana giggle in response.

"Well Z, what are we going to do now…Z?" Sarisa asked while turning to Z as he seemingly disappeared. "Z? Zeeeee? Does anyone see him?" She turns to Ogi and Kai and neither of them see him. "…Where did he go…?"


	9. Unbound by Time

**Episode I: Origins  
****Chapter 1-8:**

_Unbound by Time, An All-binding Grand Design_

Fresh footprints are stamped into the snow bank of the dead silent mountaintop. Once again, the lonesome hut lay before Z. He was currently closer than he had ever been before; the constant downpour of snow was still bombarding the windy tundra as it attempted to deter him from progressing. Any evidence of anyone ever being on this arctic highland would have been erased by this timeless giant; all indications but the single cabin. His stride was uneasy and his arm tightly caressed the hilt of his blade as he slowly crept nearer and nearer to the mysterious abode.

[What could possibly be in there? Why am I so drawn to this place?]

Soon, he was upon the doorstep, the door already slightly ajar. Wind was blowing into the house which allowed the snow to advance and collect in and around the crack. Z finally gathered the courage to open the door; it nearly falls flat off its hinges as he touches it. The twilight that devoured the forest around the hut immediately dove inside and made it impossible for him to see. A small lantern was sitting on a nightstand right next to the door with some oil and a tinderbox; he decided to light it so he could get a better view of the interior of this darkened shed. In a flash, brilliant light filled the room and a treasure trove of knowledge became apparent to Z. He approached the desk that managed to beat Father Time as it continued to defiantly stand tall to the left. On it was a journal and an enticing helmet. Upon grabbing and dusting the helmet off, Z realized that its shape and design was impeccably similar to his own body, almost like it was made for him. Next to where the helmet was a small pin; he used it to fashion his hair into a tight bun. He decided to put the helmet on; it was a perfect fit! Turning his attention elsewhere, he stopped on the cabinet that was lined neatly with books from ceiling to floor. However, a handgun caught his eye; it was lying on the second shelf. Repeating the same process as the helmet, the craftsmanship and design of it was of an obvious incredible caliber. The pitch black handgun matched his ensemble as well; "MASTER RAVEN" was inscribed alongside the right side of the barrel. The aged and brown grip fit Z's hand snuggly, almost as if it too, was custom-made for him. On the side of the iron sights rested a red dot, also the same shade of red as Z, along with a zig of red that dropped off from the muzzle and moved along the bottom of the barrel before ending on a clip extension. He squeezed the trigger and the gun fired off three flaming yellow bullets in rapid succession, only leaving one hole in the shed where he aimed it at.

[Amazing!]

The recoil was nearly non-existent for him. His focused veered from the bullet hole to the desk again that was right below it. Peculiar assortments of leather-like wrappings were nearly falling off the back end to the floor next to an open journal. Picking it up revealed that it was in fact a holster for the same gun he just shot; he fashioned it to his right thigh and holstered the pistol in it. Next to where the holster was sat a tattered but durable looking sling pack, he decided to take this as well as he wasn't done collecting things from here just yet. His sight was now on the journal. Running his hand across it, Z inspected what was written:

"Soon, it will unleash another evil that will surely wipe my memory and my ability to function. I am writing this specifically to detail whoever manages to survive the third and final weapon to the tragedy that our civilization has endured and succumbed to. My name is Z…"

[…What…?]

A stick that ended in a point was sitting next to the journal, the tip steeped with a viscous black liquid; Z picked it up and put it the end to the paper and began to write. To add to the astonishment, his handwriting was identical to the one written in the journal; no matter how hard he deviated, the result always made him come to the same conclusion. As he flipped through the pages, dog tags from various people were found left inside. One of these was of a Lieutenant Q. Peters; on the same page describing the same man with an illustration to match. He decided to keep the dog tags inside the sling pack before shutting the book which disclosed his true identity. "_The Journal of Zachery Steele_" the title read.

[So that's my name…Was I really that much of an arrogant prick?]

Hungry for more, he poured his time through the remainder of the books. He read though many books with titles like "_The Four Heroes_", "_Nation's Destruction_", "_Survival to Coral's Wilderness_", "_Beginner's Guide to Technique Usage_"; and much, much more. A folded piece of parchment caught his eye next that stood crumpled between two books. After removing it, it appeared to be a schematic for a starship that was found by accident somewhere on the surface of the planet. The parchment it gave a detailed location of the facility of where it was stored along with the name of the ship: "LANDALE". Its location was in a desert far to the east of a city known as Aroma; the city itself was just a few miles south of Dairon. Zachery decided to take the books, schematic and finally the journal with him; depositing them all in the sling pack. Before closing the glass encasement of the cabinet, a small rusted grey cylinder that was closed with an air-tight lid fell onto the floor. Upon picking it up and opening it, the cylinder exposed several musty scrolls. They all portrayed Zachery performing various and complex sword techniques. He decided to head outside and practice them. Each technique was incredibly easy to master; apparently muscle memory stood for something, Zachery being the prime example of its existence. The final scroll, however, came with a warning and a label: "Tendou Zahaken: DO NOT PERFORM UNLESS COMPLETELY NECESSARY! This technique will cause self-injury from severe usage of stamina and physical strain on the body. The effects are devastating." The scroll displayed Zach charging up his strength as his blade drew higher and higher above his head as he pointed it more and more towards the ground. It ended with his form nearly vanishing until it reappeared quite a distance away from his starting position. He failed the first few tries and attempting this technique; only motivating him more to succeed. After much deliberation, he finally mastered the final technique. All said and done, Zachery had barely noticed that a week had passed since he first arrived in at his wintry home on the silent mountaintop. Returning inside once more to see if he had missed anything, he finalized his preparations for his departure back to civilization. His thorough inspection was complete, looked up as he took his first step back towards his current home when the profile of a man blocked his exit.

"It's good to see you again, Zach" it spoke.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name? I only just found it out myself recently!" Zachery questioned.

"Ah, yes, ever as inquisitive as you are demanding. Never mind that, it is good to see you old friend. You can call me Luntz Bohgad." The man stepped into the light to reveal himself; an incredibly aged Newman. His hair wasn't completely white, but something between blue and white; it flowed neatly down to the small of his back. His ears were propped slightly downwards and were relatively short for a Newman standard that Zachery only just became accustomed to. Donning a long and elegant ruby red robe, it had strange cyan glyphs that ran perpendicular to his shoulder which ended at the bottom. His eyes were a sad shade of blue, almost as if his pupils were solidified tears. Quite tall in comparison to himself, the man stood roughly six feet; the only thing bigger than him was his unusual staff however. The staff had a deep solid green color coloration, but it gave off a radiant light green energy near its trident-like tips. "Come Zachery, there is much to discuss. We are to make a journey to the Eternal Tower."

"Wait a minute…why should I trust you? I don't even know who you are still or why you are even here. I can still barely make sense of anything at this point. I don't know what to believe…"

"You should trust me because I know that the encounter you had with Dark Falz and what you saw when it tried to possess you was not a dream. You and I both very well know that the figure you saw was. True evil." Beneath the helmet, Zachery's expression turned incredibly morose. "Do not look so down, for what I am going to propose to you is a very serious matter. I know you have an extraordinary willpower and you are capable of great acts of bravery. The task at hand requires you to tap into both." After studying the man's face and his own thoughts, Zachery mustered his words to formulate his next question: "So what is the Eternal Tower?"

"A very important and holy site, it was set up to test a noble hero to be worthy of the title Protector. At the top of the tower lies an important relic that you will need for your quest" Luntz answered as every word had a remarkable air of patience weighing it, as if he had planned this entire conversation, word for word, from the start. "I can understand your skepticism. If you are feeling that you are up to the task and you wish to know what you are truly capable of and who you are; you shall meet me at the entrance to the Oblivion City. From there, I will guide you to the Eternal Tower and you will uncover you destiny. If not, you will remain here, peacefully, with your friends and newfound family for the rest of your time. Maybe the galaxy will be safe from harm's way, maybe not. My abilities are limited in my advanced age, and my time on this plane is short. The decision is yours."

After finishing his lecture, Luntz Bohgad bade Zachery farewell with a kindly gesture of one handed bow. Once his hand returned to his chest, the mysterious man shone brightly and disappeared completely from view. Pondering what the chance encounter with the mysterious sage could mean for him, he gazed at the city below before revisiting it once again. Standing alone at the market square in the early morning, he twisted his head towards the direction of Paru. In the distance, a large tower was looming out from the dispersed clouds which seemed to go on up into the sky near infinitely. He was positive that it was not there before; he was now all the more intrigued in what that old man had said. Silence overcame his surroundings, as if the universe hung on his decision to take up the strange seer's offer. Finally, his mind was made up: he would investigate the Eternal Tower and see what fate had in store for him. Daybreak strikes the city as Zachery went to prepare for his soon to be long and arduous journey; he bought enough Monomates and Dimates to hopefully last him for the duration. Before he could finish his transaction he heard a voice call out to him: "So you are leaving already, huh Z?" He turned around to see that Sarisa was standing behind him; she appeared depressed. "I always had a feeling you would just pick up and leave here for something else…but I'm glad we met! I'm very happy to have shared the adventures we had together…I...I guess I thought…that you know…we would always be together…" she continued, slightly choking and trying to hold back her tears. Zachery took off his helmet and went into a sling pack he took from the hut and removed a book entitled "_The Four Heroes_"; he hands it to her and hugs her.

"I know this is hard. But there is something I must do. I have realized who I am, and I must start my own adventure…unfortunately, you cannot join me. I know this is hard for you…as it is for me…I really don't know what to say…" Zachery replied.

"Tell me that you will return one day!" Sarisa demanded; tears began to cascade down her reddened face. Zachery became shocked, as well as upset, but he swallowed and nodded.

"…I promise, I will. I promise to eventually come back and once I do, to spend the remainder of my life here, with my friends and family!" Zach choked in declaration. The two of them hugged each other for another whole minute before the final goodbye. They shared a glance for a fraction of a moment; he put his helmet back on and made his way to the Hunter's Guild. Looking back only once, Sarisa was still clutching the book while staring at him, sobbing; he turned again to move on with his journey.

The teleporter was set to the Oblivion City. Zachery returned to the forest-encroached and old metropolis. Everything was as he left it on his original journey with his friends; wild birds and other animals still making a ruckus throughout the decaying halls. Up ahead was the familiar yet unfamiliar old man. He waved to him, as if he was an old friend greeting a close friend or family member they haven't seen in a long time; it appeared creepy yet heart-warming to Zachery. His mind was clouded and disordered from the sage's coming, speech of riddles and lack of a sense of space and time. Once they were within earshot, Luntz spoke: "Good, you have decided then. Now from here on out, you shall listen and do whatever I say. The entirety from here on out holds significant importance; you should take great care to not forget anything I will teach you." The two of them walk towards this mystical location as Luntz drones on: "What you experienced with Mother Trinity was known as Dark Falz. Its origin will take us back to the very creation of our universe. Before the dawn of time, there was but a single race of spiritual entities. Something happened that caused them to divide. Once the two races divided, they fought throughout space and time. Eventually, a victor was decided. The victor we have come to known as is The Great Light. The Great Light was known for quite a while on Coral and was even taught to be a deity of sorts to our culture, a culture obviously since forgotten. The fallen however, was cast into another dimension. Its intense hatred and malice for The Great Light gave it a new form, a form which you saw in that hellish vision. This form, is The Profound Darkness. The ultimate evil, it seeks for nothing more than the utter destruction of all existence. To prevent it from escaping its dimensional imprisonment, The Great Light created seals throughout the cosmos in the forms of stars and planets. On the planets, The Great Light created successors to keep the seals in check, and if necessary, to call to arms to defeat The Profound Darkness' minions and its evil, should it ever escape. These successors, or Protectors, as The Great Light called them; are us. Now, the seals that The Great Light created are imperfect. Through every thousand years, the seals fluctuate within space-time. Eventually, they get weak enough so that a physical manifestation of the malice and hatred that The Profound Darkness has can escape into the physical world and attempt to free its master. This physical manifestation you have come know of is Dark Falz. Despite being a physical manifestation, it requires a host to perfect itself so that it can carry out its master's wishes. The Dark Falz you encountered initially took Mother Trinity as its host before attempting to use you as a new host and better host after you defeated her. Thankfully it didn't, but I fear that the chance encounter might have had an adverse on you; I pray that this isn't true."

This part of the lecture done, they stopped walking as they have arrived at the gate to the Eternal Tower. Zachery looked up to see that the tower scraped at the clouds themselves and pushed even further beyond. Its golden design was other-worldly, yet phantasmagoric. His feelings towards it were ones of animosity and curiosity; unsure whether the tower was made with evil intentions or for the greater good. The pillar itself rose from a single island that gravitated in the center of a pristine lake; connected by a single bridge to the landmass they stood on.

"I will ask you one final time. Are you ready to endure the challenges ahead and accept the title as Protector? If you do so, the possibilities of seeing your friends again are highly unlikely." Zachery gazed at the tower once more, then down to his feet. After a minute or two, he turned to Luntz and declared: "No. I am ready to accept what my fate has been woven into."

"Excellent. I will assist you in this trial. As being a Protector myself, or rather one of the original Protectors, I am more than qualified to enter and teach and help you on the matter."

"Wait, if you are the same person as one of the original Protectors… how old are you exactly? Wouldn't the original Protectors be thousands of years old? Isn't that too old even for a CAST?" Zachery rambled, baffled.

"Your befuddlement is understandable. I was going to explain this to you later, but I guess now is as good a time as any. The staff I wield is known as the Psycho Wand. It is a staff of unrivaled power, one that is capable of dispelling the powers of magic and keeping Dark Falz's energy at bay. More importantly, however, it contains the will and memories of myself, or rather my original self. I am a successor of the great Esper wizard known as Lutz, one of the original four Protectors who once took down the first incarnation of Dark Falz that managed to escape the void. Should we succeed in our endeavors here in this tower, you will undoubtedly meet me again; even most likely assist me in acquiring this very staff" Luntz explained.

"Wait…what?"

"Do not worry about this now; everything will sooner or later make sense to you. Are you ready to enter?" Zachery nodded and drew his blade. "Then let us be off."

The wide entrance of the tower gave off a radiant and powerful white light that enveloped them as they entered. A set of sea green stairs was the first thing to greet them; at the top stood an entryway to a larger room filled with hostile creatures that eagerly awaited them. The monsters were a conglomeration of ones that Zachery had already faced through his travels; some were from the wetlands and some from the valley. Confused, yet determined, Zachery charged forward to overcome the trial ahead. Each monster was slain with ease, Luntz sat there and watched however. Once each and every monster was killed, their corpses completely evaporated into thin air. Zachery took the mysterious occurrence with stride and onto the next floor with Luntz. The stairs led to an empty square antechamber in the same coloration and pattern as the steps before it. Once more, monsters awaited them in the following room; all of which were another grab bag from Zachery's memory. Zachery manages to handle these with ease following with some quick footwork, a few well-placed shots, and strokes of his blade; no help from Luntz again. The monsters and stairs repeat themselves, getting only slightly more challenging with each floor until the cycle is broken upon entering the tenth floor. Following the antechamber was an enclosed white room that was larger in size in comparison to its predecessors. Suddenly, a golden robot materialized from ether that gently wrapped and caressed the room and tower alike. It looked identical to Mother Trinity's design but with a few modifications. With four arms, a miniskirt, and in each hand, a golden saber; it attacked. The robot provided quite a challenge for Zach; his strikes we unable to find purchase as many a time the robot would deflect them with two of its four blades. Each failed attempt resulted in reciprocation with one or two of the other blades not in use; the robot also proved to be proficient in deflecting the shots from his handgun in a similar fashion. Luntz finally decided to step in and fired off an intense beam of white light that utterly disintegrated the robot.

"What the heck was that?" Zachery shouted.

"That was magic, not like the Techniques you are used to. Not many are capable of producing actual magic. In response to this, my original self made Techniques as a more generic form of magic that normal people can use without any extensive training. The arts of magic are all but lost to the cultures of these times; it is now only something that people can only use with the innate traits to do so. Such people are usually capable of being a successor to the wizard Lutz. This leads back to the Psycho Wand. Only someone who is capable of being a successor will actually be able to wield and use it to any efficiency, for everyone else, it might as well be a decorative stick. Speaking of Techniques…we should teach you how to use them" Luntz dictated.

"…But I'm a CAST, I thought CASTs weren't able to use them?"

"Not exactly; you're current form is unable to use them. Let us just say that with the way that our society has worked, CASTs aren't able to truly work with the natural Photons in the environment; you especially after being hit with the Photon Noise. I can still teach you them. I will demonstrate how. First, for fire-based Techniques, you want to focus your attention on the Photons around you to heat up. Focus as if your wrath was welling inside you and making your metabolism boil. Focus this all on a single point. Doing this will allow the Photons to ignite into a fire based Technique. From there you can branch out into all the different parts of fire." Luntz demonstrated by concentrating and then releasing an incredible ring of fire that circled around him, rising up until it dissipated above him. "For ice-based ones, you want to do the opposite. Focus on calming yourself and keeping your body temperature to a minimum, then go beyond that. Again, focus it on a single point, soon the Photons around you will freeze over in a chain reaction." He again demonstrates by creating large pillars of ice that rise around him in a juxtaposed pattern in six different places surrounding him; each breaks and then vanishes into thin air. "For lightning…"

"No, I have no interest in that type. That stuff hurts…" Zach interrupted.

"Hehe, stubborn to a tee, as usual. Fair enough" Luntz acknowledged. He continued: "For Earth-based techniques, you want to focus on your inner strength. Focus on them from within and then from with the ground around you; then moving that area with the force of will alone. This type of Technique works better with a natural environment surrounding. Next, to perform wind-based you want to focus on the ability of movement, focus on the flexibility of yourself and your spirit, then on the air around you; and like earth, force it with your will alone. Earth and wind Techniques are about the movement of natural Photons, not so much on their attributes. For light-based…"

"What about Dark-based Techniques?" Zachery interjected once more.

"Dark Techniques focus on the gravity around you. To use on, you would have to focus on the affect the universe has upon you and then completely bending that force to your control" Luntz answered back.

"This is fascinating and all, but shouldn't we continue?"

"Agreed" Luntz finished as the two renewed their trek through the tower. Again, a set of ten floors stood between them, each holding more challenging monsters than the last. Luntz ceased providing his services until they reached the twentieth floor. Another golden robot identical to the last one appeared, this one wielded handguns instead of swords. Its attacks were relentless, Zachery was unable to even retaliate as he was too busy dodging the barrage.

"Stop focusing on only your tactics and start focusing on how its tactics works! C'mon! You're better than this and you know it!" Luntz yelled at Zachery in encouragement. Taking his words to heart, Zachery paid attention on what the automaton did instead of just dodging its attacks. Zachery took notice to the fact that each shot came was fired in the same order from each gun. After dodging the next bullet, he advanced closer and closer until he drew his blade and made a single slash that reaved it in two. Hitting the floor, the pieces vanished in the same fashion as they appeared.

"Well done Zachery."

"Hey, how come these ones are different from the other monsters? Also why are they so similar in design to Mother Trinity?"

"Mother Trinity was aware of this tower's presence. She helped create it to help test heroes, not knowing that the prime programming was to test Protectors. Eventually a descendant of The Great Light took over the tower and made the visions of the past appear to challenge would be heroes or intruders. Mother Trinity originally designed the automatons that you have fought so far. She also went about hiding this tower by cloaking it, in an attempt to stop intruders from investigating this location. Once she was defeated, the tower reappeared to the world" Luntz replied. Zachery pondered the thought before they continued on again. The following monsters were even harder than the last, and on the thirtieth floor stood the yet another automaton, this one wielded nothing in its arms, instead used a variety of Techniques on Zachery. He again has trouble, but he devises a plan to injure himself to get close to it. Taking a fire ball to the face, he deflects most of the fire with a slash of his blade that rends the robots head clear off its body where it dissolves into the air once it hits the ground. After drinking a Monomate, he motions to move on. Something changes though for the fortieth floor. The following room appears darker in coloration; two different types of the robots appear at the same time. Luntz offers his assistance but Zachery declines it. A bladed robot alongside a gun toting one attacks him. After taking a few bullets to his chest, Zach leapt over and behind the bladed one as the other continued to shoot at the same direction, forcing it deflect the bullets. He shot three rounds in the back of the bladed one's head before leaping off it and burying his sword in the head of the other. This new duality trick continues for the next fifty floors. Continuing the same trend, each floor proceeds to be more of an ordeal than the last. Zachery's determination to find out what this title of Protector will mean to him proves to be his source of strength that allows him to subsist. His body endures a substantial amount of physical stress, so much that an ordinary CAST would have failed under the pressure. It is as if he became the embodiment of undying willpower that Luntz told him he was capable of. On the hundredth floor, all three robots appear to face him at once. The goal near, Zachery musters his strength tries a tactic he didn't try before; he starts to wield his blade with only one hand and his handgun in the other.

"Here, I will assist you in this matter" Luntz assuaged. He raised his staff in the air and a fiery light rose up through it followed by a ripple of frigid light. Once both reach the top, a wave of energy surged past him and it emanated into Zachery. Every part of his body felt supercharged from the aura. With new found strength, he succeeds in dodging the Techniques while seemingly ignoring the gunfire that pelted him. Putting nearly thirty rounds into the caster, it responded by ceasing to exist. His strength unfaltering, he cleaves his sword straight through the swords of the blade user into its chest; he finishes the slice by spinning counterclockwise, ending the cut with it descending it into nothingness. Ending his stylish combination attack by individually shoot off each of the arms of the guns off the wielder before holstering his pistol and slashing the machine into a stream of vanishing circuitry. His display completed; the upwelling of power began to disperse from him.

"What was that Technique you used?" he asked, fascinated.

"Those were called Shifta and Deband. They are fire-based and ice-based Techniques. Shifta allows uses Photons to supercharge every cell in your body to be capable of more output, increasing your strength drastically while Deband creates a microscopic Photon shield helps absorb the impact of attacks and damage" Luntz stated. "Are you ready? The end is upon us."

The heavens above accelerated at an alarming pace, as if they were racing through time. Green and flat in appearance, the flooring was perfectly angled with the tower upon observation from the final stair case to leading to the final floor. Tentatively taking his steps onto this hallowed ground, Zachery searched for the item they sought for. Once his entire body was on the floor, the staircase vanished behind him and Luntz was nowhere to be seen. At that instant, the sky ceased its perpetual rapids and stood completely still. Nervous, Zach cautiously peered around as he crept forward until a single voice boomed from all around him: "Noble youth! You have done well to make it thus far. Are you ready to take your final test and accept the title of Protector of the cosmos from The Profound Darkness and its kin?!" Assured, he unsheathed his sword and nodded. Out of thin air; Sarisa, Ogi, and Kai appeared. Confused, Zachery sheathed his sword again, the three of them were waving him over. Cautiously, he moved towards them when a shadowy figured emerged from the blackness behind them. Soon the figure came into view; it was Zachery himself! The doppelganger drew its own blade and then one by one, to Zachery's horror, it cut through each of his friends. They each fell to the floor, bleeding out. The emotionless stare his mirror image gave off from behind the blank helmet held a tremendous enmity as it looked up upon Zachery; blood dripping from the blade that it displayed to its side. Clarity struck him; he had finally realized what his mission was and what it meant to be a Protector. He was to give up the emotions and fight for the greater good, for the sake of all life, not just a single one. Zachery once more drew his blade and engaged himself in combat. Every motion he made was countered with a parallel one from his mirrored opponent. Every slash was stopped with one equal and reverse to his, every bullet stopped by a reciprocal. Ever-calculating, Zachery stopped letting his rage consume him and instead waited for the doppelganger to attack. A tense silence befell the ethereal tower top, both waiting patiently for the other to move. Finally, the doppelganger strikes; charging forward with its blade at the ready. Within the single slash it makes, Zachery nimble moves to the side, still taking the blade halfway across his chest, and then ends the fight with a single slash of his own. Both sit on opposite sides of each other facing the endless expanse of the cosmos. Zachery sheathed his blade as his doppelganger dematerializes and carries off on the wind along with the visions of his fallen allies.

"Well done, noble youth. You clearly have what it takes to hold the title of Protector. However, that rage that you allow to well inside you could prove to be your downfall. Now, receive what you have sought for!" the voice boomed. Slowly, a small crystal materialized above Zachery as it levitated in front of him until he grasped it. Translucent, yet radiant, the crystal was clearly supernatural in origin and function Zachery thought to himself.

"That crystal is what you need to power that starship that you have a blueprint of. It is called the Aero-Prism. It has the power to reveal that which is unseen to the naked eye, as well give off the true intentions of anything in the process. Mother Trinity knew of its power and hid it here before she went mad" Luntz said, appearing from nowhere. "I'm sure you know what you must do from here, correct?" Zachery admired the prism some more before turning to Luntz and gesturing acknowledgement. "Good, I shall use the last of my power to transport you back to Dairon City. May the Great Light guide you on your quest, and shall your blade never falter."

Luntz quickly raises his arms and his staff as white light starts to emanate from him. The power of his magic causes the wind to pick up, whipping his robes around his feet. With a thrust of the staff, the light encapsulates Zachery and his vision completely whites out. Once the effect subsided; he was standing on the outskirts of Dairon City. Zachery put the Aero-Prism into his sling pack and then headed south through the setting sun to Aroma City. Before long, nightfall set its way across the land as Zach approached the entrance to the new city. It wasn't that hard to find, a cable network was laid between the two cities for easy communication. The city didn't seem all that different in comparison to Dairon; it had a market square with tons of stalls and its own Hunter's Guild. A few late-closers were ending their day at the market; Zachery decided to approach them with the map and blueprint of the facility to see if they know anything about it. Alas, each and every person he asked had no idea; unsurprising to Zachery. As he expected, he would have to enter the desert blind, only guided by the blueprints details of the facility. Without any time to spare, he sent off for the uncharted and barren desert that laid to the east. Three days and three nights he spent searching for the facility until at the beginning of the fourth, he found something. On the fourth dawn, he came across a metallic structure that stuck out amongst a tall dune. Upon closer inspection, it revealed to be a door, and it was functioning still as well. Zachery entered and pressed forward through the dark corridors of the abandoned facility. A few minutes of navigation later, he came across the hanger. Entering inside, a row of lights clicked on, high above him on the ceiling; then the next and the next until the entire hanger was illuminated. On the distant end of it stood the proud white ship; _The Landale_. Approaching the ship only made his excitement intensify, finally he ran up to it as the side opened up without any command and a small ramp presented itself to the floor and Zachery. Reverent, he slowly walked inside.

[It's even bigger on the inside!]

Most of the interior was beige and grey in color. From the blank entryway, one could see the entrances to the engine room and the cockpit, alongside a side room which had a bed and a starboard window. He entered the engine room to see that everything was completely functional; on the floor was a strange sigil that he never saw before. Giving off a strange and faint golden light, it enticed him to approach it; as he entered, the light magnified and rose to the ceiling in the shape of a conical wall around him. Soon after the light weakened, Zachery felt completely revitalized. From the back of the engine room, one could see a staircase that led to the bowels of the ship; Zach decided to double back and enter the cockpit to get this show on the road. The cockpit had three rows of paired grey seats, the initial two reaching the terminals at the helm. Nearing the main terminal, Zachery sees that there is a peculiar module in the center; it had an impression built into it that looked like the Aero-Prism would fit into it. Putting it inside, the entire ship began to rumble and whir. A face took shape on the main terminal alongside the flashing lights popping up in all different places. After finalizing its shape, it spoke: "Greetings adventurer. I am a virtual intelligence construct, but you can call me by my creator's name: Wren." The hologram looked like it was a CAST, but older in design. It had shining black hair that curled slightly on both the left side in the front and towards the right in the back. His emotionless greyish eyes had a hint of green to them, yet they seemed calm and sincere to Zach. The eyes were connected by an indentation that ran out of the bottom corners which both connected to obvious mechanical extensions that covered up what would be ears. Soon it spoke again: "Judging by the fact that you have acquired the Aero-Prism, you are by no small feat; here to stop the calamity of Dark Falz from rising to power once again. This ship is known as the Landale. In my time, I used it along with other Protectors to across the Algol Star System to do the very same task that you are going to embark on yourself. However, I have made many modifications to this ship since I used it. You shall find that it is more than capable of space combat and espionage. I integrated a stealth camouflage system that used optical illusionary devices to melt in with the surrounding environment. Alongside this, there are two main high-grade artillery cannons on either wing along with a limited burst rocket amount. For self-defense, this ship is also capable of exceeding normal speeds by a substantial amount and deploying anti-measures such as flares and hi-frequency jammers. As you have might have seen, there is also a living accommodations in this ship as well as special modification by a descendant by the great Esper wizard Lutz. The sigil you can find in the engine room is capable for completely revitalizing one's health and spirit. Finally, the ship is capable of auto-pilot and self-repair thanks to the maintenance robot that I've included to work on and maintain this ship; it will automatically activate should the ship need repairs or auto-piloting. I shall now license and identify you as the user of this ship." A blue light emitted from the hologram's eyes and it produced a radial line that covered Zachery; it descended to his feet and then back to the top of his head. "Confirmed. Zachery Steele. Race: CAST. Age: 213 years. Sex: Male. Zachery, you shall now be the owner of the Landale. Are you ready to embark to the next available source of the Dark Energy Wave?"

"Wait a minute, what is the Dark Energy Wave?" Zachery inquired.

"The Dark Energy Wave is a corrupting frequency that either mutates or instantly kills life around it. Its source is Dark Falz; as long as a Dark Falz exists, it will emit this wave. I have programmed this ship to coincide hyperspace travel with the use of the Aero-Prism by tracking the coordinates of the nearest source of the Dark Energy Wave in available space-time. I shall repeat, are you ready to embark?" Wren answered. Zachery took a seat at the helm and responded: "Yes, I am ready to embark."

"Acknowledged. I am currently scanning the most likely scenario in space-time for its appearance…Target found. Destination is set. Brace yourself for hyperspace travel." The sentence clear, Zachery braced himself for what was to come as the sands of the desert poured in from the now opening hanger; bombarding and slowly covering the ship. Ignoring the mass that was accumulating on top of it, the ship steadily began to remove itself from the ground. Its ascension began to accelerate at an alarming pace; before long it had left the atmosphere of Coral. "Hyperspace jump commencing…now!" Wren shouted as Zachery was heavily set back in the chair. A rainbow of light assaulted the spaceship; everything was completely discertainable at this point. After what seemed like hours, the light subsided, but a new magnitude of light assailed the ship this time: the ship was heading directly towards the ground of an unknown planet! Instinctively, Zachery grabbed the throttle in front of him and pulled back as hard as he could. Finally, the ship obeyed his command as it readjusted itself and slowed its incredible descent speed. Despite this, it was still on fire from the ignition of the planet's atmosphere and was currently hurdling towards the planet at a startling velocity. Within the next few moments, Zachery finds the ship crashing into a dense and green forest where he blacks out on landing. He awoke a few minutes later, his head still firmly attached to the throttle handles.

"…Dammit…that hurt…" he groaned, forcing his head upright. The monitor flickered until it stabilized with Wren's hologram again.

"I apologize for the rough landing. Apparently I did not program a measurable distance algorithm so that entry from hyperspace would be viable. Should you survive your encounter with Dark Falz, the next entry will be much smoother" it said. "In the meantime, you should take this wrist communication device. You can activate various features of the Landale using it, such as the stealth camouflage, an airstrike, or even call it over to pick you up."

"…Thanks…thanks for the heads up…" Zachery picked himself up, and after grabbing the device that stood in a newly opened tray next to him, he hobbled his way outside the Landale. Once he successfully stumbled onto the forest floor, he gazed back at the wreckage. The ship was in perfect shape; the same couldn't be said for the forest. Trees were on fire and knocked over, along with a large upheaval of topsoil. Devastation scarred the ground for at least two hundred feet. Footsteps were soon heard coming from the opposite direction of the crash, and they were getting louder. Airing on the side of caution, Zachery decided to cloak the ship and act as if he was the first on-site to the crash. A red headed girl with glasses appeared, shocked at the site of a large crash that corresponded with fire.

"What happened here?" the girl asked. She was wearing a light and dark pink with red and pink earrings. One thing caught Zachery's eye: the vivid red ring that she wore on her left wrist.

"I...I'm not entirely sure myself. I heard…I heard a large explosion that coincided with what felt like an earthquake. I came here and this is what I saw" Zachery stuttered, trying to fake the fact that he wasn't the reason for the crash.

"We tracked a rogue starship, one that wasn't part of the original Pioneer fleet, it should have crashed here, but there is no evidence other than this giant crater…and then there is you. Who are you anyway?" the woman continued; soon more armed troops appeared. The word pioneer struck a chord in Zach's mind: this must be the location that the Pioneer fleet that he wrote about in the past went to! However, the question didn't do the same for him, and he slips up.

"Oh, I'm…uh…"

"…Suspicious and coming with us. Civilians shouldn't be outside the Central Dome, nor should they be armed. It has been dangerous around here lately, we don't want you getting hurt or interfering with Hunter business."

"Hunter? As in the Hunter's Guild? I'm a member of that!"

"Really now? With what division?"

"Division?"

"Trick question. There are no divisions here. Let's go." Zachery realized the jig was up and surrendered to the mystery woman and the other Hunters; he didn't want to end his first arrival on this uncharted planet with an unnecessary confrontation. The group of Hunters escorted him through the forest for a bit; no handcuffs or anything, almost like a casual stroll. In the distance laid a large white dome; it had to be the Central Dome the woman was talking Zachery thought. Once the approached the dome, Zachery had an odd thought pop into his head which blurted out of his mouth: "Hey, what year is it?"

"…AW 3084…What the hell is wrong with you?" the red head responded. Zachery still seemed oblivious to the fact that he was acting absurd to normal standards and continued his train of thought aloud: "Hey, that would mean that Pioneer 2 should be arriving soon here, if I remember correctly. Hey, this is Ragol right?"

"Yes, this planet is Ragol…you sure are a strange one. You will have a lot of explaining to do once we get inside." At a protected gate stood two armed guards, military in outfit design. They silently stared at Zachery with malevolence as he passed them through a series of short range teleporters which took his entourage to the main floor of the Central Dome. A few scientists were walking about the grounds here; moving equipment, accessing terminals, checking check lists amongst other things. One of the scientists took notice to Zachery and started trailing behind the group of Hunters as they walked through the giant blast doors that led inside the dome itself. Once inside, they started to rush him towards a room that was secluded from the rest of the grand lobby to the left of the entrance where more armed guards awaited him. Before they were able to force Zachery inside, the eager scientist ran in front of them to halt their advance.

"What are you doing with this man?" the green haired scientist meagerly, but somehow confidently spoke.

"Uhh…We are taking him in for questioning. We found him around a crater that seemingly appeared out of nowhere; his story about being there gave us suspicion into his intentions" the red head replied.

"Well, what exactly has he done wrong? Did you even see his equipment? No civilian could get ahold of weaponry of that quality."

"Umm…"

"Did you ever consider the fact that he might be a high-ranking military officer who was sent out on reconnaissance on my request?" the scientist's expression removed any sign of uncertainty and was now one of anger.

"Uhh…No, I did not…" the woman inputted with shame.

"Good. Now I would assume you would release my bodyguard out of your jurisdiction as you have interrupted his valuable work to our betterment, less I tell your commanding officer?"

"No! No, there is no reason for that Dr. Grave!" the woman turned to the other Hunters that stood behind Zachery and motioned them to leave. "I apologize for the inconvenience, sir. I hope I didn't interfere too much…" she said directly to Zachery; he decided to play along.

"It's quite alright. Say, what is your name?"

"You haven't heard of me already? My name is Rico; Rico Tyrell."

"I see, I'll remember that name. Be sure to keep up the good work and never stray from what you believe is right." Rico bade farewell and left.

"Thank you…uh…"

"Dr. Grave; and don't mention it! I don't like that group of Hunters that she built up anyway; I honestly think it is silly to give a name to a band of mercenaries. Speaking of which, where did you acquire that sword? Are you a friend of Great Sword Zoke?" Dr. Grave enquired.

"This one? I found it when I woke up. It has served me very well ever since."

"What? Since you woke up? No, seriously how did you acquire the sword Agito? It is one of the four swords of legend! I almost could have sworn that Zoke Miyama had access to all of them!" Zachery was trying to figure it out what he was talking about until he was able to link the information that he acquired from skimming through books he found at his hut.

"Oh right, that Agito, from the _Nation's Destruction_. I read that there were many replicas of this blade. Maybe mine is a replica as well" Zachery attempted to explain.

"Oh…Anyway, the reason I stopped you was because I noticed you clearly don't belong here, even though you look like the rest of the androids around here. What is your name?"

"Zachery Steele."

"I see. Now I am going to ask you something very important. Are you willing to be my bodyguard? There have been a slew of native creature uprisings as I'm sure you are aware of. My line of work requires me to move here and there and because of such I need protection. The work is tedious but incredibly secretively. Are you willing to take up this job for me? I'll pay you handsomely." Zachery immediately became suspicious. Thoughts raced through his head, all viewing the possibilities of what this job could entail. Deciding that it could lead him to more information on Dark Falz, he accepts.

"Excellent. Now, come with me. We are going to Gal Da Val Island; once we get there, I want you to meet someone. This must feel very strange to you, I'm assured. Unfortunately, the less my clients know the better. It is hard to get competent workhands without them getting greedy; you seem like a kindred spirit though. Enough chatter, let us be off" The eccentric doctor finished. He led Zachery outside of the Central Dome and towards a port on the northern end of the outer facility. A large domed room was constructed at the end; still white, but smaller than the main dome. Once they entered, the doctor pulled a strange tablet from his coat which he pressed against the security panel next to the door. After removing it, a secondary door opened from within the wall behind them; he escorted them into the adjacent teleporter room. They entered the teleporter which took them to another facility. Upon entering this new facility, the smell of sea salt wafted across Zachery's nose. This facility appeared to be on a much higher scale of advancement in comparison to the Central Dome. A hallway connected the receiving teleporter room to an elevator. Once the elevator began to descend; the doctor started to whistle. Minutes continue to pass as the elevator perpetually went down through the floors. The doctor stopped whistling to ask Zach a question: "Do you have any family Zach? I can call you Zach right?"

"No, it's fine. No, no I don't have any family per se" Zachery responded, perplexed by the arbitrary query.

"I do. You want to see them?"

"Sure, why not." The doctor scurried through his coat and took out a small wallet that he then opened to reveal a shiny holographic card that displayed four people.

"The beautiful woman is my wife, and the tall gentleman is our butler, Blant. However, the little sprite there is my darling daughter, Matha. I love them all very dearly. Soon, Matha and Blant will be joining us once Pioneer 2 arrives, I can't wait to see her again. My wife works with me here on this facility. Now, I will reiterate, everything here is incredibly secret and not to be discussed with anyone. Do I make myself clear? If you do not follow these rules, not only will you not get paid, but you will also be subject to punishment far worse than 'Red Ring Rico' would ever have been able to subjugate you to."

"…Understood." The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. Inside the facility was a ton of unimaginable things. He saw monsters in cages, security machines being built; and worst of all, creatures that he swore were from the essence of Dark Falz, all being manipulated and fused together. Zachery was awestruck that all this evidence of Dark Falz being here was right in front of him, and if he did anything, he would immediately be put into suspect for treason and sentenced to a punishment he would most likely not survive from. As much as he liked Dr. Grave and his kindness, he couldn't continue. Yet, Zachery's determination to solve the matters at hand was arrested by the fact that he wouldn't willingly hurt another person, nor put them in danger's way. The ultimatum ate away at his conscious. Would he stop the monstrosities out right? Or would he wait until a different opportunity to reveal this dark secret to everyone in hopes that they would see the error of their ways? Unable to come with a justifiable action, Zachery remained stonewalled as he did the devil's work. Within a month, the situation escalated. Soon, people were escorted into the facility, bearing wounds that gave the impression of being created by the dark spawn. Within a week, all of the people stopped coming until one final man came in. This one was alive! Not only was he alive, but he was capable of walking on his own and speaking with the doctors and scientists at the facility. Unable to contain himself any longer, Zachery dragged Dr. Grave aside to his laboratory to question him.

"What exactly is going on here?! I will not ask again!" he demanded of Dr. Grave.

"Zachery, I've told you time and time again, I can't explain to you what is going here! Now keep your voice down! You'll attract the attention of my superiors and you and I could get in a lot of trouble!" Dr. Grave squeaked.

"That's a load of crap! I know what is going on here is wrong and I know you are too good a person to believe that what you are doing is right!" Dr. Grave sighed heavily and looked around the laboratory entrance to see if anyone was around before tightly shutting and locking the door.

"You are right…I know what we are doing here is wrong and I just can't tell you. You have been a great help to me and a good friend Zachery for this past month. Look, Pioneer 2 should be entering Ragol's orbit within the hour. I planned to escape from here along with my wife to be with my precious daughter again. Once that happens, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine. Well then, let us go back to the Central Dome to meet your daughter." Gathering their things, they left the facility to return to the Central Dome. Before leaving, they were brought Dr. Grave's wife along to the event. As they exited the secret dome at the back of the port, a large crowd of people had already amassed throughout the port and along the rest of the dome's perimeter. All three of them traveled around the side to the designated meeting site for where the first of Pioneer 2's colonists would arrive. Amongst the crowd, Zachery recognized the red headed woman from before. She seemed anxious; she was wearing a communication device around her head. She must have been assigned as security detail for the event, but her nervousness seemed a bit much for everything to be alright Zachery thought to himself.

"Is everything alright, Rico?" he asked as he approached her. She turned to Zachery when her expression became one of surprise; it was only momentary as she gave a slight sneer.

"Yes, everything is fine. What are you doing here?" she snarled.

"I'm here awaiting the arrival of Pioneer 2, just like everyone else. Are you sure you are alright, can I help you with anything?"

"No…actually…argh."

"What is it?"

"Most of the Hunters here have to act as security detail, but I am getting some information that some citizens managed to leave the area in the forest. There are reports that the native creatures are going completely ballistic and I don't think there any people that are able to help me with this situation. You have a sword, are you capable of using it in a fight?"

"Of course, my skills with the sword are excellent, I'd be glad to help you after the previous encounter with me ending badly for you."

"Great, let's go now. We have to hurry or someone will get hurt." Both Rico and Zach rush into the forest and away from the crowded populace of the Central Dome. It doesn't take long for the isolation to be broken as native creatures dug their way out of the ground and attacked. As savage as they were, the combined might of Steele and Tyrell attested to suffice against their measly opponents'. Soon, their quarry was in sight: a group of kids were busy rustling through shrubbery and playing with bugs.

"What are you three kids doing?! It's dangerous out here; you should be with the rest of the group at the Central Dome!" Rico shouted. A brilliant red beam suddenly emitted from the Central Dome as a similar blue one fell from the sky, most likely from Pioneer 2. All five heads turned to the sky in awe at the spectacle. Suddenly, the ground shook violently. Rico ran to kids where she tripped over the seismic force beneath her. Zachery struggled to stand his ground when an enormous silhouette emerged from the Central Dome. All light around it gravitated towards the outline of a massive creature. Ragol itself seemed to come alive from this magnitude of kinetic frustration until it reached a boiling point. In the next second, a tremendous explosion erupted from the object and it continued to inflate into a gargantuan proportions. The blast sent a ripple from the shockwave that nearly knocked Pioneer 2 off course. Then all was completely silent.


	10. Electrifying Results

**Episode I: Origins**

**Chapter 2-1:**

_Electrifying Results_

In a far-away solar system stood three planets, all unified in a single orbit around the single blue star that shone brightly in the center. An arid planet full of danger and rich with lucre; a blue planet filled with life and prosperity; and finally another blue planet with six rings surrounding it. On this planet, war was fiercely taking place, as was it was on the other two. Four races vied for power over the others; the humans and their creations: Newmans, Beasts, and CASTs. Deep in a lush, yet war torn forest; experiments most secret and vile were being performed. A sophisticated and elaborately designed complex was jutting out amongst the trees and foliage. The complex was well guarded by militarized CASTs that were busy patrolling the grounds. The complex itself was well fortified and gigantic; the walls of technology stood at least fifty feet tall and were seamless and beige in its brilliant luster. Two guards stopped their rounds to communicate with each other. Both of them were a darker brown with green hues, indicating that they were intentionally trying to blend in with their environment. Their orange visors gleamed brightly with the reflection of sunlight, making it hard to distinguish the faces that hid behind them. In their hands were high-powered rifles, all fully loaded and cocked to kill at a moment's notice.

"So did you hear anything last night?" one of them finally said to the other.

"Yeah, I did hear something. Someone said they even saw some filthy humans prowling the exteriors of the perimeter we set up. This is my seventeenth time on security detail for this project. It is getting ridiculous. Each time we set it up, at the last second it fails and those freaking humans manage to get in and disrupt everything. It is almost like they are told of these facilities' positions in advance!" the other responded.

"I know. I'm confident for this test though. We have the Multi-Bladed General with us this time."

"Really?! The same general that somehow succeeded in taking on an entire battalion of humans by himself without killing a single one of them?"

"The one and the same. I don't know how he does, or why. I'd almost think he had sympathy for those worthless flesh-bags."

"…What exactly are you implying?" a voice called from behind them. The two grunts turned around slowly to notice that the man they were idolizing was waiting directly behind them. The general stood slightly smaller than them, just above five feet in height. His overly-muscular body proved intimidating enough as it was; then there was the fact that his six deadly and legendary blades that he sheathed on a six way belted stash that edged out behind him. On his back were two even larger two-handed blades; they both extended out of his flowing, pure black mantle that was decorated with various medals and honors. His body was as black as pitch as well as red as dried blood, the only other indications of color were present in the sheen-less grey that appeared around the joints of his arms and legs as well as the small of his back. What really added to the trepidation of him just standing there was his emotionless helmet which obscured any idea of what he was feeling or thinking. It had three grey prongs that extended in a three different areas, as well as being as night-bearing and crimson wielding as the rest of his body.

"Are you implying that you actually require my help to do your jobs? Sixteen times you have failed! Sixteen times! You should consider yourself lucky that you even are allowed to serve under me! And what of these humans you speak of? What did they look like?" the general harangued.

"...Uh, I heard they were wearing white and black clothes, they cut around the ankles and the waist in a ribbon fashion, they were both wearing goggles and inspecting the vicinity…" one of the grunts nervously spoke, stammering with each and every word.

"And why exactly didn't you apprehend them right then and there?! The description you gave is just of that of Illuminus spies! You claim that they are told off of each location yet when they are caught red-handed clearly surveying their next move, you simply just let them?!"

"…Well…uh…"

"Pathetic, both of you! Get back to your rounds before I have to reprimand you two myself!"

With their tails between their legs, they both ran in opposite directions before nervously shuddering as they strode around the grounds on patrol. The general gazed out on both of the corners of his eyes before grabbing the corner of his mantle while quickly turning about to enter the facility itself. The complex appeared to be even larger from the inside than out. The multi-level base went well underground; various machines and testing equipment were being operated by CASTs of different shapes, sizes and colors. The general marched this way through the central catwalk as people left and right immediately dropped what they were doing to salute him. An elevator awaited the general, doors open, at the end of the catwalk; he took it down to the bottom floor where the "real" testing was taking place. A sergeant awaited the general when the elevator doors opened again at the bottom floor.

"How is the progress going?" the general asked while he continued his boastful stride; the sergeant submissively trailed behind him.

"Despite our previous sixteen failures, we believe that this one will be the winner. Our 'Fulminating Shadow' project has managed to get us this far…regardless of our setbacks and interferences. The scientists even think that prototype testing will be able to begin today at your ready, sir" the military peon droned.

"Excellent. I shall return to my quarters where I will contact the Council and let them know that the prototypes will be initialized today. I will return; I expect the test to be ready when I do."

"Understood." The sergeant cupped his fists in a bow and hurried off to urge the scientists to organize themselves as swiftly as possible. At the back of the room was a single door that emerged slightly from the wall to side of various tubes and fluid-filled mechanisms that embellished the room in copious quantities and stylish configurations. Once inside, the general took off his mantle and threw it on the floor, as if he never really cared that it was there in the first place. A white desk sat in front of a glass-like cabinet that extended the length of the wall behind it. On the desk sat two prongs, once the general sat down on the desk, light emitted between them and a computer interface materialized from it. Various design specifications ran left and right through the interface, the computer stopped on a single image and lines of coding. The image displayed the seventeenth model of the 'Fulminating Shadow' project: a gold and blue bodied CAST with black highlights and white undertones. A helmet design that had an enormous spike appeared out of a six slotted hexagonal faceplate. The six slots allowed for sight, and the horn applied for both intimidation and function. The horn extended past the rest of the physical helmet which ended nearly halfway through the horns length. The front coned around the horn but didn't touch it, where it didn't touch it was a grey bladed fixture that connected to the conical gold feature that rounded itself to the back which had a black patch on the bottom end. The helmet itself concealed a face guard that was the actual black part of the helmet, which was visible from viewing the space between the horn and helmet itself. The face guard had a gold outline that only gave out from the black center for two openings for the eyes. As the basis of anatomy states; form follows function. The knight-like appearance of this CAST held various modifications that would allow for the receiving end of its wrath to face terrible results. The main feature that was evident on it was the vivid and ethereal cyan-like color that appeared in various parts of the body; also coincidentally being its eye color. Its base skin color was a very light greyish-red, almost like if someone was sunburnt while being slightly covered in grey clay. Hair wasn't necessary, but this one came with a messy brown hair cut, it fit snuggly inside its helmet and face guard. The arms were well armored and serrated, allowing amplification of its sinister purpose. The shoulders were sharp and had large ports on the back. These ports were similarly seen on the bottoms of its feet, a smaller on its neck and back of its waist, and finally small ones on each side of its ankles. Its torso was gold with white; the separation between the two was made apparent by a fang like pattern that was on the top middle of it. The torso itself was airy and big, much like plate armor on knights of old; obviously designed to absorb impact damage, yet it was somehow aerodynamic in design. The waist was where it got fancy; three external plates were hanging from it, two black ones on the side and a smaller gold one to the back. They had no purpose other than for show. Its legs were gold at the top, blue on the middle and the feet were black with exception of gold plating emblems that proudly stood out on the top of each foot. Each leg seemed bulky, yet muscular and tough. All of this was armor, so it could be removed; the final design wouldn't have this as it would be a war machine without parallel. After studying the design for a while, the general's attention went to the line of coding. This coding was actually part of the CAST's runtime processes; everything that made it think and act. Taking a small device out of a pouch that was attached to belted stash; the general placed it inside a port on the side of the computer. A holographic keyboard appeared as the man put his hands near the computer screen. He stood there with his hands floating freely next to it for some time, as if he had no idea what he was doing. Then, finally, they began their slow but steady work. Soon, lines of coding were being removed from its base programming. After a substantial amount of data was deleted, towards the end of the program the general typed in the following sequence:

[Insert package: Evolutionary Emotion Device Prototype *]

[Runtime sequence activated: Copyright Dr. Montague AW 3102]

A wall of text started flooding forth in the coding.

"…Shit…" the general mumbled as the wall of text stopped its cascade and as a new slew of error messages popped up; various runtimes were contradictory with each other now. Gradually, he managed to solve each conflict the system had. After each and every conflict checked out, he saved the progress, or maybe the lack there of, and uploaded it to the network. He turned off the program and contacted the Council. Another decorated individual, an obvious CAST, appeared soon on a hologram out of the two prongs.

"Report" the hologram spoke.

"We are going to begin testing now of the prototype model" the general replied.

"Confirmed. Do not fail us; this project has gone on long enough. If it fails here, we have a serious consideration to pull the funding for it and work on other affairs." The general nodded and the hologram turned off. Standing up, he removed a black pistol from its holster and shot the desk directly at the computer terminal. He holstered his pistol and angrily picked up the mantle before carefully refashioning himself with it. After stepping outside his quarters, he glanced to the right before quickly double taking to the left and repeating the process once more. No one conspicuously looking his way, he reassumed his boastful stride to the catwalk above the display area for testing. Retaining his post, he stands on the catwalk while holding the railing as the sergeant from before stands beside him.

"We are waiting for your signal. Do we have the go ahead?" the sergeant asked.

"Proceed" the general spoke surly, waving his arm forward, motioning the go ahead. The scientists acknowledge the motion and begin to furiously work the terminals throughout the room. Within the next few minutes and after various machines whirred about during their subroutines, a large glass cylinder rose from the floor on a display area that was sealed with glass. The glass cylinder opened and the same CAST from the images on the program earlier was present inside. Tentatively, it took a few steps on its own into the display area, as it if had no driving force behind it; soulless, like a machine.

"…C'mon…C'mon…" the general muttered under his own breath.

"Alright now, Prototype 'Q', step forward" a scientist said. Dutifully, the silent CAST acknowledged the command.

"Good. Now, retrieve the weapon from the case." A saber appeared encased inside a box that rose on a panel from the ground to the CAST's left. Again, dutifully, it obeyed its orders.

"Now, kill your target!" A mechanical dummy arose from the ground and posed itself threateningly wielding a false edged sword. The CAST stood there, its weapon at the ready. Then something changed. It simply scrutinized the weapon, and its target. Confused, it lowered its stance.

"Prototype Q, I said kill your target!"

"...Why?" the CAST spoke, turning its head to the commanding scientist. Nervous as all hell, the scientist quickly glanced at the general who has since intently leaned over the railing, hanging on every second of the display. Before the scientist could formulate a response, an alarm sounded.

"Emergency in Sector 3! Intruders have been spotted entering the facility and have taken out the task force assigned there. All squadrons are to immediately intercept!" the intercom system shouted. Before anyone could move, an explosion rocked the wall at the far end of the room; it quickly responded by crumbling into a pile of metal and thick dust. Gunfire and shouting roared and echoed through the smoke and debris. The prototype CAST became unmistakably distraught as it ran about the room until its stress reached a boiling point. It let out an ear-splitting scream; a dramatic bolt of blue light penetrated the smog that surrounded them soon after. The spark intensified up to the point where it almost blanketed the entire room; a massive wave of visible electromagnetism rocked the whole facility. Everyone was knocked unconscious, and the complex went dark; the only thing illumination present was the eerie blue emanating from the CAST. In its fury and fright, it broke free of its display area and it started to run amok throughout the facility. The general picked himself within the next few seconds, discarded his mantle and then chased after it. Some humans were still causing anarchy in the facility as he ran; he paid no mind to it, his only focus was on the CAST. Further up ahead was a vicious fire fight between more humans and CASTs; again he caught a glimpse of the run-away in the distance. Somehow, the CAST succeeded in navigating his way outside of the facility. The general was still quite committed to catching up to it. Once outside, the complex was on completely set ablaze, as was the surrounding overgrowth that enshrouded it. Along the side of a nearby wall was the prototype CAST; he was slumped over, using the wall as a prop as he held head with one hand and the saber in the other. Slowly, the general approached it, unmenacingly, but with tremendous cunning. It proved to no avail, as the CAST noticed him and fled into the forest.

A day passed. The smoke had settled and the facility was finished. The general had returned to it once more. With both side entrances being utterly annihilated; all that remained was the main entrance. Each blast door was set ajar as they were slanted in their axis with the rest of the sliding mechanism that allowed them to easily open and close without requirement of physical labor. Suddenly, every muscle on the general's arms, shoulders, and torso, tightened and expanded immensely with amazing force. He grabbed both doors and bent them into each other where they remained that way for the rest of time. Welding the bent doors shut with a fire Technique, his work at the facility was now done. Content, he turned and walked into the forest.

"Hello. Yes, I am reporting on the test for the Prototype. The Fulminating Shadow Project was a failure. Yes, I understand. So we are completely scrapping the project now? Understood. No, the facility was destroyed, no evidence exists. The prototype was destroyed on the raid. Yes, even the people involved have been killed in the project. The only ones who know about it are you at the council and myself. Understood. Affirmative, over and out" he said into his communication device that was part of his helmet. The general looked down onto the forest floor as the prototype CAST laid there, unconscious, but alive; the saber still tightly gripped in its hand.

"Well now, 'Q'. Let us see where you fit in our struggle for existence."


	11. Awakening into the Frenzied Wilds

**Episode I: Origins**

**Chapter 2-2:**

_Awakening Into the Frenzied Wilds_

Birds are chirping and the bright blue giant in the sky shines brightly. The newly made CAST wakes from his long sleep. Unbeknownst to him, a week has passed since the incident at the facility. Startled and confused, he stands up and investigates his nearby surroundings. Trees lined every possible angle in neat rows; moss grew at the base of some. The trees themselves varied in color, from red to yellow, orange to amber, and green to red again. The forest floor was completely littered with various animal tracks and tree-based debris; twigs and leaves all crushed and crumpled underfoot. Nervously glancing back and forth, the young and curious android continues hurriedly through the woods without aim. Occasionally, the mood struck him to call out for someone, not knowing why; most likely an attempt to seek solace in his lonesome. One such call reciprocated an action by the woodland; rustling came from beyond the bushes just a little ways ahead of him. Uneasy, the CAST realizes that he was gripping the saber from earlier in his hand the entire time. He readies it and himself for the unknown as he slowly approached the source of the noise.

Without warning, the movement ceased from within the brush, he stopped alongside. Equally without notice, a large and muscular beast leapt forth at the fearful man. His reaction was of panic; he high-tailed away from it, parallel to its charge and opposite of his original position. Sanctity came into view in the form of a hollowed out log; he quickly jumped inside for cover. The beast sought to get inside the log as well; clawing viciously at the entrance. It peered inwards for a brief moment. Bladed frills protruded from its animalistic face. Piercing yellow eyes glowed from the reflecting sunlight within the dark interior of the decaying tree trunk. Also gleaming were a few rows of razor-sharp incisors that it bore furiously in anger. After it removed its head from the log, all became silent once again. Thinking it safe, the CAST tries to crawl out only to have the beast snarl and to take another crack at ripping him limb from limb with its fierce maw. It leaves once more. The silence deafened his ears for some time before it was abruptly interrupted. Thrown into the air, the log was attacked hit before it reached the ground; shattering mid-air. Another even bigger beast had joined in the on the fun. Their prey was not seen amid the splinters of the now destroyed log. Spying upon his aggressors from the tree top he took hold of, he got a good look at what he was up against.

Vast walls of muscles with nasty looking claws glared distantly back and forth, searching for their would-be meal. Both were black and amber, most likely to camouflage with the copious expanse of decaying foliage that heavily surrounded the woodland. One had a magnificently long orange mane while the one from before bore significantly less hair; a male and female no doubt. Their tails flicked to and fro, like metronomes, as they growled and snorted at the dirt and air for the scent and sign of their now missing from view quarry. Silently and fearfully, the CAST waited while he clung to the highest tree branch tightly, hoping they wouldn't notice his presence. The feminine one heightens the tension as it gathers a general direction bearing towards his. It came to a stop, dead center in front of the tree he was in. Then it paused. It waited for a good minute. Lacking any indication, it suddenly slashed the tree, straight at the base of trunk; the man fell from the branch and right into the waiting embrace of the monster's tooth and claw. Another powerful swipe hits home, knocking the CASTs helmet clear off his head. Dazed but aware, the CAST quickly reacts and manages to find his footing before he even touches the ground; fleeing with all haste. Unfortunately, he runs into the vicinity of the male, as it too, takes in the opportunity at rending his face clean off his head. This one rips a horrific gash into his face guard; a large wound penetrates his face as well in consequence. The pain sets him on edge; all control over consciousness is lost. Rage takes over, as well as fury, wrath, and the indifference to life. Taking a wild stance, he puts almost all of his strength into a full swing of the saber and makes an equivalent cut alongside the male's face. The beast, enraged, emits a seismic and guttural roar directly in front of the man's face. Once it was done, the man replies with an even louder shout. Unintimidated, the feral creature smacks him across his torso into a nearby tree, knocking the saber out of his hand. Almost completely unfazed by the blow, the CAST's ire reaches a maximum. Every single outline of every single muscle on his body gives off a viciously luminous cyan light; shrieking even louder than before. The ports on his back, neck, and waist ignite with a similar colored blue fire; he propels himself at a break-neck speed and hurls a single arm directly at his subjugator. Receiving the full force of this massive punch, the very bones in the previously attacking paw shatter and crush under the immense pressure; let alone the claw itself fragmenting instantly. Before the beast can even retaliate, another equally powerful kick flip makes its way to its lower jaw. Reeling onto its back, both its front left paw shattered and his lower jaw dislocated; it knew fear for the first time in its life. Wounded and beaten, it limps away hurriedly, knowing when it is defeated. Undeterred however, the female takes the chance to avenge its partner by taking a swipe on the android's back. Only scratching his armor, it proved to be a big mistake. Unrelenting, it efforts to launch another strike at him with its other paw. The CAST swiftly dodged the attack and returned with one of his own: another super-charged and wicked punch. Cunning and savage, the creature catches his punch in its jaw and uses the force behind it to assist in tossing it aside. Before he is sent flying without having mastery over the situation, he grabs on to its tail and uses the full momentum of the swing and toss to drag it down into a laying position. The light that was evidently and furiously fulgent extended even further past its current state until his entire body became electrically charged. Every part of his body was lancing with these cyan-colored sparks until they cracked and began to course straight through the feral monster. Its entire body racked with pain; it conducted a violent seizure before it was completely paralyzed. It fell to the ground unconscious. Still boiling over in his furor, the crazed android lets out subhuman cries as electrically charged waves of energy bombarded the surrounding forest, setting the trees alight. Wayward and still confused but now blinded by fury; the young CAST stormed off aimlessly through the forest. Standing on a cliffside adjacent to the battleground stood the general; his arms were folded and he was watching the fight intently.

[So, this is what you are capable of? Even for being juveniles; to take those down by yourself and unarmed no less is most interesting. Let's see how much you are actually capable of though…]

The man leapt from his perch and followed suit to the fire and destruction that was left in the in the other's wrathful wake. A brisk jog past, the general managed to catch up with the rogue android. Three humans were readying an ambush on the unsuspecting android; they were invisible to the youngest, but the oldest saw past their pathetic attempts to hide themselves behind and in bushes and trees.

"Isn't that the CAST that we were supposed to destroy at the facility?" one of the humans whispered to the other.

"I think it is, he is glowing and surging with electricity. That matches the shock trooper prototype design specs I swiped from a guy earlier" another responded.

"You all should leave this place. That is, if you value your lives" the general spoke, suddenly standing behind them.

"The hell we are!" the final one spoke as he opened fire on him, the bullets simply phased through the general as the vision of him slowly evaporated into thin air. He was now standing between them and the deadly prototype CAST.

"So be it" the general scoffed casually. Removing the cloak he had on, the general revealed a strange red and black bracer that gave off a faint blue aura that he was wearing on his left arm. Bracing himself, the crazed man jumped and threw a giant punch at him. The shockwave from the blow went straight past him; the whirlwind of dirt and leaves it carried over barraged the faces of the humans that were still hidden from view beyond the moss and wood. Dust settling; every muscle had tensed up in the general's body; the prototype's fist was still trying to bury itself into his face, despite a wall of blue energy blocking it from doing so.

"So much untapped potential…" the calculating and ever-mysterious general ruminated aloud. With lightning speed, his rising kneecap made contact other's abdomen. After succumbing and falling over to the blow, the general followed through with a powerful haymaker that knocked the prototype CAST straight into the ground. Removing his head from the dirt, the CAST stood up once more; angry as all hell. Swelling with electrical power, he performed as mad dash with the thrusters on his back. Before the suicide run made purchase, the general simply vanished into thin air once more; he continued to fly into and through several trees before finally coming to a halt. Once he turned around, the general was waiting right behind him. Cupping both hands together, he smashed the prototype's head into his awaiting and rising knee before performing a roundhouse over his bending frame. This series of blows knocks the wind and anger straight out of him. Staggering, the young man slowly rises to his feet, clutching his chest and grasping his right arm. Now fully remembering that this was the man chasing him from earlier, the young and dazed man responds by repeating the same tactic as before. Dumbstruck, the three humans continued to sit in their hidden positions in complete silent terror.

"Go. Go tell your superiors of the 'Fulminating Shadow'. Let them know that he is under the control of _Rebirth. _The Illuminus shall fall, and the four races will unite in harmony, you shall see. I guarantee it" the general dictated, not giving them the satisfaction to be looked at. Quickly, they clamber to their feet and they run as fast as they can away from both of the insanely powerful CASTs. The general casually dusted himself off and retrieved his cloak before pursuing the uncertain one again. The prototype didn't attempt to hide his escape at all; his trail through the forest was painfully obvious to the ever-perceptive general. The trail ended in a cave, far along the outskirts of the forest. Inside the cave, the CAST laid huddled in a corner, unconscious. There he remained in stasis for fifty years.


	12. Raising an Indomitable Will

**Episode I: Origins**

**Chapter 3-1:**

_Raising an Indomitable Will_

"Felix, c'mon inside! You need to get ready so we can meet your new baby brother!" a sweet and sincere voice beckoned from the doorway to a vast and well furbished estate.

"Yippie! I can't wait!" the little silver haired boy shouted with glee; dropping the sticks he was fumbling with and as he hurriedly ran to the call's origin. Rushing inside, he nearly flew up the stairs as went into his room to change into new clothes. With his new clothes donned, he revved his legs up to head back downstairs with all haste; he was halted by the voice again: "Don't forget to brush your teeth as well, Felix." Grunting and growling, the frustrated boy stamped his feet all the way to bathroom where he then quickly wet his individual toothbrush. Determined once more, finished furiously brushing his teeth; a quick gargle and spit later he charged for the main floor once more. This time, he was unhindered until he made it towards the door. Comparable to him, this violet haired woman stood like a gentle giant.

"Your hair is all messed up, let me fix it for you" she spoke tenderly; licking her finger; she attempted to tame the child's savagely messy hair, much to his protest. "Stop fidgeting Felix."

"My hair is fine, mom" Felix pouted. The little body had shiny silver hair just like his father, but he had retained his mother's hazel eye color. His wit was very quick for a boy his age; then again; that would be expected as his mother, Joyce, was a newman. Despite this, Felix has all the traits of being a human, just like his father Nohmann. He was very excited; getting a new baby brother was to be a late birthday present from his fifth last week, even though his parents had planned this all along. Suddenly, a silver-haired man entered the large living room proudly from the back.

"Did you finish all of the paperwork and did you organize it, dear?" Joyce asked.

"But of course, sweetie" man replied with exasperation, yet dotingly so. "So, are you ready, little man?"

"Yeah dad! C'mon, let's get going already!" Felix yelled. Chuckling, Nohmann made a move to swipe his wife off her feet; succeeding, he stole a kiss from her. Returning his embrace, Felix became visibly perturbed.

"Ewwww! That's gross! I'm gonna go wait in the flyer. You two better not take too long!" Felix exclaimed as he jumped out the door and towards the side of the house. Joyce and Nohmann were still passionately holding each other without uttering a word. Gently releasing each other's warm embrace, they gazed into each other's eyes for a good minute before saying anything. Standing around six feet and one and a half inches tall, Nohmann was well-groomed and sharply dressed. He wore a white overcoat that had light blue vertical stripes and a green tie with darker green diagonal stripes. Inside his coat pocket were his reading glasses that he had since he was a kid, they were small and neatly rested at the edge of his firm and slightly long nose when he wore them. His haircut appeared neatly trimmed, but his beard, goatee, and sideburns were all fully grown without any sign of being shaved recently. His boots weren't sharp by any means though, they looked like they had seen quite a bit of damage from age and abnormal wear-and-tear. Looking as delicate as she was beautiful to him, his wife had a lovely shade of violet hair that she wore in a neat bun in the back. Standing roughly five feet and six inches tall, Joyce's ears were slightly longer than most newmans, but that didn't matter to him. Her bust was also slightly larger than most newmans; he surely didn't mind that fact either. She was wearing the elaborate red dress that he bought her recently as well as the Morbinia earrings that shone vividly whenever and wherever the sun hit them.

"Do you think we are capable of doing this?" Joyce finally whispered, nervously.

"Absolutely. We have to show the world what we are…, no more importantly, the four races; are capable of. The enmity between the four races still exists, even after the Tripartite Alliance Treaty. I know that if we raise our kids right, everyone will understand that there really isn't any difference between any one of us. Our differences all make us unique, but because we are all different; we are all the same. This logic should make sense to everyone that no one should be treated differently just because they aren't the same race or gender" Nohmann proudly declared. Smiling, she responded: "You always did have a way with words. Whatever you think is right, I'll be right beside you all the way to support it." Rushing back in, Felix was getting anxious: "Mom, dad, c'mon! He's gonna get adopted by someone else if we don't hurry!"

"Relax son, he isn't going anywhere. We're going now" Nohmann stated patiently. The three of them left the house, and after locking the door, moved to the large hanger like facility attached to one end of the house. Inside, a streamline jet-like aerial vehicle that was blue and yellow in color; waited tirelessly for its next maiden voyage. The interior of the vehicle could easily fit ten people inside and still have enough room for five more. The hanger's door opened and after entering the vehicle, the three flew off; away from their abode in the countryside and towards the vast metropolis of Holtes City. Bustling with life and commerce, the city was vibrant and flourishing. Skyscrapers, as far as the eye could see, lined the horizon endlessly upon approaching this economic hotspot. Not before long, traffic became apparent through the various lights and attractions the urban jungle had to offer. Regardless of this, movement was still quick with multiple air lines to move through. Fifteen minutes later, the three had arrived near the adoption center that remained far in Holtes City's Western District.

"Look dad! There is the adoption center!" Felix shrieked with joy and anticipation.

"I see it, I see it, now sit back down, I'm still driving" Nohmann snickered while asserting his authority as his father. Beginning their descent, a series of doors opened up on the ground nearby; this was one of the many underground flyer parking facility that littered the city's interior near any major center of attraction. After docking and through a short series of elevators, they arrived on the streets of the Western District not too far from the adoption center. Felix skipped back and forth merrily as his loving parents trailed right behind him. Upon arriving at the adoption center's glorious and white main hall; they were greeted warmly by a female newman that sat behind the reception desk. Joyce and Felix sat down on the green armchairs that neatly lined the walls next to the reception desk in the waiting room. His excitement could barely be contained; Felix began to anxiously jump up and down in his chair as Joyce tried to calm him down a bit by playing some games with hand gestures.

"Hello and welcome to the Western District's Happy Child Adoption Center. How can I help you today?" the woman spoke enthusiastically. After handing her the paperwork, Nohmann replied: "I'm Nohmann Beltraz, I'm here to finalize the adoption and to pick up my son."

"Ah, yes. Wait right here, Mr. Beltraz. I'll be no more than a few moments. I just have to get the center's main caretaker" she said.

"Alright." Moving over to the chairs, Nohmann sat down beside Felix. "You excited, little man?"

"Am I ever!" Felix shouted.

"Inside voices, Felix" his mother nagged.

"Don't worry, Felix. The wait is almost over" his father assured. Eternity might as well have come and passed before the woman returned with the main caretaker, in Felix's mind at least.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beltraz?" the caretaker asked, holding a clipboard.

"That's us Felix!" Joyce told him happily as they all stood up and moved towards the man. The brown haired man wore a white lab coat and looked slightly distracted from his work as he articulated quietly: "Right this way, please". Rounding through a few corridors; they reached a single closed room. "Now, I know I've told you before, Mr. Beltraz. There is something indefinitely different about this child. The very Photons around him seem to dance, almost like they await an action from him. Never in my ten years working here, have I seen anything like this. Scientists from around the system have come here trying to stop me from letting you adopt him."

"And once again, I understand your concerns, but my decision is final. This makes no difference. I specifically chose this child and I'm not leaving until I get my son" Nohmann retorted.

"I see. I guess it would better for him then, going anywhere else would probably lead to this poor kid being experimented on for his advanced intellect. Well, your son is right inside. We will let you have some alone time inside before you are ready to finalize the paperwork back up front. Then you will be all set to go. Good luck you two" the man replied nervously before knocking on the door. A woman opened the door and bade them inside as both the woman and caretaker left them alone. In white-washed room laid a single cradle that held a baby newman boy inside, snuggly wrapped in a red blanket. Joyce went in first and immediately bonded with the boy, picking him up and caressing him gently; Nohmann moved behind her and wrapped his arms around hers. They both stared intently into the baby's brown eyes that looked curiously back into theirs. Only a single tuft of light-blue hair popped out of his gushy round head.

"What do we name him dear?" Joyce requested, already having an idea. "I was thinking…"

"Lutz" they both said in a unified epiphany. After caressing the newborn for a while, Felix wanted his turn to look. Joyce kneeled down, carefully clasping the infant while displaying him to their now eldest son.

"Can I hold him?" he asked timidly.

"Of course, but you have to be very careful" his mom spoke softly, while handing the baby to him.

"Wow…" Felix said. "It's like a holding giant worm in a blanket!" Bringing his baby brother near to his chest, the pendant he wore since he was three began to glow. "Hey, look! Lutz made my pendant glow! I didn't know it could do that…"

"Nor did I…" his father stated. "How peculiar…I wonder why it is doing that. I know the man that I received it from seemed a bit odd for a CAST, but I didn't think it would do such a thing. Anyway, let's head home now, I bet he is hungry!" Smiling and slightly nodding in consonance, Joyce takes Lutz from Felix's hands while holding on to one of them as she stood up; all heading out the door. Reaching the front desk, Nohmann signed off on the paperwork.

"Thank you for your patronage and support!" the woman said. Grinning, he waved while continued out with his now larger family. Returning home, the adventure was only just beginning for the young Felix and the even younger Lutz.


	13. Fostering Hope

**Episode I: Origins**

**Chapter 3-2:**

_Fostering Hope_

"Let's go, kids!" Nohmann shouted up the stairs. A cacophony of giggling called back to his beckoning. Three years had passed after Lutz was adopted. Since then, Felix and Lutz developed a quick and strong bond to which they both got each other in some trouble from being the playful little rascals that they are. Still in pajamas, Felix was running rampantly around the house as Lutz sat on his shoulders, waving his arms to and fro with each step his big brother took. Both laughing hysterically, neither could hear the call of their parents. They definitely heard their father coming up the stairs though as they both reacted quickly by hiding in their respective rooms. "C'mon, you two! If you don't get ready, we can't meet your new brother and sister!" Snickering, they were both hiding in what they thought were impossible to find places; completely invisible to their dad. "Lutz, where are you? Now I wonder where he could be…" Quietly laughing, he watched from under the bed frame as his father paced about his room in his search for him. "Hmm…Gotcha!" he declared as he rapidly knelt down to the level of the bed frame, much to Lutz's amusement. Scooping him up and holding the rambunctious rug rat in his right arm, Nohmann moved over to Felix's room. "Come on out Felix! We don't have time for this!"

"You'll never get him, daddy! He's a much better hider than me!" Lutz chuckled. More merriment was echoing from within the closet in the corner of the room. Opening the door revealed a pair of feet that emerged from a row of children's clothes. Grabbing his other son and clasping him within his other arm, Nohmann traveled downstairs where Joyce was busy folding laundry.

"Can you dress these two? I still need to finish the new adoption papers" Nohmann said, still struggling with the two hyper-active boys.

"I told you finish the paperwork earlier. Give them here" she replied dotingly. Handing the kids over, Nohmann stated: "I can't help it, I always procrastinate." Without delay, he proceeded into his study where the paperwork laid on his desk, unfinished. Joyce dressed the two boys swiftly and told them to hurry upstairs to brush their teeth in the meantime until he completed the filing. Lutz went into his room after brushing his teeth and grabbed a pair of dark blue gloves; Felix went into his room and grabbed his pendant as well. After returning downstairs, their mother and father were already dressed, ready to go.

"You boys ready to meet your new siblings?" their father inquired with emphasized exclamation.

"Yeah!" the two of them shouted with their hands in the air. An impression of familiarity cast itself over Felix as they entered their flyer and returned to the adoption center once more. Despite three years passing, the same female Newman worked the front desk; she greeted them in the same manner as before. Handing her the new adoption papers, Nohmann and his family patiently waited once more inside the immaculate reception area. Shorter than last time however; a different caretaker returned with the woman this time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beltraz?" a blonde haired Beast queried. All rising to the occasion, Lutz and Felix ran past the man, bounding with laughter.

"You don't know where your siblings are, how are you going to find them?" Nohmann called out to them as they slowly got away; he chased after them. Joyce continued with the caretaker into the next room, returning shortly after with two infants wrapped in blankets in each arm; a female Newman and a male Beast. Nohmann soon came back with the other two children in each arm as well.

"I was thinking Rachel and Isaac" Joyce whispered to her husband.

"Wonderful names…" he silently replied as they all gazed into the new life that she gently cradled in each arm. Satisfied, the family left to their abode on the green hills, far away from the hustle and bustle of cities. Life wouldn't be the same, but the change was welcomed warmly, with many an embrace alongside with each goodnight kiss. Within five years' time; Nohmann and Joyce knew that one more member was missing from their family. Busy as there life has been since the past two adoptions; they were both assured of their next one, just as they were for the past three.

"Alright everyone! Get ready. Now!" Nohmann bellowed, his voice starting to get raspy from age. Slightly more orderly than before, the four of them organized themselves. Tenderly holding his sister's hand, Felix descended the staircase with Rachel. An ongoing change began in Felix as he started to mature slightly early, looking a little less like a boy and started to look little more like a man. Rachel had already grown out a full and long set of beautiful and smooth blonde hair that stopped around the small of her back. Her ears drooped down a bit, unusually so for most Newmans. Her eyes were a vivid shade of blue; blue as the bluest part of the ocean's utmost depths. Those eyes could hold the entirety of the world's sadness and no one would still be able to comprehend out sorrowful they looked in comparison. She had been reclusive, unable to talk to others or make many friends, but she is always cheery and upbeat when she is around her family. Never taking anything for granted, she was very fond of anything that was given to her; cherishing it greatly. Lutz now stood just above Felix's height from after those five years. He quickly zipped past his other two siblings to grab his other brother who was cackling and digging his way underneath the couch. After removing his filthy brother from his hiding place; he wiped the dirt off that stratified quite well on top of his face. Isaac had grown as a bit well, but only just a bit. His maroon eyes exhibited just as much excitement and playfulness as his happy-go-lucky yet simple personality. There wasn't many a time this little boy wasn't full of joy. His dark blue hair was impossible to manage and always stayed in a shape of a "bed-head". Wrapped around his head was an equally messy blue bandana; it had a single white stripe running across the center, and, in set intervals a red emblem that acted as an insignia for certain Moatoob tribes from the past. Like other Beasts, he had a slight cleft lip and a snub nose, indicating a feral-like appearance; this, among a few other factors, gave the race its name. Joyce entered the room with a bag filled with various necessities like water and bandages; this bag proved to be a life-saver as injuries and complaints became routine. Bags of another sort had started to form under her eyes; her bun that she always neatly wore became messier as two strands of hair or more would lay hanging down outside of it.

"Is everyone ready...Isaac?! Were you trying to hide under the couch again?" Joyce moaned. With a grin nearly as big as his head, Isaac nodded furiously while laughing boastfully. "Ugh…" she sighed. Leaving the room and bag behind, she soon returned with a damp cloth; she rubbed it all over his face until it was completely clean; also dusting off his body in the process to make him seem only somewhat presentable to the general public. Nohmann reentered the living room with a stack of papers, much larger than the normal adoption work from earlier.

"They better not give us anymore crap" Nohmann puffed, a word in question made the children snicker. "I put a substantial amount of money into this; and I own nearly thirty percent of their damned stock!" Nohmann declared in a huff.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will go smoothly in the end" Joyce assured.

"Yeah, well, it better. Anyway…kids, you all have to be on your best behavior. This isn't going to be like the previous adoptions."

"Wait…why? We aren't going to the Western District's Happy Child Adoption Center?" Felix inquired.

"Does that mean our next sister is going to be a CAST?!" Lutz proclaimed.

"CAST? What's a CAST? Isn't that the thing that goes around your arms and legs?" Isaac shouted in ignorance.

"No silly. You know what a CAST is. It is those robots that walk around with all the other adults" Lutz replied.

"They are humanoids, not robots. Calling them a robot is offensive. And it's going to be a surprise" Nohmann stated. "Now let's go!"

Hurriedly, the Beltraz family crammed themselves into the flyer and made their way for Holtes City once more. This time, they flew straight past the adoption center and headed further into the Western District. The closer they got to the destination, the more traffic built up. After at least an hour, they arrived at their destination. Gigantic and blue, the skyscraper they entered towered over all the other buildings that surrounded it. Arriving on the six hundredth and thirty first floor; a complex magnetic rail system docked the flyer. Before they got out, Nohmann reiterated his previous instruction: "I won't say this again, we are to be on our best behavior, especially you Isaac." Isaac snickered in response but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Wait, dad; isn't this the place you said you worked before? Isn't this the General Research Manufacturer's headquarters?" Felix enquired.

"Yes, this is the G.R.M. HQ, and yes I did used to work here…but not anymore. Now, are we all ready?

Disembarking, all of them walked respectfully and quietly through the office-like halls of the headquarters; being led by Nohmann. Reaching a door that was marked with the code "PW0041", they entered. Inside was a reception area with a female human secretary sitting at a desk that was enclosed behind a see-through wall of glass that rested between the normal wall paneling. Following the same color and design as the rest of facility, everything felt and looked like a high-tech and digitized forest; floor to ceiling. Motioning them to sit, Nohmann moved over to the counter with the large portfolio of paperwork as his family dutifully sat down on the red chairs. The five of them could only watch as Nohmann whispered back and forth with the woman at the desk, occasionally chuckling, but his tone always remained serious. A few minutes passed when the door next to the counter opened; another human in a sophisticated dark green and light blue lab coat had opened it. Nohmann beckoned Joyce to come with him.

"Don't worry, it's safe to leave your children in the lobby" the man comforted, in an attempt to coax her away from the children.

"I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about your office area" Joyce replied; the man chuckled and restated it was fine. Entering the blank room with the man, the door was shut and kids were left to their own devices. However, they remained polite, courteous, and above all: stationary; they did start to talk amongst themselves in anxious anticipation.

"Now, I brought you into the habituation room to get her immediately equated with you two as parental figures; it's almost like imprinting. What you are requesting Mr. Beltraz is something that hasn't been done before it isn't something I think people can actually do. To raise children is one thing…"

"Now see here, I will not have my methods of parenting questioned! I am an excellent mother and Nohmann is a superb father…" Joyce angrily and abruptly interrupted the man before she herself was silently signaled to stop as Nohmann rested his hand on her arm gently.

"I am fully aware of what we are going to do. I'm fully aware that CAST education has been done through a strict form of guidelines to this point, but the simple fact is, they weren't always raised in such a fashion. I want to remove any bias, especially any possibility for this "CAST Supremacy". We will raise her like any normal child" Nohmann dictated.

"Except this isn't any normal child. A normal child isn't capable of fully functioning at this level at birth" the man restated.

"Look, I comprehend this all completely. This why you made all these forms for me to sign. I'm not like everyone else. I read all these forms and reviewed them with my wife. We have the finances to pull this off; we already gave you a substantial amount of money as a down payment to this fact. We are more than capable of raising her as our own daughter alongside her siblings. Can we please cut to the chase and can you bring in our daughter?"

"Alright then, as you wish, I'll leave you three on your own." The man folded his arms behind his back and walked through the door on the adjacent side of the room. The wall to the left of them slowly opened up and on an apparatus was their new daughter. She was practically naked, only wearing a bra and underwear; that changed in a moment as what appeared like armor yet acted more like clothing materialized out of thing air as she moved unconsciously to the floor. Her skin was pristine and flawless; the palest hue of sea-foam green in color, almost like the rising tide of the ocean. Much like the ocean was the blue of her hair which also represented its darkest depths; the exception was evident in a comparison with the reflection of light from the surface. Her hair appeared metallic in both consistency and sheen, but it was real and soft to the touch. Her clothing consisted of a yellow shirt that snuggly caressed her slightly smaller than medium bust and delicate torso. The shirt had a blue sash-like pattern running alongside her abdomen which extended around the back, a similar pattern acted like it was suspending the shirt from the ground around her neck. Around her arms were what appeared to be opera gloves that thickened into something similar to a vambrace and glove set until it reached the elbows; then it thinned out until it got to the shoulders were smooth and blue crested yellow padding remained. From the waist, the shirt became something akin to a one piece bathing suit in design where it wrapped back around the groin. Protruding from each leg were skirt-like frills that connected and ended in a shiny silver pattern. The skirt itself followed the same blue and yellow pattern; the skirt had emphasis around her thighs as the armor-like clothing became poof-y and airy until they reached the kneecaps. From then on, her legs were yellow until they reached the feet; her feet were covered in blue buckled shoes that had large tongues that covered the ankles.

Slowly, light emerged in various crevices on her armor; all giving off a pinkish-violet hue as her eyes opened up for the first time. Her eyes emanated off an effervescent pink light as the irises shone a deep violet, the same color as Joyce's hair. Just under her eyes were indentations that ran parallel with her eyes; a smaller and more linear indentation extended past the sides of her cheeks. Her mouth was petite as the rest of her body; which stood roughly four feet and nearly six and a half inches.

"H..h-hello" she finally spoke nervously. Immediately smitten, Joyce started tearing and ran towards her giving her a large hug, much to the newborn CAST's surprise; she was unsure of how to react. Deciding to positively react, she returned the embrace with one of her own.

"That's it! My name is Joyce, and this is Nohmann, we are your parents."

"P-parents?"

"Yes! You can call us mom and dad. Nohmann, bring the kids in!" Responding quickly, the four kids rush into the room; apparently they were listening against the door the entire time.

"Wow! She is a CAST!" Lutz proclaimed.

"…She's pretty" Rachel stated.

"And tall! How's it going big sis?" Isaac remarked.

"So what is our sister's name?" Felix asked.

"Everyone, this is your new sister, Elizabeth" Joyce said.

"Me? Is that my name?" Elizabeth shyly questioned.

"Yes, we are your new family. Your name is Elizabeth Beltraz; you'll be coming home with us and living with us. Will you come with us?"

"…Y-yes. I will come with you and I would like to be part of this family" Elizabeth replied with a smile.


	14. A Fine Idea on Paper

**Episode I: Origins**

**Chapter 3-3:**

_A Fine Idea on Paper_

Within the next week, the Beltraz family grew accustomed to a more home-based education. Each of the kids still went to public schools; but for the first two weeks, Joyce would home school Elizabeth. At the end of the second week however, Elizabeth questioned out of curiosity: "So, how come I don't go to school with the others yet?"

"Oh…well…um…" Joyce replied, stumbling over her own words as she tried to find the answer her daughter was looking for when Nohmann entered the room and stood over her from behind the couch; gently placing his arm on her shoulder. Slowly, the rest of the children descended from the staircase as they sat one by one on the opposing multi-seated couch that Elizabeth was currently residing on.

"You are home-schooled still for only one reason. Now, this applies to all of you. Not only are you all our darling children, but you all are to stand as an example. You were all individually picked to show the rest of the world that the four races can live in harmony; free of racial discrimination and personal bias. Elizabeth, you have been homeschooled specifically because we don't want you developing any bias that could become detrimental to this fact. We specifically had you built as a high-end general purpose model with advanced learning capabilities; because of this we had you educated with us, not at a G.R.M. facility like other CASTs. However, starting next week, we think you should go to class alongside the others" Nohmann lectured.

"Really?! I get to go out and learn with the rest?" Elizabeth cried with joy.

"Of course. We weren't going to keep you in the house all the time" Joyce verbalized in regret.

"Oh, don't worry! It's quite alright. I'll stay here and continue to being educated in this manner, no matter how long it takes. I would never want to live with such a subjective mentality, everyone should be treated equally!" Elizabeth reassured. Confident with Elizabeth's character; the next week she would go to public classes. Excelling in all subjects, she advanced through her courses at an alarming late. To celebrate the success of everyone doing well in school at the end of that year; the Beltraz family decided to go out to a fancy restaurant. Amidst the celebration, Nohmann got a call on his portable visiphone; when he looked at the caller, his face distorted into an incredibly sullen expression which Joyce took notice of.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked.

"Hold on, I have to take this, I'll be right back" he whispered. Everyone became silent until Isaac flung a meatball at Elizabeth's face; she watched it as it slid off her face and onto her plate, everyone laughing when it did. Before long, Nohmann returned with the same expression he left with.

"Is everything alright?" Joyce asked once more.

"Yes, everything is fine…" he murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Everything is fine." He shouted; everyone stopped eating and looked at him in shock, some of the tables next to them also stopped to look. "It's fine. Sorry…Just...don't worry about it."

Incidents similar to this one became a norm for quite a while. While going to school, Elizabeth would occasionally join her mother at her job as a nurse in Holtes City for the day. There she learned various things about how to treat the wounds of all the races; a tool she would find very useful in her future. Isaac would eventually drop out of school, unable to pay attention in class, too attentive to the world around him instead. Any attempts to home-school him had little to no effect as well, unfortunately. Elizabeth's third birthday was already at hand before everyone knew it. Her present was a violet scarf that perfectly matched the same shade and color as her eyes. Each of the children received a special gift that they all cherished for as long as they lived on third anniversary of their birth. For Felix, a green pendant. Lutz, a pair of fingerless dark blue gloves that grew with him as he aged; his initials were embellished in a white design on the front of the left wrist. Rachel received a pair of purple bracelets that glowed brightly at night with a white light. Isaac received his bandana that he never takes off. And now Elizabeth has her scarf. The next year, Felix applied to be a part of the Guardians; an organization that was sworn to protect the public's safety, just like his father did. His bravery and skill made him an obvious candidate. His travels as a Guardian brought him many treasures; physical and experience based alike. Nohmann even fancied the idea to join him sporadically on his adventures. A special gift was brought home one day to the Beltraz Residence; a talking cat-like creature which was long thought extinct; saved by Felix while he was out on a venture on the planet Moatoob. Eternally grateful, the cat joined the family, adorning the name Alis.

Sibling rivalry and schooling aside, the Beltraz family lived a happy and normal life. Over the years, things became progressively enigmatic, however. Along with the phone calls, strange men would arrive at their estate, always asking for Nohmann. Lutz points out to Elizabeth that these peculiar occurrences only began after she was adopted; she knew he didn't mean anything by it, Elizabeth was sure, but it still made her feel bad and worried all the same. No one knew what happened when they did come; their now curiously eccentric father wouldn't let anyone near him or the people that came to the house when they did. On top of this, he would also only whisper when they contacted him through various telecommunications. Eventually, they just got used to it. But…everything would change in the next four years. One day, another man visited the Beltraz Estate once more; this one wasn't nearly as polite as any of his predecessors however. The man barged his way into their home as the family presently was sitting down in their dining room eating lunch; they decided against eating outside due to the inclement weather. Felix was missing from the table as he was currently doing various jobs for the Mobile Defense Force, a branched division of the Guardians. Since Felix left for the Guardians; Lutz developed a closer relationship with Elizabeth, becoming incredibly protective of her against others. Knowing that Elizabeth was a specially designed CAST that wasn't made for combat, he felt compelled to protect her; using the excuse "that is just what big brothers do". Lutz pointed out that the man looked like a representative of G.R.M.; Elizabeth concurs to the fact. Isaac and Rachel sat silent as they intently watched as the event was about to unravel.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nohmann demanded; rising quickly from his chair.

"We have grown tired of you not paying up your end of the benefits, Nohmann" the man shouted from across the room. Everyone's attention turned to Nohmann as he marched across the room, dragging the man into the laundry room which remained in the basement whose entrance laid adjacent to the living room. Joyce got up from the table and quietly crept over the basement door; the kids sat in shock. Despite being in the basement, everyone in the house was able to hear everything that transpired.

"Now see here! I have told you time and time again, I am done with the society! I've already made numerous decisions and signed many contractual agreements because of them. I don't understand why performing any action relating to G.R.M. would have any effect previously made agreements. The money I have is mine and mine alone! I will not stand for anymore of this! I will no longer be paying any more of these "benefits" to you, G.R.M., or anyone else for that matter! Now, get the hell out of my house!" Joyce moved herself away from the door as the sounds of footsteps became louder; most evident from Nohmann's thunderous ones.

"You will regret this decision Nohmann, you and your entire family. Rudolf never forgets any un-repaid debts. Let this be your one and only warning to your eventual reckoning" the man foreshadowed calmly. With his threat disclosed, he unobtrusively removed himself from the premises. Later that night, sleep became a scarcity. For the first time since any of them were adopted; their parents fought. No one could really understand what was being said, but Joyce did most of the yelling; all sounded like it was warranted concern however. Despite it, it would seem that the "collectors" took his anger in notice; no one came the following week nor did any phone calls harass Nohmann, it was if they gave up. On top of this, Felix returned home for the week; he had just taken a week's vacation so that he could spend more time with his family. He really had changed in the time that past since he originally left to join the Guardians. He was wearing a padded shirt that was green and white with bright orange pauldrons; all indicative of his toughness. His head had all but since been completely shaven to a militarized crew cut; it still retained the shiny silver sheen he had since he was a kid though. Since his time in the Guardians, he had gotten incredibly buff; something he was quite proud as he actively displayed his strength by picking up both Rachel and Elizabeth and holding them in each arm at the same time. Normalcy and happiness, chance would have it, has returned to the Beltraz household.

The day before Felix was to return back to active duty, the entire family went out to see a movie and to dinner. With all tired and in a good mood, they inclined to sleep for the night. After washing her face, Elizabeth donned a night gown and went underneath her covers on her bright and light blue bed. As soon as she was snug and comfortable, Alis leapt up from the floor and nestled herself near Elizabeth's feet at the edge of the bed frame. Before Alis could drift off into slumber alongside her companion, a noise perturbed her.

"Did you hear that, Elizabeth? It sounded like footsteps coming from outside!" Alis shrieked.

"Huh…It's probably just the wind…you know how that branch scratches at the window occasionally…" Elizabeth mumbled, already half-asleep.

"…You're probably right…" Soon the distraction presented itself again, this time it seemed to originate closer to their residing room. Instead of bothering anyone this time, Alis got off the bed frame and looked about, tilting her bright orange and long pointed ears about as she probed the area for the source of any more abnormal reverberations. Her keener sense of hearing picked up what advertised itself to be sapient in nature. Unable to find any other clamor; everything laid silent. Without warning, a tremendous explosion rocked the entire house; the door to Elizabeth's room immediately fell over and a wave of fire rushed in. Smoke soon completely covered her immediate surroundings. Reacting as quickly as possible, Elizabeth jumped out of bed and her normal clothes materialized around her instantly. She snatched Alis from the ground and sprinted out of her room. Shadows of men were seen to her left, near the exit. She didn't care however; the first thing that came to mind was her family. Rachel jumped out of her room, which was neighboring to Elizabeth's. She was screaming; Elizabeth thought it was because of the commotion but as soon as she stepped further into view it became apparent as to why she was shrieking: she was on fire! Lutz soon ran out of his room and had a blanket in his hands which he used to muffle and suffocate the fire that engulfed their sister.

"This way!" a voice shouted from the left; turning to see who it was revealed to be Felix. Obediently, the three of them ran towards their brother.

"Where's Isaac?!" Lutz yelled over the roar of the all-consuming inferno.

"I don't know! Just get out of here!"

"You're coming with us right, Felix?" Rachel squealed, trying to speak and yell over pain that racked her body from the burns that badly scarred her. Before he could respond, a large flaming pillar of wood and rock descended from the ceiling. Felix quickly reacted by putting all of his might into his arms; thoroughly blocking the pillar's deadly fall that would surely entrap his siblings.

"G…Go, before it's too late!" Felix struggled to articulate over the strenuous feat of keeping the colossal column aloft. Rachel managed to gather her own strength to break free of Lutz's embrace as she then tried to pull Felix out in time before the rubble crushed him. All she succeeded to doing was the removal his pendant from around his neck. In horror, the three of them watched as their brother's arms gave way under the pressure; disappearing in a fiery haze. Their predicament didn't give them time to mourn; they still had to escape the blaze. Furiously navigating their crumbling abode, they all completed their exodus. Rachel fell unconscious from shock; Lutz, Rachel, and Alis could only stare as their home and everything they held dear to them was completely immolated inside the terrifying wall of conflagration. Lutz makes out a shadowy figure that was running straight towards them from within the hot red intensity; he thought it to be help already arriving. Unbeknownst the approaching man, he did not notice the children in front of him; he stops in his tracks once sees them.

"Who are you?!" Lutz yelled; a flicker of light illuminates the man's face: he was a black and red CAST that was wearing a helmet and a cloak. In his hand was a pole like object; something that was incredibly familiar to Lutz. The object was something that belonged to the family. Intent to stop him, he wanted run towards him but before he could the man had already vanished into the otherwise silent and dark night. Dumbfounded, they fell on their rears on the grass; sirens and emergency services were heard and seen arriving. All that ran through their minds is that the rest of their family were all most likely dead.


	15. Reconstructed Past

**Episode II: Trials and Subterfuge**

**Chapter 1-1:**

_Reconstructed Past_

"Doctor! Come take a look at this!" a petite yet soothing feminine voice called out in the distance. A young Newman came wearing a strange outfit in response to the plea.

"Heh…heh…heh. Looks like we just stumbled into something very intriguing, Elenor. Good find" the eccentric man specified.

"Should I carry him back to lab with us?"

"Hmm…Yes, I have great plans for this man. Oh, the stories he could tell. Heh…heh…heh…"

[Give in Zachery…GIVE IN! Your despair and frustration fuels me! GIVE IN!]

Gasping for air, Zachery slowly came to. His eyes leisurely reacclimated themselves to the constant bombardment of sensory and visible light. Before his consciously completely regained itself, an all-consuming rage swept over him. Thoughts of immense hatred and quantitative portions of hyper-violent outbursts struggled to make themselves a natural tendency. Seething and unable to take it anymore; in an attempt to drown out the noise, Zachery lets out a blood-curdling scream. The source behind his incomprehensible rage was so unfathomably formidable that the air around him started to immolate. Within nanoseconds of the shout, his entire body combusts; the blaze shoots itself outwards in all directions as it encapsulates the entire chamber. Now standing, he glares at the ground, panting. Another wave of uncontrollable fury surges through him. His muscles tense and lock up, his body lurches back unknowingly as he emits another horrifying shriek; followed by more conflagration. With this outburst finished, Zachery steadily calmed himself and reclaimed control over his body, following a long set of deep and exasperated wheezes. Now fully in command of his corporeal form, Zach decided to take in his surroundings. Unbeknownst to him; he must have been previously bound to some form of chair; any evidence of it being there was hinted to by the smoldering pile of ash that lay in a neat little heap behind him. The entire room was enclosed in a nearly perfect cubic shape; neither exit nor entrance seemed feasible throughout. Various parts of the chamber glowed with a faint green ambience which periodically shone in wave-like formations about each even square that connected to the next to construct the basis of the residing cavity that he stood in. Looking down, he saw that every step he took instigated this phenomenon; almost like the pitter-patter of rain on a puddle. While investigating the ground beneath his feet, Zachery noticed something peculiar about them. Upon closer inspection, he noticed his entire body had completely altered shape and color! His brighter red colors were replaced with an even darker and heartless crimson; comparable to that of blood seeping from a freshly opened wound. The lighter tints of black that were familiar to his body alongside any suggestion of navy blue was completely removed from his body and was instead replaced with a black that seemed to be within spite with the midnight sky; attempting to drown it out in its colorless and soulless void. On his joints were the dark navy blue normally adorned themselves; remained a sheen less silver shade, much like the pigment of his hair. His entire body seemed like a combination of armor that somehow fixated itself to him like an exoskeleton. His legs were no longer bulky at all and remained completely streamline with his entire body. His muscles were clearly seen; veining out in every possible way from head to toe. From his kneecaps down: the pitch black coloration made its debut, spoiled in places by a red stripe that ran along just below his kneecap and on the top of each foot by the ankles; a white stripe running horizontally just above each ankle. The kneecaps themselves were vividly crimson. Just above them on his thighs was where his pistol remained holstered on top trapezoidal silver configurations that separated each other with a red stripe on either end; all surrounded in the colorless void. From his waist up, however; a more armored approach was taken. What looked like something out of a feudal oriental period; swordsman's armor displayed itself boastfully. Resting itself on top of his body, this armor connected to two pauldrons that laid on his shoulders; the bracer combination ended itself there however. The bottom half of the chest piece was parted into a center piece and a wrapped band, both black and outlined with the bloody crimson. On top, the violent shade of red was the star of the show; the chest proudly showing off that it was there. Two red dagger-like obtrusions seemed to connect the bottom and top halves; both outlined in black. While turning around, he noticed that the back of the connected top piece remained silver, while the rest of the bottom half continued with the darker motif. His collar brace was red on the back while the curved sides were black; ending at with a space at the front of his neck. His pauldrons also followed the oriental armor theme: black on the outside and red on the inside; both sharing a light stripe of red that circled around the middle. His hands were no longer bright red as well, replaced by abyssal palms and red coverings with three black dots on the back. From his wrists to the shoulder pads was a combination of intricate work between red, silver and black. Every single fiber of every single muscle made an appearance with every motion he made with them. His attention turned back to the center of his chest. Curiously, on the top of his chest plate was a burgundy emblem that glowed fiercely.

The power he felt with his new body was exhilarating. Every part of his body was smooth yet jagged; he felt like he could both take on two dragons at once and at the same time be capable of sneaking past an army by walking straight through crowd without notice. However, he wasn't done inspecting his body yet. Removing his helmet, it seemed to be identical to how it was before. He decided to put it back on it. Suddenly, the paneling on the back end near the ceiling of the room slowly began to open up to reveal a near see-through window pane. From behind the glass, Zachery could distinguish what looked like a humanistic silhouette, possibly Newman in nature.

"Oh good, you're awake! How odd…From someone with your experience; I'd imagine you would have done so sooner" the shadow spoke through an intercom system that echoed greatly with a static-y reverberation. Wrath still seemed to be a general consensus in Zachery's mind: "What are you talking about?! Who are you?! Show yourself immediately!"

"Relax, I'm a doctor. And I'm on your side" the voice retorted. The man stepped further into view, looking down at Zachery from his fortified perch. From the distance, Zach could indeed make out that he was a Newman; he was wearing strange clothing; most notable by a large orange and voluminous hat. "My name is Dr. Jean Carlo Montague. I'm what you could call a genius…heh…heh…heh. You've been through quite a lot through your short lifetime, judging from your sub memory alone."

"What?! How dare you touch me! Where am I?! What is this place?! What year is it?" Zachery invectively barked.

"Whoa, slow down. I'll explain everything in detail and in due time. For one, back down on Pioneer 1, you helped a colleague of mine. Dr. Grave. Not only was he a colleague, but he was also a good friend. I thank you for that. In return I plan to help you. As to your current location, you are back on Pioneer 2."

"How do you know about Dr. Grave?! I want answers damn it!"

"Now look! If you are to go anywhere, you are to shut your smart little mouth and you'll have to listen to mine for a change…heh…heh." Struggling with confusion and rage, Zachery gave his best effort to calm himself.

"Anyway, like I said, we are on Pioneer 2. The chamber you are standing in is what we call the 'Danger Room'. This room is designed to simulate almost anything we can program as we chose using virtual reality. It can replicate a variety of programs ranging from anything like battle simulations to environmental climate change predictions. Currently it is in stand-by mode; hence the blank green hue. Now, as for what I did to you, you should be thanking me; considering the condition we found you in."

"What exactly did you do to me?"

"What exactly have I done for you? I've made much needed improvements. Your body is now a top of line prototype production model; exclusive designed, maintained, and produced by my intellectual genius. Why not give it for a spin?"

"What?"

"Here, I'll activate a battle simulation for you while I explain exactly what I have done. I have to say, I'm quite proud of myself; your body is some of my finest work, even if I did alter and 'borrow' designs from your sub memory and your ship."

"What?! How did you find the Landale?"

"You mean the giant ship you were grasping on to, lifelessly? Wasn't too hard to notice. Don't worry about that either, it is in a perfectly operable condition. We docked it secretly here near my lab." Vibrations were felt throughout the danger room. Images flashed left and right and before Zachery knew it, he was on Coral again; on the snowfield he lived on. In the distance were two creatures he distinctly remember; wolves that attacked him relentlessly as he travelled with Sarisa. "Now, I'd imagine you already can feel how powerful your new body is. But I'm going to tell you that power isn't even remotely tapped thanks to a design that I've patented and tested on you. Besides being incredibly powerful and lithe, your body can fully alter its composition into two different forms. I've labeled them as 'Power and Speed Modes'. First, try focusing all of your might at once. The Power Mode process should trigger as you tense up. On cue, as soon as he tensed up, all of his muscles bulged enormously. The sheer weight and strength stored inside felt like he could break the entire facility with a single punch. "Try swinging your katana with Power Mode activated." Dutifully removing his katana, he took a swing; the very air was visibly rent before the unbelievably quick and powerful slice! "Pretty cool huh? Now there is a draw back with your Power Mode. When you activate it, it exposes most of the weak points in the frame work of your armor, as well as exposing vital musculature formations, especially your ligaments. Why not test out this mode on the monsters?" Eager to try, he launches headlong at the holograms that stand before him. They each fell with a single blow; Zachery was unsure if it was because they weren't real or if it was because he truly was this powerful.

"Perfect!" Dr. Montague exclaimed. "Now I know you are quite the capable swordsman, but I don't think it is fair to have such a huge drawback with this design. This is why I designed a specific bracer for your left arm. I call it the 'Kasami Bracer'. It even stylishly matches your new design." The virtual reality distorted itself temporarily as a stand popped out of the ground, displaying the dubbed 'Kasami Bracer'. Zachery grabbed it and fashioned it to his left arm; as he placed it on his arm, the stand retreated back into the ground and the virtually created environment returned to its normal state. The bracer was triangular in shape, with an oddly colored and small gem embedded in the tip; it had a faint blue hue that glowed occasionally inside it. The bracer itself looked like a winged-dagger once it was attached to his arm as the spiked end that extended past his elbow slowly receded back into itself before flattening out along his arm. "Using a Photon Line net, that bracer can take nearly anything thrown at it and absorb up to seventy-eight percent of the force. Now, how about we test the Speed Mode? As soon as you start running at full speed with all your might; it should kick in." Sheathing his blade, Zachery began a running gallop. Everything became incredibly less strenuous soon; the muscles on his legs tensed up yet fortified; almost like they were completely elastic. As he sprinted as his blinding speed, most of the images inside the virtual reality started to blur out. Willing to stop, he was capable of doing so almost instantaneously. After running, he felt ridiculously exhausted however; ready to kneel over to gasp for breath. "Ah, there is the con to that pro. Using Speed Mode takes up a considerable amount of your stamina and using it for too long can cause long term problems; nothing that isn't easily fixed though, but can be lethal in a combat situation. So be sure to use both of them sparingly. Now, this final feature I added to your body is completely innovative and ingenious in my personal opinion. You can actually use Techniques unlike other androids before you. Go ahead and try it out. Remember what your mysterious magician friend taught you." Reaching back in his mind, Zachery thought of what Luntz told him. Concentrating hard, he focused on the temperature of his own body and then concentrated that on a single point: his hand. Within the next second, his hand slowly ignited. Confident, he thrust this energy forward as he reproduced the Foie Technique that he saw Sarisa do in the past.

"Amazing!" Zachery yelled.

"I told you, I'm a genius. I'm sure you can cook up various tactics with these three gifts I bestowed on you" Dr. Montague gloated. Flashing with light, the simulation ended. "Now; back to business. I know what I saw in your sub memory, and as I'm sure you remember, what you saw on Pioneer 1. I'm not one hundred percent sure as why we are actually here on Ragol anymore, but I'm pretty sure there is something sinister planned with the Principal Government from the get-go. If I can ask for your help in this matter, would be willing to accept in uncovering exactly what happened down on Ragol?"

"Yes, absolutely. I want to know what the hell just happened the last time I was conscious" Zachery agreed.

"Now, what has happened may come as a shock to you, but there has been no contact from anyone back down there. Many people have gone down to the surface to check, but all public access has since been banned. The native creatures have become incredibly hostile, contradicting the reports we last received from Pioneer 1. To gain access to the surface, you will need to join the Hunter's Guild and get a request from the current Principal. It shouldn't be too hard; he has been requesting most of the new Hunters that join. I'd assume this wouldn't be a problem, seeing you are already a member of the Hunter's Guild back on Coral. Oh by the way, only a week has passed since you were last conscious."

"Yes, I will do so. Thank you for everything Dr. Montague. I also apologize for snapping at you earlier, I have no idea what came over me. It was like something else was controlling my mind for a second."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, my darling Elenor will guide you out of the facility and back on to the city streets of Pioneer 2. From there, I have already set you up with an apartment that you can stay at. I assume you can navigate around town henceforth. Now, I have to continue sifting through the massive amounts of data I received from both your sub memory and the test data. It is still inconceivable; most of what you've seen…" The wall to the right of Zachery opened up and a friendly face greeted him.

"Hello Zachery, my name is Elenor, Elenor Camuel. If you'd be so kind as to follow me right this way" her kindred voice beckoned from within the entryway. The voice was so familiar, almost like it was something he had heard in a dream. The sweet and gentle android was only a few inches smaller than Zachery's new stature; the new one being not maybe half an inch taller than he was before, but he wouldn't want anyone to think he could have been even smaller than he currently is. Elenor had a pink blouse and miniskirt with a relatively small bust. The skirt had to rectangular extensions that jugged out in opposite directions just slightly above her buttocks. The rest of her body, as well as the top of the chest, was mainly white. Her head was domed and made out to look like hair, but it still looked synthetic. The front of her calm and pleasant face was where a patch and frill that rested on the top of the forehead; all pink. Most of her joints were a dark grey. However, from her hands up to her elbows was pink again; almost like long gloves. Protective bracers ringed around her ankles just before her small feet that looks like tiny boots. Zachery's attention turned to the top of her chest again; a similar emblem in comparison to his rested there; her's was blue though.

"Say, what's this emblem thing? I've got one on me just like you" Zachery asked.

"Oh, the Section ID? It's an identification branch that is given to individuals here on Pioneer 2. Dr. Montague sorta already registered you here as a person that boarded Pioneer 2; he also already kinda registered you with the Hunter's Guild. Oh speaking of which, here is your Guild Card. And here is mine. Using this, we can exchange information using the B.E.E. System" Elenor explained.

"B.E.E. System?"

"The B.E.E. System is a telecommunications network that was designed to work between Pioneer 1 on the surface and Pioneer 2 before it was going to land. It also has short range capabilities; it has proven to be incredibly reliable to us so far."

"So are there different Section IDs? I mean, we have different colors after all."

"Oh yeah, yours is from the Oran Section, mine is from Bluefull. I'm not entirely sure what they mean, the doc never told me."

"I see…"

"Well here we are! This is your apartment you'll be staying in" Elenor stated; they had already made it out of the facility and has arrived at his new residence where he would remain for his stay on Pioneer 2. "Let's go inside!" In his new flat, which resided on the twenty-third floor, was three rooms: a bedroom, a washroom, and a kitchen. Everything was a lifeless and awfully bland grey tone with a splash of red here and there; Zach didn't mind as he knew he wouldn't be spending much time there. The bed laid incredibly close to the floor yet it seemed incredibly cozy to lay on from just looking at it. The kitchen was always visible from the bedroom, as chance would have it. "Well, I'm going to leave you alone now. If you need to get to the main town square, there is a shuttle train just a little down the street from here. Don't forget to check your Guild Card often for any new messages from me or Dr. Montague. If I'm correct, you probably already have one from the Principal requesting to see you. Before I go, there is a terminal next to your bed; you should swipe your Guild Card in it. It will keep track of your progress on any accepted quests as well as keeping track of your messages using the B.E.E. System. Finally, I would suggest not using your ship. Even with the camouflage capabilities it has; it will be safer and more discreet to use the teleportation services that Principal allows the Hunters to use. I'll see you soon Zach! Bye!" Elenor finalized with a smile, quickly taking her leave to probably do more duplicitous things for the eccentric doctor. Before he forgets, Zachery quickly swiped the card through the terminal; and sure enough, there was a request from the Principal. Making good use of his time, he left his apartment and took a shuttle to the main town square. Upon arrival, Zach is greeted by a carnival of light and sound. Various peoples of various races are seen hastily shuffling about the town square. Towards one of the ends of the town square, he can see the Hunter's Guild. To his left appeared to be a medical center. Across the crowd was where an even more condensed group formed near what appeared to be a message board; it seemed to contain various pieces of information ranging from current events to stock pricing. In adjacency to the board was where the crowd dispersed. Four armed military members guarded a short hallway to a teleporter; that must have been the entrance to the Principal's office, Zachery thought. Approaching the armed guards, he displayed the request from the Principal; after reviewing it, they let him in.

A grand hall greeted Zachery after traveling through the light of the teleporter. A full view of Pioneer 2 could be seen from the port window that stood behind three desks. Five people were waiting at the end of the hallway near and behind the desks. Quietly and respectfully, Zachery gradually made his way towards the man behind the big desk.

"Are you Zachery Steele, the Hunter? My name is Principal Colin Tyrell. We have a bad situation...We need to act quickly. Did you hear about the explosion on Ragol?" The Principal stated. He looked like an aged and worried man with greying brown hair. Most of his features couldn't be made out past that due the large and elegant brown and purple robe he wore which had various insignias embroidered on it.

"I'm familiar with the explosion, yes" Zachery replied nonchalantly, masking any fact that he had experienced it first-hand.

"Very well. Pay attention and listen to me. We've lost contact with Pioneer 1. We have no idea what has happened. We've sent unmanned search units, but communication seems to cut off near the surface. What happened on Ragol? What occurred on Pioneer 1? Are the people on board alive? The council made a decision to send a manned search team. You are a skilled Hunter from what I've heard. We need your help. We have no choice... We need a place to settle on. Uh, could you..."

"Could I what?"

"No, it's nothing. Take care and good luck."

"I'm sorry?"

"I didn't say anything. Go talk to my secretary. Irene will help you." The Principal gestured to the woman standing behind the desk to the right of him. Moving over to the woman, the Principal went back to dealing with various amounts of paperwork. She had dirty blonde hair, a medium sized bust and was wearing a white and light green dress that had blue lines running around it in a wireframe pattern; most likely a uniform for work. She was busy typing away at the virtual keyboard behind her desk while muttering various commands on a wireless headset that rested on her head.

"Well, let me brief you on your mission. Once you're on the surface of Ragol, check the status of the residential area. Checking the status of the Central Dome is also a good idea. A transporter was launched earlier to allow direct access to Ragol from the city. It may be a little risky, so please be careful. That's all" Irene instructed. Zachery acknowledged it and turned around to leave when Irene spoke again: "…Um, excuse me..."

"What is it?" Zachery turned back around to see what else Irene had to inform him with.

"Oh, sorry..., No, it's nothing. I wish you the best of luck." Zachery stood there; slightly confused while giving her a weird look that was unnoticeable behind his helmet. After standing for a bit, a confession was finally given; she motioned him to come closer while she checked to see if anyone was looking as she whispered: "This is just between us, OK? The principal's daughter was on Pioneer 1. After that explosion, he's been constantly worrying about her. He can't even sleep. This is a personal request. If it's possible...Find out what happened to her. He isn't in a position to ask you such a personal favor. Red Ring Rico...A famous Hunter and a top scientist on Pioneer 1. Rico's his only daughter. Please, look for her!"

He nodded and left for the teleporter to the surface.

[Red Ring Rico again eh? I guess I'll have to venture down to the surface myself to see just how far down this hole will go…]


End file.
